Bakugan: Plan B
by Bakuganfan01
Summary: New Vestroia is in danger! Aliens who call themselves "Vestals" have invaded New Vestroia and enslaved almost all Bakugan. Drago decides to immediately call the Brawlers for help. Will they save New Vestroia?
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan: Plan B

 **Hello everyone, I'm new here and I want to publish a new story. This one is about Bakugan. It is a mixture of New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders. If you hear about some characters that didn't appear in the original series, keep in mind that I made them up. I want to see your reviews and opinions on this. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story!***

* * *

It's been 3 years since the Bakugan and the Brawlers saved the world from Naga and returned home to New Vestroia. However, some aliens, who call themselves „Vestals", have invaded New Vestroia. Drago, who was sitting in the perfect core, had an idea.

Drago:"I am going to call the Brawlers for help!"

Apollonir:"Are you sure?"

Lars Lion:"It might be dangerous."

Drago:"I have no choice. It is dangerous, but I'm going to take the risk!"

Clayf:"Then good luck to you, young Dragonoid!"

Oberus:"You are our only hope!"

Drago:"I will not let you and New Vestroia down!"

...

On Earth, the Brawlers were throwing a party in Marucho's house. Suddenly, a dimensional gate opened. 6 Bakugan came out of it.

Dan:"What's this?"

Marucho:"It's a dimensional gate!"

Shun:"And there are 6 Bakugan!"

Runo:"Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, Haos and Darkus."

Alice:"I wonder what they want here."

Julie:"Maybe they want to join our party!"

Runo:"Julie! Be serious!"

Drago:"Greetings, Brawlers!",

The Bakugan opened their balls. It was Drago, Tigrerra, Skyress, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid. The Brawlers were happy to see them.

Dan:"Drago! I am so happy to see you, what made you come here?"

Before the others could speak to their Bakugan, Drago explained: "We are here to ask you for help. Hostile species invaded our planet and right now, they are enslaving the Bakugan. Please, help us!"

Julie:"Who do they think they are?"

Shun:"Enslaving the Bakugan, not with us!"

Runo:"Those creeps will wish they never heard of us!"

Dan:"All right let's go then!"

"Next stop New Vestroia!" shouted Drago and opened a dimensional gate. The Brawlers all went through it to save New Vestroia.

...

After they were finally there, the Brawlers were surprised to see New Vestroia. It didn't look like how they thought it would.

Marucho:"I imagined it a lot greener."

Dan:"Yeah, me too. What actually happened? Tell us!"

Drago:"New Vestroia was like paradise."

Preyas:"But then they came!"

Runo:"Who?"

"The Vestals!" Everyone could hear the hatred out of Tigrerra's voice.

Gorem:"They came here without saying anything and placed their cities all around New Vestroia."

Skyress:"And they released some kind of energy that made the Bakugan transform back in their ball form."

Hydranoid:"This made the Bakugan helpless. It was a question of time until almost all of them were enslaved."

Tigrerra:"We all went close to the perfect core, so we could hatch a plan with Drago and the ancient warriors to save our home."

Marucho:"Wow, that was pretty smart!"

Dan:"Yeah, you will save New Vestroia. I promise that. You are our friends, and we will do everything we can do to help you! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes we can hear you!", a childish voice joked from behind.

"That's noble of you, but you have to go through us to do that.", another voice added.

The Brawlers turned around. One of them was just about the same age as them. He had pink hair and wore green clothes. The other one was an adult. He was very stong, also had pink hair, even if it's a little darker, and wore white clothes.

Dan:"And who are you?"

"We are Volt and Lync from the Vexos. We will protect New Vestroia and our prince at any costs."

Runo:"Shut up! You are the reason why the Bakugan are enslaved. You are destroying New Vestroia!"

"Beat us in a battle and then you can talk, little girl!", said the big one with a smirk. The small one was just laughing.

Runo:"Little girl? Now you are really done!"

The two Vexos pulled gauntlets out of their pockets.

Shun:"What is this?"

Lync:"You lame humans know nothing! Why don't you just leave?"

Shun:"Why you little..."

Skyress:"Calm down Shun! You are better than them. Don't fall as low as they are."

Shun:"I know Skyress, but I..."

"Quit talking and start brawling", Lync shouted and threw him a gauntlet. Volt did the same to Runo.

Volt:"After the battle, you will give them back."

Dan:"Whoever loses, leaves!"

Volt:"Alright, we accept."

Runo:"I think I figured out how this thing works!"

Volt:"Then stop talking and start brawling!"

Dan:"Shun, why are you brawling, I should be the one who brawls."

Shun:"Because this is a Ventus gauntlet! You know I'm a Ventus brawler."

Lync:"Let's go then!"

Runo, Shun, Volt and Lync started a new battle.

* * *

 **This is it for this chapter! tell me, is this good? I will reveal in the next chapter who wins.**

 **BTW, since Drago called the Brawlers earlier than in the original, the resistance doesn't exist. Not even Mira knows that Bakugan are intelligent beings. She is a member of the Vexos. Keith also doesn't know the truth so he isn't Spectra. The pyrus brawler of the Vexos is a guy called Garleon, but his Bakugan is Helios. I will tell more about his appearance later. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugan Plan B Chapter 2

 **Welcome back! As some of you may have seen, I have changed the first chapter a bit so it's easier for me to write. I will always continue where I stopped. I might also add that I'm not uploading regularly and I might make some mistakes. Feel free to correct me. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Runo: "Gate card open!"

Runo, Shun, Volt and Lync: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Runo: "Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!

Tigrerra: "RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Shun: "Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Lync: "Rise, Ventus Flybeetle!"

Flybeetle: "BUZZZZZZZ!"

 _Ventus Flybeetle has entered the battle at 350 G's_

Volt: "Rise, Haos Verias!"

Verias: "HAHAHAHA HUHUHUHU OHH YEAH!"

 _Haos Verias has entered the battle at 350 G's_

Lync: "I know these Bakugan, but I don't know their names. They are powerful."

Volt: "Whatever, we can beat them anyway!"

Runo: "Are you sure? Ability activate! Metal Fang!"

Tigrerra: "I will rip you apart!"

 _Tigrerra power level +400 G's, now 850 G's_

Volt: "Not so fast! Gate card open! Haos Reactor!"

 _Verias power level + 400 G's, now 750 G's_

Runo: "Good job bonehead, Tigrerra is also a Haos Bakugan, so her power level will rise too.

 _Tigrerra power level +400 G's, now 1250 G's_

Volt: "What? Nooo, Verias!"

Verias: "OW OW OW OW!"

 _Volt life force 0_

*Verias flies into Runo's hand*

Runo: "What just happened?"

Volt: "*Sigh*, If you beat someone with more than 500 G's, the battle is instantly over and the opponent's Bakugan belongs to you."

Dan: "Awesome! But what's the thing with the life force?"

Volt: "In every battle, there's a life gauge for each brawler. Each brawler has a life force of 500 G's. You get it?"

Marucho: "I like this! A Bakugan breakthrough! A clear and fair way to decide who the winner will be."

Lync: "Gosh, is every earthling such a chatterbox?"

Julie: "Hey! Watch your mouth little guy!"

Shun: "I almost forgot about you!"

Lync: "So let's get started again, no time for introductions!"

Shun: "Ability activte! Whirlwind Lightning Storm!"

Skyress: "On my way Shun!"

 _Flybeetle -200 G's, Skyress power level +200 G's, now 150 and 650 G's_

Lync: "Crap! I don't know what to do!"

 _Lync life force 0, battle over!_

*Flybeetle flies into Shun's hand*

Shun: "Humpf"

Alice: "Bravo Shun!"

*Shun and Runo toss gauntlets back to Volt and Lync*

Lync: "Wait! I know you guys, you are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

Dan: "That's right! And we are here to free the Bakugan!"

*Everyone stares at Dan with an angry look*

Volt: "Foolish boy, now we know your intentions!"

Dan: "Don't care! But do you remember your promise?"

Volt: "Alright, we'll leave."

Lync: "But not the planet, hahahahaha!"

Dan: "What?!"

Julie: "No fair!"

Shun: "I'm not on their side but it's true. Nobody said they're leaving New Vestroia."

Dan: "Damn!"

Alice: "Don't be angry! We will free the Bakugan, I promise."

Hydranoid: "Thank you Alice. We will not forget that."

Drago: "Not just Alice, thank you all!"

Gorem: "We will not forget that you are helping us."

Tigrerra: "With your support, New Vestroia will be free in zero to nothing."

Marucho: "Well, to free New Vestroia we must destroy the energy that turns the Bakugan to ball form.

Drago: "Brilliant Idea! You have a sharp mind Marucho."

Preyas: „That's my Marucho!"

Skyress: "Right now, there are three cities. In each of those cities, one of these machines is operating."

Dan: "Thanks fort the info, but how do we get there?"

Drago: "Alpha City is just 10 Kilometers ahead. We-I mean you, are walking!

Dan: "What? Are you serious?"

Runo: "*giggles* Who knew the great Dan Kuso was a crybaby!"

The others: "hahahahahahahaha!"

Dan: "Not funny guys…"

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now. Feel free to point out my mistakes if I have some. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys, welcome back! I have school and exams now, so I won't be able to write stories everyday. If I make mistakes, feel free to correct me. Hope you like it!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Dan and the others were sweating all over their bodies. They finally made it to Alpha City.

Marucho: "Whoa, it's huge!"

Runo: "What he said."

Drago: "Ugh, this place wants me to go on a rampage!"

Hydranoid: "I know exactly how you feel."

Dan: "Don't worry, once we're finished, they will go home and never dare to come again!"

Tigrerra: "That's easier said than done."

Runo: "Tigrerra's right. We have to focus on our mission and do it as quick as possible!"

Marucho: "Hey guys, look! A mall! After we've been walking two hours in the glowing heat, I can't wait to get some water."

Preyas: "Save some for me Marucho!"

Angelo and Diablo: "For us too!"

Marucho: "Angelo! Diablo! Where have you been?"

Angelo: "We've always been here, we just didn't talk so much."

Diablo: "As he said."

Julie: "A mall means shopping!"

Gorem: "Oh Julie, you'll never change, won't you?"

Everyone: "hahahahahahaha"

...

The Brawlers entered the mall and looked around. They didn't know Alpha City, so they had to find a guide. After looking around some time, they went towards a tall and trained man with weird black and purple clothing and spiky white hair.

Dan: "Excuse me Mister, could you show us around? We're new here.

The man turned around and looked at the Brawlers.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING TOUR GUIDE?", he screamed. "I am Shadow Prove from the Vexos and nobody treats me like that!"

Runo: "Another Vexos?"

Shun: "It looks like this whole place is filled with Vexos rats."

Shadow: "Watch your mouth boy, or I'll teach you some manners!"

Suddenly, a pale, blue haired woman with strange blue eyes and an even stranger outfit came to the scene.

"Shadow Prove, is something wrong here?", she asked.

Shadow: "Nothing Mylene, just some kids who think I'm a tour guide."

Mylene: "Do you seriously don't recognize the Vexos? We're almost as famous as the prince, especially me, Mylene Farrow. They also call me „Pharaoh". Nice nickname, isn't it?"

Dan: "Yeah, that's really nice and all, but we've got to go."

The Brawlers are leaving, but Runo turns arond one more time.

Runo: "And if you haven't realized yet, WE HATE THE VEXOS!"

Julie: "Yeah, totally!"

Shadow: "What? Come here now! We have unfinished business you little hussy!"

Mylene: "Don't bother my dear Shadow, I think I recognize them from somewhere. Maybe these brats will cause a little trouble, so we should guard the dimensional controller."

Shadow: "Humpf! Okay boss, at your command!"

Mylene: "Shut up and let's go to the arena! Of course you're doing what I say. You're an incompetent fool!"

Mylene and Shadow left for the arena. They didn't know that Shun was listening to them with his sharp ears.

Dan: "Our break is over, let's get to our job again!"

"Hey man! Aren't you the Battle Brawlers?"

A boy with pink hair, red headband and quite impressive muscles ran over to them.

"Hi! My name is Baron.", he said.

Dan: "Oh hi, since when do you know us?"

Baron: "Since yesterday."

Shun: "And how do you know us?"

Baron: "Well, that's a long story."

Drago: "Just tell it already, kid!"

Baron: "Whoaa! It's the famous Drago!"

Drago: "Yes, I'm Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Nice to meet you!"

Preyas: "And I'm Preyas. These are my brothers Angelo and Diablo."

Angelo: "it's an honor to meet you."

Diablo: *nods*

Skyress: "I am Storm Skyress."

Gorem: "Hammer Gorem."

Tigrerra: "My name is Tigrerra, Blade Tigrerra."

Hydranoid: "And we are Darkus Alpha Hydranoid."

Baron: "That's so cool, I have read everything about you last night."

Marucho: "Tell me what made you do that, I'm really curious."

Baron: "Okay, I'll explain it. But first: Nemus, come out!"

A Haos Bakugan comes out of Baron's pocket and hopped onto his shoulders.

"Greetings, I am Haos Nemus.", he said.

Everyone except Baron: "Hello Nemus!"

Drago: "Have you realized it Baron?"

Baron: "What?"

Drago: "That Bakugan are intelligent beings."

Baron: "Yes! Yesterday, I spoke to Nemus just for fun, and he actually replied! I thought that this was a joke, but then he told me everything. That opened my eyes. Tomorrow morning at school, I told everyone about this, but they think I'm stupid. I assume that you are here to free the Bakugan. Don't worry I'll help you. To brawl, you need gauntlets. I know exactly the place where you can get some. Let's go to Master Keith!"

The Brawlers decided to follow Baron.

*secretly* Drago: "Psst, Nemus, is your partner hyperactive or something?"

Nemus: "Yes, yes he is."

Everyone else: "What are you whispering about?"

Drago and Nemus: "Nothing!"

...

Baron brought the Brawlers to a dojo. Inside the dojo, there was a young man with pink hair and blue eyes. The girls fell in love with him, because they thought he was handsome.

"Hello Baron, who have you brought with you?", he asked with a friendly voice.

Baron: "Hello Master Keith, they are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who saved Vestroia and Earth from Naga."

Keith: "Nice to meet you! A friend of Baron is a friend of mine."

Runo (in love): "Thanks, Keith!"

Julie (in love): "You are so nice!"

Alice (in love): "More than just friendly!"

Dan: "Baron, do you think I can tell him?"

Baron: "What?"

Dan: "The thing with the Bakugan, meathead!"

Baron: "Ah, right! Master Keith, can we borrow some gauntlets?"

Dan, Shun, Marucho and the Bakugan: *facepalm*

Dan: "Baron, forget it. I'm gonna talk now. Now, Keith, did you know that Bakugan are intelligent beings?"

Keith: "No, no I didn't know."

Drago: "Look at us!"

Tigrerra: "We are intelligent beings."

Hydranoid: "Beings with feelings."

Gorem: "Beings who deserve freedom."

Skyress: "Peaceful beings who want to live their lives."

Keith: "Holy…! Did they just talk?"

Preyas: "Now you can't deny it!"

Keith: "I'm, I'm speechless…!"

Shun: "Will you help us free the Bakugan?"

Keith: "Yes and no."

Shun: "What do you mean?"

Keith: "Well, I will help you indirectly, but I can't help you with brawling. I have two reasons."

Marucho: "And they are?"

Keith: "First: My sister Mira ist he second leader of the Vexos, and my father is the top scientist under the king. I just can't fight my family. And second: That *insert curse word here* Garleon took my Bakugan Helios after using a forbidden ability card. Helios was a friendly Bakugan. I don't want to know what they did to him that he obeys them. And now, Baron beats me at every battle because I only have weak Bakugan left."

Baron: "I forgot to say that Master Keith is my teacher. He teaches me how to brawl like a champion."

Dan: "I'm sorry Keith, but I promise, we will get your Helios back and teach those Vexos a lesson, right Drago?"

Drago: "You bet Dan!"

Keith: "Alright then, come with me, I'll give you some gauntlets and show you around. I'll let you know about everything important here."

Runo (still in love): "Of course, Keith!"

Julie (in love): "We'll follow you…"

Alice (in love): "… at any time!"

* * *

 **So, that's it! Review if you like it or find some mistakes. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey, I'm back! I will post the next chapter on Sunday, you can count on that. Sit back and enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Brawlers, Baron and Keith were hatching a plan to destroy the dimension controller of Alpha City. They were outside of the arena building. Suddenly, Marucho had an Idea.

Marucho: "Baron, Keith, you go to the arena, join the tournament as a team and battle as long as you can. It should take as long time as possible. Meanwhile, the others and I will destroy the dimensional controller from inside. How does this sound to you?"

Keith: "Sounds perfect. Take these."

Keith gave them a card and a small device.

Marucho: "Er, Keith, what are those?"

Keith: "This is a fake Vexos-Pass. You can walk around like a member in here, it's impossible to see that it's fake. And in this device, there are the plans of this building. It shows where the dimension controller is and where to hide from guards. Wish us luck Brawlers!"

Baron: "We're so gonna win this!"

Everyone aside: "Good luck guys!"

...

Baron and Keith were gone now. The brawlers were 2 floors beneath the dimension controller. In a blink of an eye, Shadow and Mylene appeared from nowhere.

Dan: "What the…"

Shadow: "Hey there Brawlers, going somewhere?"

Runo: "How do you know us?"

Mylene: "Lync and Volt told us about you. I had my suspicions after seeing you in the mall, so I did some research. They also told us about your intentions. You're trying to destroy the dimensional controller, isn't that right, Dan Kuso?"

Shun: "It doesn't matter, you're not going to stop us!"

Mylene: "Oh Shun, you're so naive! Do you really think we will let you pass?"

Julie: "Dan, you and the others should go, Alice and I will take care of these Vexos, right Alice?"

Alice: "I'm ready!"

Mylene: "Not so fast! I want to brawl against Runo!"

Runo: "What?"

Mylene: "You heard me! Come and brawl against me, little girl!"

Runo: "Julie, I'll take care of these punks, you can go."

The rest of the Brawlers continued running.

Shadow: "Finally, the talking stopped!"

Alice: "Then show me if you're really as tough as you think you are!"

Runo: "Whoa, Alice! I didn't know you were so tough."

Alice: "I rarely show my other side to the world, but if I do, something big happens afterwards. And I have no mercy with people like them anyway."

Shadow: "Blah, blah, blah! You can continue your tittle-tattle elsewhere."

Mylene: "For once, I agree with him."

Runo: "It's time!"

Alice, Runo, Shadow and Mylene: „Gauntlet, power strike!"

Runo: "Gate card, set!"

Runo: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Shadow: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Anchorsaur!"

Anchorsaur: „ROOOAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Anchorsaur has entered the battle at 400 G's_

Mylene: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Abis Omega!"

Abis Omega: "HISSSSSSSS"

 _Aquos Abis Omega has entered the battle at 350 G's_

Runo: "Is this a joke? Tigrerra, attack!"

Tigrerra: "With pleasure!" *runs towards Abis Omega*

Abis Omega: "GAAAAHHHHH!"

 _Mylene life force 80%_

Runo: "How you like me now?"

Mylene: "Meh, he was weak anyway. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Clawcer!"

Clawcer: *snaps with his claws*

 _Aquos Clawcer has entered the battle at 400 G's_

Runo: "Tigrerra, just like last time."

Tigrerra: "On my way. Hyaaaaaah!"

 _Mylene life force 70%_

Mylene: *claps* "Not bad, but how about…"

Shadow: „Take a break, it's my turn. Ability activate! Power Eraser!"

 _Anchorsaur power level +300 G's, Hydranoid power level -300 G's, now 700 and 250 G's_

Hydranoid: "Alice, how about a little help?"

Alice: "Hold on! Gate card open! Ring Zero!"

 _Anchorsaur power level -300 G's, Hydranoid power level +300 G's, now 400 and 550 G's_

Shadow: "What's this?"

Alice: "Ring Zero is a gate card, that nullifies your opponent's abilities. Now it's my turn. Ability activate! Terminal Trident"

 _Anchorsaur power level -300, now 100 G's._

Shadow: "Oh snap!"

 _Shadow life force 10%_

Shadow: "Gaaaahhh, I want to try again!"

Mylene: "No! You had your chance and blew it! Sit back and watch! Get card, set! I summon the Bakugan Trap Aquos Tripod Theta!"

*Aquos Tripod Theta appears*

 _Aquos Tripod Theta has entered the battle at 350 G's"_

Runo: "What's that?"

Mylene: "Aquos Tripod Theta is a Bakugan Trap. It was a powerful ancient Bakugan that was thought to be extinct, but the Vestal scientists revived it as a Bakugan Trap."

Runo: "Whatever, no match for my Tigrerra. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Mylene: "This time, I'll be the one who wins. Double ability activate! Octo-Whip and Power Merge!"

Tigrerra: "Gaaaahhhh, my power level's dropping!"

Runo: "TIGRERRA!"

 _Runo life force 30%_

Tigrerra: "I'm sorry Runo."

Runo: *to Mylene* "What did you do?"

Mylene: "Octo-Whip prevents you from activating abilities, and Power Merge reduces your power level to 0!"

Alice: "That's wicked!"

Shadow: "That's not the only thing that's wicked! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Atchibee!"

Atchibee: "SCREEEEEECH!"

 _Darkus Atchibee has entered the battle at 400 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Vermilion Jet Black!"

 _Hydranoid power level -300 G's_

Alice: "Nice try! Ability activate! Indigo Nightmare!"

 _Hydranoid power level +300 G's_

Shadow: "If one isn't enough, then three should do the trick! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Anchorsaur and Hammersaur!"

 _Darkus Anchorsaur and Hammersaur have entered the battle at 400 G's each_

Alice: "Do you think you're tough? You're a pathetic loser! Double ability activate! Alpha Incinerator and Destroy Vanish!"

Hydranoid: "I can feel… THE POWER!"

 _Hydranoid power level +600 G's, Atchibee/Anchorsaur/Hammersaur power level – 1200 G's, now 1150 and 0 G's, Shadow life force 0_

*Atchibee, Anchorsaur and Hammersaur fly into the hand of a smiling Alice*

Shadow: "*cries* NOOOOO, THAT CANNOT BE! HOW?"

Mylene: "You fool! Why do I have to do all the work? Gate card, set! Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!"

 _Aquos Tripod Theta has entered the battle at 350 G's_

Runo: "Let's end this once and for all! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Runo: "Ability activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!"

 _Tripod Theta power level -300 G's, now 50 G's_

Tigrerra: "No one escapes from my blades!"

 _Mylene life force 0, battle over_

Alice: "Great!"

Runo: "We won! Now let us through!"

Mylene: "Fine, but next time I'll crush you like insects, do you understand?"

Runo: "Whatever, let's go Alice!"

The two girls are running to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it, I put lots of effort in this. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I decided to write a new chapter today, but I'll write another on Sunday. Hope you like it!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Dan, Shun, Marucho and Julie were one floor below the dimension controller. They were about to reach it, when suddenly a boy and a girl around the same age jumped in front of them.

Dan: "Vexos!"

Marucho: "This isn't good!"

"You got it on the point, kid! Did you really think Mira and I will let you destroy the dimension controller?", said the boy.

He had dark, shiny red hair with blonde tips. His hair laid flat on his head. The tips covered pieces of his face. The colour of his skin was white, and his eyes were green. He wore a dark red coat, even darker than his hair, and a black T-shirt with matching pants. His boots were silver and shiny. The girl on his left had orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a shiny brown tank-top and matching pants. Only her boots weren't brown. All in all, you could say that she looked way tougher than him. However, her eyes showed some kind of good in her.

Mira: "As he said, I'm Mira Clay and I'm here to protect the dimension controller. You won't get through us!"

Shun: "Are you so sure?"

Mira: "Do I look unsure? Garleon, let's go!"

Dan: "So you're Garleon?"

Garleon: "It looks like you've heard of me. I promise, you won't forget my name!"

Dan: "Come on then!"

The two aggressive boys were loading their gauntlets until Julie stepped in.

Julie: "Hold on Dan, we need you to destroy the dimension controller. Shun and I will take care of them, right Shun?"

Shun: "Right Julie, we can't risk to fail our mission!"

Dan: "Alrighty then, Marucho, you coming?"

Marucho: "Sure, Dan."

…

Marucho and Dan were already gone. It was about Julie and Shun now.

Garleon: "Hah, with these morons gone, business is about to go boom!"

Mira: "Easy there Gar, remember, they are the Battle Brawlers. Don't underestimate them!"

Garleon: "I told you a million times, don't call me like that!"

Shun: "Will you two stop blathering? We've got better things to do!"

Julie: "Yeah, just like he said."

Mira: "Okay, I tried to be nice, but if you are so desperate for a brawl, then I'll show no mercy!"

Garleon: "Are you ready to lose?"

Julie: "In your dreams!"

Shun, Julie, Mira and Garleon: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Shun: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyres: "SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Julie: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Hammer Gorem!"

Gorem: „HYAAAAAAHH! Gorem is here to destroy!"

 _Subterra Hammer Gorem has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Mira: "Our turn. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Thunder Wilda!"

Wilda: "OHHHH YEEEAAAH!"

 _Subterra Thunder Wilda has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Garleon: "Hmpf! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Shun: "Whoa! He's powerful!"

Julie: "No joke!"

Garleon: "Yeah, I took him from that loser Keith. He was too dumb to correctly handle his power anyway."

Mira suddenly snapped. She felt bad for her brother.

Garleon: "Is everything okay?"

Mira: "Yes, don't worry about me."

Garleon: "Let's get started then! Ability activate! General Quasar!"

 _Helios power level +200 G's, now 800 G's_

Shun: "Stop right there! Ability activate! Lightning Talon!"

Skyress: "As you wish, Shun."

 _Helios power level -200 G's, Skyress power level +200 G's, now 600 and 650 G's, Garleon life force 90%_

Shun: "Who is dumb now?"

Garleon: "You, for thinking I already started."

Julie: "My turn. Ability activate! Gorem Punch!"

 _Gorem power level +150 G's, now 650 G's_

Mira: "Did you think you won? Ability activate! Power Winder!"

 _Gorem power level -200 G's, now 450 G's_

Mira: "That's not all. Ability activate! Gun Lock!"

 _Wilda power level +200 G's, now 650 G's_

Julie: "I can do that too, sister, don't think you're special! Ability activate! Taros Hammer!"

 _Gorem power level +200 G's, now 650 G's_

Shun and Garleon: "Enough! This can't go on like that forever!"

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Garleon: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Shun: "Ability activate! Valiant Fang-Soar Green Destruction!"

 _Skyress power level +500 G's, now 950 G's_

Garleon: "Ability activate! Maximum Quasar!"

 _Helios power level +300 G's, now 900 G's_

Instead of going against each other, Shun and Garleon aim at their Subterra opponents.

 _Mira life force 30%, Julie life force 40 %_

Mira and Julie: "What are you doing?!"

Shun and Garleon: "This is a fight we'll decide. You stay out of this!"

Garleon: "We'll fight this to the end, do you understand?"

Shun: "I accept. Gate card, set! Ventus Reactor!"

 _Skyress power level +300 G's, now 1250 G's_

Skyress: "I am the queen of the sky, and I won't go down!"

Garleon: "That's right! We'll TAKE you down! Ability activate! Void stream!"

 _Skyress power level -400 G's, now 850 G's, Shun life force 90%_

Garleon: "We're even now."

Shun: "Do you really think you'll win that easily?"

Garleon: "Hmpf! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Garleon: "Ability activate! Nova Defenser! This should be the end for you!"

 _Helios power level +200 G's, Skyress power level -400 G's, now 800 and 50 G's_

Shun: "Double ability activate! Storm Stinger and Valiant Fang-Soar Green Destruction!"

 _Helios power level -200 G's, Skyress power level +900 G's , now 600 and 950 G's, Garleon life force 20%_

Garleon: "Enough! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios! Show no mercy!"

Helios: "ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Garleon: "Double ability activate! General Quasar and Fusion ability Omega!

 _Helios power level +400 G's, now 1000 G's_

Garleon: "Say goodbye to your Skyress, Shun!"

Shun: *rage mode* "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SKYRESS FROM ME! SHE IS ALL MINE! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR WORDS!"

Skyress: "Shun…"

Shun: "Double ability activate! Whirlwind Lightning Storm and Lightning Talon!"

 _Helios power level -400 G's, Skyress power level +400 G's, now 600 and 850 G's, Garleon life force 0_

Garleon: "How, HOW?"

Shun: "You made one big mistake: Trying to take Skyress from me. I don't need to say more."

Garleon was going insane. He was going to beat up Shun, but Mira stepped in and shouted: "Pull yourself together! You're the one who lost and now you must face the consequences!". She pulled him by his ear and walked away, while Garleon was just rapidly repeating "Ow"-sounds.

Shun: "No time for celebrating Julie, we must hurry to reach Dan and Marucho!"

Julie: "On my way!"

The two ran off to catch up witch the others.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **It's Sunday and a new chapter is coming out! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

While the Battle Brawlers were fighting their way to the dimension controller, Keith and Baron were sipplying them with time, so they could fulfill their mission. They have beaten their opponents with ease and now they were in the finals. Lync and Volt would be their next and final opponents. Nobody realized they were helping the Brawlers, not even the Vexos.

Baron: "Master Keith, it's time."

Keith: "Okay Baron, show me your best, prove me that I didn't waste my time teaching you how to brawl!"

Baron: "You won't be disappointed Master!"

Lync: "Well well well, look who we got here! Keith Clay and his little schoolboy."

Volt: "You got some nerves! Brawling again after Garleon humiliated you and took your pet dragon."

Keith: "I don't care! I will get Helios back, because I'm neither a coward, nor a loser!"

Lync: "Yes you are, hahahahahaha!"

Baron: "Shut your little loser mouth! When we're finished with you will go home crying for your mommy!"

Lync: "What did you say?"

Keith: "Enough Baron, you shouldn't get down to his level, you're better than him!"

Baron: "Sorry Master Keith!"

Volt: "Finally, the talking has stopped!"

Commentator: "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now spectate the final round of the New Vestroia Bakugan tournament! Our Vexos Lync Volan and Volt Luster will face the newcomers Keith Clay and Baron Leltoy! Get some popcorn, 'cuz this is about to go boom!"

Keith, Baron, Lync and Volt: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Keith: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!"

Hyper Dragonoid: "SCREEEEEEEK!"

 _Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid has entered the battle at 400 G's_

Baron: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Nemus!"

Nemus: "RRRAAAAAAH!"

 _Haos Mega Nemus has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Volt: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Lync: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Atmos!"

Atmos: "SCREEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Atmos has entered the battle at 350 G's_

Baron: "Master Keith, can I go first?"

Keith: "Of course, Baron."

Baron: "Ability activate! Raven Lore!"

 _Brontes power level -100 G's, Nemus power level +100 G's, now 400 and 550 G's_

Volt: "Ha! This isn't over yet! Ability activate! Desert Python!"

 _Brontes power level +200 G's, now 600 G's_

Baron: "It's not that easy! Ability activate! Ancient Glow!"

Nemus: "Light of the sky, give me power!"

 _Brontes power level -200 G's, Nemus power level +200 G's, now 400 and 750 G's_

Baron: "You're toast!"

Volt: "Not so fast! Double ability activate! Maniactus Magical and Jeer Frontier!"

Nemus: "I… I can't move! Baron, help me!"

Brontes: "Are you scared? You should be!"

 _Nemus power level -200 G's, Brontes power level +200 G's, now 550 and 600 G's, Baron life force 90%_

Baron: "Master Keith, I wanna try again."

Keith: "It's ok, just do it then."

Baron: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Nemus!"

Nemus: "RAAAAAH!"

 _Haos Mega Nemus has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Volt: "Wanna get trashed again? Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Volt: "Ability activate! Ghost Cell!"

Brontes: "These guys will give you nightmares!"

Nemus: "GAAAAH!"

 _Nemus power level -100 G's, now 350 G's_

Baron: "Hold on Nemus! Double ability activate! Shade Cocoon and Corona Hole!"

Volt: "What is happening?"

Baron: "Shade Cocoon prevents you from activating any abilities, and Corona Hole subtracts 300 G's from Brontes!"

 _Brontes power level -300 G's, now 200 G's, Volt life force 70%_

Nemus: "Not so funny now, huh?"

Brontes: "You will pay for that!"

Volt: "As he said! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "I might resemble a clown, but no one makes a fool out of me!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Baron: "Here we go again! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Nemus!"

Nemus: "Are you sure, funnyman?"

 _Haos Mega Nemus has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Volt: "I'm getting out the heavy artillery now! Ability activate! Darkus Scythe!

Brontes: "I'm gonna mow you down!"

 _Nemus power level -200 G's, now 250 G's_

Baron: "Darkus?!"

Volt: "Yeah, Brontes can use both Haos and Darkus abilities. There's no chance you can win now!"

Baron: "How about I prove you wrong? Ability activate! Spark Roa!"

Nemus: "You can't withstand the power of Haos!"

 _Brontes power level -300 G's, Nemus power level +300 G's, now 200 and 550 G's, Volt life force 0_

Volt: "How could I lose?"

Baron: "Spark Roa is Nemus' special ability. It transfers 300 G's from your opponent to Nemus."

Volt: "Lync, it's up to you now!"

Lync: "Don't worry, I got this!"

…

Meanwhile, Dan and Marucho were finally in front of the door to the dimension controller. The door was guarded by five guards.

Guard 1: "Stop right there, humans!"

Dan: "Let's get out of here Marucho!"

The two turned around, but three of the five guards stood in their way.

Guard 2: "There's no way you can escape!"

The guards encircled the two boys and they were about, to arrest them, until the others appeared.

Runo: "Dan!"

Julie: "Marucho!"

Guard 3: "More of them?"

Guard 4: "More arrests means more money!"

Guard 5: "Attack!"

Every guard except guard 1, who was their leader, ran towards the Brawlers. But the Brawlers weren't as weak as they thought! Alice and Shun ninja-style flykicked guard 4 and 5 making them fly 10 meters away, Julie kicked in guard 3's chin, knocking him out instantly, and Runo punched guard 2 in the face as powerful as she could, making him fall down faster than guard 3. Guard 1 took out his weapon, a metal pole with two laser rings.

Guard 1: "One step and you're history!"

Marucho managed to sneak behind the guard, because he was unable to see the blonde. The 14-year old then kicked his butt, causing the guard to turn around.

Guard 1: "You little brat, you're dead!"

Dan touched the man's shoulders, making him turn around again. Before he could say anything, Dan punched him in the face. He fell over, with blood all over and around him.

Drago: "Whoa, Dan! Didn't know you were such a hothead! But I have to admit, you are pretty strong for a child."

Dan: "Thanks Drago, if anyone hurts my friends, they're going to face my dark side."

Shun: "Can we get back to business?"

Dan: "Yeah, right, I totally forgot that one."

The Brawlers walked into the room with the dimension controller. At first, it looked like there was nothing between them, but when they came closer, laser beams appeared out of nowhere.

Drago: "Careful Dan! We almost got vaporized!"

Dan: "Sorry Drago, it won't happen again!"

Skyress: "Wow! Look at their mean traps!"

Tigrerra: "What else can we expect from these Vestals?"

Shun: "Wait, I have an idea!"

The others: "What is it, Shun?"

Shun: "I'm a ninja, so I know how to throw a shuriken. If I throw a Bakugan precisely, I can hit the switch and the energy created in the arena will overload the dimension controller, causing it to blow up."

Marucho: "Wow, Shun! You're a genius!"

Shun: "Thanks Marucho, it means a lot coming from you. Anyways, I need a strong Bakugan, Dan, can you give me Drago please?"

Dan: "If it means to save the Bakugan, then why not?"

Hydranoid: "Why not me?" *:(*

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl!"

Drago easily dodged the lasers and pushed the switch. In two minutes, the dimension controller of Alpha City would be history.

…

Lync: "Ability activate! Typhoon Chase!"

Atmos: "SCREEEECH!"

 _Atmos power level +100 G's, now 450 G's_

Lync: "You're going to lose, because you're just the loser Garleon said you are!"

Keith: "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, kiddy? Double ability activate! Dual Dragon and Item Core!"

 _Hyper Dragonoid power level +600 G's, now 1000 G's_

Lync: "WHAT?"

Keith: "Dual Dragon clones a Dragonoid on the field, and Item Core adds 100 G's to all of your dragonoids and combines their power levels. Now, get him Hyper Dragonoid!"

Hyper Dragonoid: "SCREEEEEK!"

 _Lync life force 0_

*Atmos flies into Keith's hand*

Keith: "Hey Baron, we won! How does it feel?"

Baron: "It feels amazing!"

Just then, the dimension controller exploded. Seconds later, the ground started shaking. When the little earthquake stopped, Bakugan came out of the ground. The spectators screamed, but then the Brawlers came out with their Bakugan.

Dan: "Wait a minute guys, the Bakugan are our friends!"

Drago: "He's right!"

Skyress: "The Bakugan are peaceful beings that just want to live happily."

Gorem: "You have nothing to be afraid of!"

Suddenly, a piece of the roof fell down. Before it could smash the audience, Hydranoid stepped in.

Hydranoid: "Is everyone alright?"

The crowd began to cheer, since they learned the truth and forgot about the Vexos, who cowardly disappeared.

…

Later that night, the Brawlers and their allies celebrated their victory.

Shun: "Remember, this is only one city. We must free all of New Vestroia!"

Julie: "Oh Shun, why do you have to spoil our fun?"

Runo: "He's right! We have to continue tomorrow."

Keith: "I can help you with that!"

Marucho: "How?"

Keith: "I have a friend, she's a mechanic. Maybe if I ask her, she can borrow you a vehicle."

Dan: "But we don't have a license, not even on Earth!"

Keith: "Who cares, you're criminals! I bet the king wants you dead."

Julie: "I like the way you think!"

The Brawlers were eager to experience a new adventure.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like it! Review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey, I'm back! I'm not sure if I will publish a new chapter tomorrow, but let's see! For now, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

It was 12am right now. A boy with light green hair and elegant clothing was sitting on his throne. He was twirling his hair around as always. Then, a video call occured. The angry face of a 60-year old man appeared on the giant screen.

"Hydron! Have you lost it? The guards say some children knocked them out and destroyed the dimension controller. You might be the prince, but if you fail again, I will come personally to take control of New Vestroia! And under me, things will be different!", he screamed.

Hydron: "Relax father, it's not my fault! The Vexos did a poor job. Don't worry, I will take care of this and punish the ones responsible of this mess!"

"You better not disappoint me, Hydron!", he said and the display went off.

Prince Hydron hated his father's bossing around. He thought his father was too worried and didn't trust him. But he, Prince Hydron, would prove him wrong and make him proud for once. And one day, he would take the great Zenoheld's throne. The Vestals loved him, because he was a strong and brave king. But once Hydron takes over his throne, things would go the way the young prince desires it would. Until then, the green-haired boy had to obey him, something he hated.

Hydron: "Garleon! Come here right now!"

A minute later Garleon showed up.

Garleon: "Yes my prince?"

Hydron: "You know why I made you the leader of the Vexos. We're childhood friends. When we met in kindergarten, I liked you, even though you were poor. So my father let you grow up like a rich kid. If you are truly thankful, prove it to me and crush these traitors!"

Garleon: "Yes sire, I will not let you down!"

Hydron: "Good! Now make sure they don't get anywhere close to Beta City!"

Garleon: "I understand."

Garleon then left. Secretly, he hated the prince because he thought he was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

…

At 4am, the Brawlers were sleeping happily in their room. But then Keith showed up.

Keith: "WAKE UP ALREADY, WE'RE LATE!"

Baron: "I made pancakes!"

Marucho: "Uhh, what?"

Julie: "Keith? *yawn* What is it?"

Dan: * speaking while dreaming* „No Runo, Shun mustn't know!"

Shun: "Are you hiding something Dan?"

Drago: "Enough Dan, you have to wake up! We've got a job to do!"

Dan: *wakes up* "Ahhh, much better!"

Runo: "Morning guys!"

Tigrerra: "Good morning, Runo."

Alice: "*yawn* Why are we getting up so early?"

Hydranoid: "We're wondering too. It's strange."

Keith: "Let me explain. On New Vestroia, the time is different. Normally, we get up at 12am and school is at 2am."

Dan: "You Vestals are strange…"

Drago: "Focus Dan, we can't lose time right now!"

Gorem: "I agree with him."

Keith: "Come on, let's have breakfast. We can continue afterwards."

…

The Brawlers and Keith were eating Baron's pancakes. Surprisingly, they were delicious!

Dan: "Can I have another plate?"

Marucho: "Not again!"

Runo: "Slow down, you eat like a pig!"

Julie: "I can't blame him though, these pancakes are yummy!"

Baron: "Thanks, and don't pick on Dan, I eat like him too when my mom cooks."

Keith: "That's right, Baron could eat a house in just a minute!"

Everyone: "Hahahahaha!"

After everyone finished, Keith brought Baron and the Brawlers to a big garage.

Keith: "Looks like we're finally here."

The garage opened. A young woman came towards them. Her typical mechanic clothes were covered with dirt and oil. It seemed like she just repaired a giant truck.

"Hello Keith, nice to see you! Who are your friends?",she asked.

"Hey Evie, I think you know Baron. The others are… tourists!"

Dan: *whispering to Shun* "Hey Shun, why did he lie to her?"

Shun: *whispering to Dan* "Because maybe this is a secret operation?"

Evie: "Welcome to Alpha City! How can I help you?"

Keith: "They are looking for a big vehicle to travel around New Vestroia."

Evie: "I have what you need, but you have to bring it back in 5 days."

Dan: "We all agree."

Evie: "Nice! Come around the corne please."

Everyone followed her around the corner. Once they were at their destination, the Brawlers were all shocked! There was a huge camper in front of them. It was even bigger than a house!

Runo: "Whoa! It's…"

"Huge!", Alice finished her sentence.

Julie: "Wow! We can throw a party in there!"

Marucho: "Julie! Can't you be serious for once?"

Shun: "Marucho is totally right! We don't need fun stuff right now!"

Dan: "Where is the key?"

Evie: "Show me your license first, then you can have it!"

Dan was surprised. He forgot about this. Quickly, he improvised and showed her his fake Vexos-Pass. But the monent she saw the card, she didn't care about its content. She just handad over the key.

Evie: "I might add that this isn't a normal vehicle. You might have problems controlling it. Wait… Are you even listening?!"

None of the Brawlers listened to her, everyone of them went inside. Marucho opened the window.

Marucho: "Keith, Baron! Are you coming?"

Keith: "We would love to, but this is your trip. Also, Baron and I have to do some things, I hope you can understand that."

Runo: "Of course we can, I hope you'll be fine!"

Keith: "Goodbye my friends, we will miss you!"

Baron: "Goodbye Battle Brawlers! I will miss you more! *sniff*"

Julie: "Aww, how cute!"

Everyone: "Goodbye!"

…

Marucho closed the windows. Now one of them had to drive this monstrosity.

Dan: "I'll be the one who drives!"

Shun: "This isn't a video game Dan, we need someone with knowledge of machinery!"

Runo: "Yeah, you're worse than Julie!"

Julie: "Hey!"

Marucho: "I think I can figure out how to drive it."

Dan: "Aren't you too small for that?"

Runo: "At least he's got a brain!"

Drago: "She roasted you Dan!"

Gorem: "I agree with him again."

The other Bakugan: "We do too!"

Everyone except Dan: "Hahahahaha!"

Dan: "Again, not funny guys!"

Marucho then sat on the driver's seat and started the engine. But the caravan didn't move a bit.

Julie: "What's wrong Marucho?"

Marucho: "I can't reach the gas pedal!"

Shun: "That's very unfortunate!"

Dan: "And funny!"

Runo slapped him.

Dan: "Ouch!"

Runo: "How dare you make fun of other people's height! And the worst thing is, that he's your friend! Grow up!"

Shun: "Yes, you are really immature Dan!"

Alice: "Can we get back to the topic? I have something important to say."

Marucho: "You should listen to her, it's better for us all!"

Everyone else: "Okay, we're listening."

Alice: "When I was Masquerade, I used big and complex computers and machines to track Bakugan brawlers down. I used it for other stuff too, but that doesn't matter. I think I can control this vehicle. Do you trust me?"

Dan: "Of course we do, you're one of us, we're like family!"

Shun: "Dan is absolutely right. We can trust our lives on you!"

Everyone else: "Agreed!"

Alice: "Thank… you!"

Dan: "Next stop Beta City, New Vestroia!"

Drago: "Couldn't agree more!"

* * *

 **Okay, this was only an intersequence, but I don't want to finish this story as soon as possible. If you find mistakes, feel free to correct. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hi there, it's Sunday, so I decided to publish another chapter. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

The Battle Brawlers were about 500 Meters away from Beta City. Beta City was like Venice or formerly Atlantis (if it existed). It was a city on the water. Their caravan couldn't transform in a boat, so they had to park it on the shore.

Dan: "Do we seriously have to swim?"

Runo: "Crybaby! Hahahaha!"

Shun: "Enough! There's no need to be childish!"

Skyress: "He's totally right."

Julie: "Luckily, I have my swimsuit with me! *changes* Don't I look amazing?"

The boys: "Wow!"

Runo: "*sigh* Boys will be boys…"

Alice: "Before we go, I have to confess that I can't swim."

Everyone except Shun: "What?"

Dan: "And you're telling us such a thing now?"

Shun: "Be quiet! She has never seen the sea before. She lives in Moscow!"

Drago: "Well, I haven't thought about that one."

The other Bakugan: "We all didn't."

Marucho: "I can't swim either! Or at least not for such a distance."

Dan: "Does anyone have a plan?"

Before anyone had a chance to say something, they were teleported somewhere. A few seconds later, they could see where they have been teleported to: an arena. In front of them were Garleon and Mylene.

Garleon: "I knew you were up to something I don't like at all! So once we're done with you, you will pay for Alpha City!"

Mylene: "You better send out your strongest brawlers, otherwise you'd lose instantly!"

Dan: "Don't have to ask twice! Coming, Shun?"

Runo: "You didn't even ask for our approval!"

Dan: "I don't need your approval, I'm the leader!"

Marucho: "As you say…"

Shun: "Watch out Dan, don't let your ego take over!"

Mylene: "Will you stop talking? I'm getting bored!"

Garleon: "Me too!"

Dan: "Shun?"

Shun: "Let's do this!"

Dan, Shun, Garleon and Mylene: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Dan: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Note: In this story, the Ancient Warriors have given Drago more power to be the strongest among the Battle Brawlers, along with Hydranoid

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Garleon: "Amusing! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Mylene: "Meet my new partner! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRAAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Mylene: "Hey Garleon, look at their power levels, they will go down like nothing!"

Garleon: "Indeed, they are no match for us!"

Dan: "How about I prove you wrong? Ability activate! Burning Tornado!"

 _Drago power level_ _+200 G's, Helios power level -200 G's, now 750 and 400 G's_

Garleon: "Not bad! Ability activate! Void Stream!"

 _Drago power level -400 G's, now 350 G's_

Shun: "I can't just watch this! Ability activate! Destruction Meteor Storm!"

 _Skyress power level +100 G's, now 550 G's_

Mylene: "Not so fast! Ability activate! Screw Blow!"

 _Elico power level +200 G's, Skyress power level -100 G's, now 700 and 450 G's_

Elico: "Mighty Aqua, give me power!"

Skyress: "Oh no! SCREEEEEECH!"

 _Shun life force 50%_

Shun: "SKYRESS! Are you okay?"

Skyress: "I'm fine, Shun."

Garleon: "Did you see that? I'm gonna do the same to you! Ability activate! General Quasar!"

 _Helios power level +200 G's, now 600 G's, Dan life force 50%_

Dan: "DRAGO! Is everything okay with you?"

Drago: "This was nothing, not even a scratch!"

Dan: *to Garleon* "You may have won this round, but it won't happen again!"

Garleon: "We'll see about that!"

Mylene: "I shall start first! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Garleon: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "RROOOOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Dan: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Mylene: "Gate card, set! Aquos Reactor!"

 _Elico power level +400 G's, now 900 G's_

Mylene: "Get 'em Elico!"

Shun: "Not so fast! Gate card, set! Silent Land!"

Mylene: "What happened?"

Shun: "Silent Land prevents you from activating any ability. Your Bakugan can't move."

Skyress: "Shun? You know what do to!"

Shun: "Yes. Double Ability activate! Storm Stinger and Valiant Fang-Soar Green Destruction!"

Skyress: "This will put you down for good!"

 _Elico power level -400 G's, Skyress power level +500 G's, now 500 and 950 G's, Mylene life force 10%_

Dan: "Looks like it's our turn! Double ability activate Burning Dragon and Fire Tornado!"

 _Drago power level +300 G's, Helios power level -100 G's, now 850 and 500 G's_

Garleon: "You havent't won yet! Double ability activate! General Quasar and Fusion ability Omega!"

 _Helios power level +400 G's, now 900 G's_

Dan: "I could say the same! Ability activate! Burst Shield!"

 _Helios power level -400 G's, now 500 G's, Garleon life force 30%_

Garleon: "ARRRRRGHH!"

Dan: "Nice tantrum!"

Mylene: "Will you pull yourself together? You're acting like a child!"

Shun: "Hmmm, why didn't the dimension controller burst into a million pieces?"

Mylene: "That's because I modified the controller. You can unleash as much power as you want, but it won't help you!"

Dan: "Let's try again!"

Shun: "I'm with you! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Dan: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Garleon: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "RROOOOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Mylene: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRRAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Mylene: "Elico! Change to Subterra!"

Elico: *changes to Subterra* "Bow down to Subterra Elico!"

Mylene: "Double ability activate! Acurus and Screw Blow!"

 _Elico power level +100 G's, Skyress power level -300 G's, now 600 and 150 G's_

Shun: "What? He can use Aquos abilities while being a Subterra Bakugan?"

Mylene: "Let's say Elico is a special Bakugan."

Shun: "Not for long! Ability activate! Storm Stinger!"

 _Elico power level -100 G's, Skyress power level +300 G's, now 500 and 450 G's_

Mylene: "So you nullified my ability? Impressive. Ability activate! Gaia Luze!"

Skyress: "Shun, let's finish him! … What? I can't use my abilities!"

Mylene: "That's right! Gaia Luze prevents you from activating any of your abilities. You can't help her, Shun!"

Dan: "But I can! Ability activate! Fire Shield!"

 _Elico power level -200 G's, now 300 G's_

Elico: "RAAAAAAAH!"

 _Mylene life force 0_

Mylene: "Ugh! How could I let that happen?"

Garleon: "Don't worry, I will avenge you! Double ability activate! Maximum Quasar and Void Stream!"

Helios: "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Helios power level +300 G's, Drago power level -400 G's, now 900 and 150 G's_

Dan: "Okay, this is my last chance! Ability activate! Maximum Dragon!"

Drago: "RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!"

 _Drago power level +500 G's, Helios power level -500 G's, now 650 and 400 G's, Garleon life force 0_

Seconds later, the dimension controller exploded. The Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan cheered from happiness, while the Vexos were nothing but furious.

Mylene: "This is impossible!"

Drago: "No it isn't! The power of the perfect core is more powerful than anything else!"

Garleon: "Haha! That's it! I have to get my hands on Drago! The power of the perfect core is the solution for everything!"

Dan: "Dream on! This will never happen!"

Garleon: "Shut up Kuso!"

Shun: "Do you have an idea how we get out?"

Mylene: "You're not going anywhere! I declare you as arrested! Guards, get them!

At least twenty guards were running towards the Brawlers.

Dan: "Drago! Quick! Open a dimensional gate!"

Drago: "Okay! Hnnnnnngh!"

Drago managed to open a dimensional gate. The Brawlers managed to get through it before the guards came close to it. Then the portal closed, leaving the guards in Beta City.

Shun: "I think we should get out of here!"

Drago: "Yes, it's very important."

Tigrerra: "If the Vexos capture us now, it would be catastrophic!"

Dan: "Let's hide for the rest of the day, tomorrow we take care of Gamma City!"

Everyone else: "Let's do this! For New Vestroia and the Bakugan!"

 **So, how did you like it? Next chapter will come out on Friday.** **Until then, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **It's time for a new chapter! Special thanks go out to Spikedmaster290, my first subscriber, tonka1375, my first liker and Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020 who added me to his favourite authors list. This means a lot to me! For now, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

It was late. Prince Hydron called Garleon in his throne room to punish Garleon for his failure. He failed to defend Beta City. But before Prince Hydron was able to hit Garleon, another video call occured. It was his father Zenoheld, just like before. By his face, Hydron knew he was very angry.

Zenoheld: "Hydron! What have you done? Beta City is lost because of you!"

Hydron: "It wasn't my fault! The Vexos just failed to defend it. Blame them, not me!"

Zenoheld: "Very well. *looks to Garleon* You! Aren't you the leader of the Vexos? How about you put some effort in your work! You're the weakest leader I've ever seen! *calms down* Ahhhhhh. *back to Hydron* I'm giving you one last chance! If you blow it, I will come personally to take care of your mess, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Hydron: "YES SIR!"

The screen turns back off. Hydron lost his desire to beat his servant with his stick.

Hydron: "Get out of my sight! If you fail again, you're no longer a part of the Vexos. Actually, you will no longer be my friend if you fail again! That would mean that you and your family have to go back to the slum. If you care about your family, crush these Brawlers!"

Garleon: "GRRRRRR!"

Hydron: "What was that?"

Garleon: "Nothing my prince."

Hydron: "You can leave now!"

Garleon left Prince Hydron's throne room. With every second, he hated the prince more and more.

…

The next day, the Brawlers were sleeping in their caravan until a familiar voice woke them up.

Keith: "WAKE UP BRAWLERS, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID LAST TIME!"

Alice: "*yawn* I know this voice… WAIT! Keith?"

Baron: "Don't forget me!"

Shun: "What are you doing here?"

Keith: "We're here to help you. We've heard about the news. And I don't let out a chance to get back Helios."

Dan: *speaking while dreaming* "Julie, stop! That tickles!"

Runo: "Are you hiding something from me?"

Julie: "Err, NO! Everybody has silly dreams that didn't happen at all!"

Keith: "By the way, while you were sleeping, I located your caravan. Your GPS was still on, and your doors weren't even locked. I had to hack into your system to keep you safe from the Vexos."

Drago: "This boy is reliable!"

Skyress: "He helped us a lot."

Tigrerra: "Meh, he's just an exception."

Hydranoid: "We think the same."

Gorem: "Whatever…"

Preyas: "Why are you all so serious? Relax a bit!"

Drago: "We can't! At least not today. Actually, especially not this day! Today is the most important day in the history of New Vestroia! Today, we will liberate New Vestroia!"

Every other Bakugan except the Preyas brothers: "Yes yes yes!"

Preyas: "Yes, too serious…"

…

Later that day, the Brawlers, Baron and Keith drove to Gamma City. The Brawlers were surprised about Gamma City.

Marucho: "Where are all the people?"

Keith: "This isn't a city. This is the research facility."

Tigrerra: "This is where they torture the Bakugan!"

Drago: "Out of all the cities, this angers me the most!"

Hydranoid: "We want to destroy it!"

Gorem: "Why are we waiting then?"

Keith: "WAIT!"

Everyone else: "What?"

Keith: "Baron and I can't just go inside like that! We need a disguise."

Shun: "Take these!"

Baron and Keith were given masks, hoods and capes. Now nobody could recognize them.

Baron: "Awesome!"

Dan: "Now let's get inside!"

…

The Brawlers, Baron and Keith were inside Gamma City.

Dan: "Just a few steps and the Bakugan will be free again!"

Suddenly, Lync and Volt appeared and blocked their way.

Volt: "Where do you think you're going?"

Lync: "You have to go through us first. We will protect Gamma City at any costs!"

Runo: "Julie, how about we teach those bigmouths a lesson?"

Julie: "Sounds great!"

Dan: "You're the best!"

Allice: "Take care of yourselves!"

…

The others continued running.

Lync: "Prepare to lose!"

Runo: "You wish!"

Julie: "Dream on!"

Volt: "You can natter elsewhere, it's time to brawl!"

Runo: "Bring it on then!"

Runo, Julie, Lync and Volt: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Volt: "I'll start first. Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Runo: "We've got Haos too! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Julie: "Let's bring Subterra to the party! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Hammer Gorem!"

Gorem: "HYYAAAAAH! Hammer Gorem is in the game!"

 _Subterra Hammer Gorem has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Lync: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Altair!"

Altair: "WAAAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Altair has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Julie: "What the hell is THAT?"

Lync: "Meet Ventus Altair, the first mechanical Bakugan."

Runo: "It's an abomination!"

Lync: "You stupid humans! It's wonderful! Vestal scientists have created it. This shows how powerful we are!"

Julie: "Don't you mean this shows how stupid you are?"

Lync: "You're gonna eat those words! Ability activate! Spinal Saucer!"

 _Altair power level +200 G's, now 700 G's_

Julie: "I will destroy your toy! Ability activate! Taros Hammer!"

 _Gorem power level +200 G's, Altair power level -200 G's, now 700 and 500 G's_

Gorem's hammer hits Altair's wings and it falls down.

Altair: "WAAAAAAAH!"

Altair can't stand up.

 _Lync life force 60%_

Julie: "I found its weak spot!"

Runo: "I bet it has more weaknesses!"

Volt: "Ahem, this isn't the Bakugan you need to care about! Ability activate! Ghost Cell!"

Tigrerra: "What is happening? UAAAAAH!"

Brontes: "Scared? AHAHAHAHA!"

 _Tigrerra power level -100 G's, now 350 G's, Runo life force 70%_

Volt: "You're next!"

Julie: "Me?"

Volt: "No, Santa Claus. Of course I mean you!"

Julie: "I will grant your wish! Ability activate! Gorem Punch!"

Gorem: "This will hurt!"

 _Gorem power level +150 G's, now 650 G's_

Volt: "I can counter that! Ability activate! Maniactus Magical!"

Gorem: "Oh no!"

 _Gorem power level -150 G's, Brontes power level +200 G's, now 500 and 700 G's, Julie life force 60%_

Julie: "Next time I will get you!"

Lync: "No, I will get YOU! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Altair!"

Altair: "WAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Altair has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Julie: "Not gonna happen! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Hammer Gorem!"

Gorem: "HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _Subterra Hammer Gorem has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Runo: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Volt: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Lync: "It's time for my revenge! Ability activate! Thunder Fire!"

 _Altair power level +200 G's, Gorem power level -200 G's, now 700 and 300 G's_

Julie: "Not so fast! Ability activate! Taros Hammer!"

 _Gorem power level +200 G's, Altair power level -200 G's, now 500 and 500 G's_

Runo: "This is getting boring! Ability activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!"

 _Altair power level -300 G's, now 200 G's_

Altair's sensors couldn't keep up with Tigrerra's speed. It had no time to react.

 _Lync life force 10%_

This was too much for Altair, smoke and flashes came out of it. Lync knew what this meant. Even if he still had some life force, Altair would explode if it took another hit.

Julie: "Good work Runo, you found its other weak spot!"

Runo: "Now that this baby is out, Volt has to face both of us."

Volt: "I can take both of you down!"

Julie: "I wouldn't be so sure about that! Ability activate! Gorem Punch!"

 _Gorem power level +150 G's, now 650 G's_

Volt: "Too slow! Double ability activate! Jeer Frontier and Desert Python!"

Brontes: "You can't beat me now!"

 _Gorem power level -150 G's, Brontes power level +400 G's, now 500 and 900 G's_

Runo: "But we can! Ability activate! Saber Glowcer!"

Tigrerra: *to Brontes* "Will you continue to be so insolent after this?"

 _Brontes power level -400 G's, Tigrerra power level +400 G's, now 500 and 850 G's, Volt life force 30%_

Volt: "I don't believe that!"

Runo: "Believe it or not, you're toast! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Haos Blade Tigrerra has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Volt: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mega Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Mega Brontes has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Runo and Volt: "Julie, stay out!"

Volt: "Double ability activate! Darkus Scythe and Darkus Howl Trigger!"

 _Tigrerra power level -400 G's, now 50 G's_

Brontes: "This is the end for you, pussycat! AHAHAHAHA!"

Runo: "I thought he was a Haos Bakugan!"

Volt: "Brontes can use Haos and Darkus abilities. He is a very special Bakugan with magical abilities, that's why I chose him. *to Brontes* Now Brontes, finish them!"

Runo: "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

Volt: "Yeah, you said you were going to teach us a lesson, what a joke!"

Runo: "Lesson number one: NEVER mess with the Battle Brawlers! Ability activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!"

 _Tigrerra power level +700 G's, now 750 G's, Volt life force 0_

Tigrerra: "Runo, we won! I'm so proud of you!"

Runo: "I feel so happy right now!"

Julie: "Me too! You rock!"

Volt: "Alright, you can pass."

Runo and Julie: "What?"

Volt: "You won fair and square and you earned it yourself. Now pass before I change my mind!"

Runo and Julie were now running towards their friends. Their friends will also have to brawl their way to the dimension controller of Gamma City.

* * *

 **If I made some mistakes, feel free to correct them. I will post another chapter on Sunday, maybe even tomorrow. See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Yes, I'm posting another chapter today. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The remaining Brawlers advanced through Gamma City. But it wasn't far until they would be challenged by other Vexos.

Dan: "Just a little more!"

Shun: "Watch out!"

Mylene and Shadow appeared in front of them. They had their gauntlets on their arms.

Mylene: "You are some pesky little troublemakers. It's time to finish you off once for all!"

Shadow: "We're not kidding! You'll go down like bricks in the water!"

Dan: "Did someone order birthday clowns?"

Mylene: "Dan Kuso, instead of talking like a bigmouth, you should brawl good enough to make yourself sound credible!"

Marucho: "Wait Dan, Shun and I will handle those creeps, don't let them distract you!"

Dan: "Fine by me."

Shun: "Alice, Dan! Take care!"

…

Alice, Dan, Keith and Baron were gone now.

Mylene: "Aww how sweet. Our Shun caring for her Alice!"

Shun: "Weren't you the one who wanted to brawl?"

Mylene: "Why are we waiting then?"

Shun, Marucho, Shadow and Mylene: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Marucho: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Preyas and Diablo!"

Preyas: "Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No, it's Aquos Preyas!"

Diablo: "And Diablo!"

 _Aquos Preyas and Preyas Angelo have entered the battle at 500 and 400 G's, combined power level 900 G's_

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Mylene: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRRAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Shadow: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Hades!"

Hades: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Hades has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Marucho: "Whoa! That thing is creepy!"

Shadow: "Meet Darkus Hades, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. After Hydranoid defeated me, I got pretty mad and let him build me a mechanical copy. He says it's his masterpiece, don't you agree?"

Shun: "What are you talking about? It's purely an abomination!"

Shadow: "Oh really? How about you taste something of my abominaton. Ability activate! Phaser Trident!"

 _Skyress power level -300 G's, now 150 G's_

Skyress: "Shun! I need some help!"

Shun: "Ability activate! Storm Stinger!"

 _Skyress power level +300 G's, now 450 G's_

Shadow: "Time to get out heavier artillery. Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!"

 _Hades power level +900 G's, now 1500 G's_

Shun: "Skyress! Dodge the attack!"

Skyress dodges the attack of Hades, but Hades' attack was so powerful that he had to recharge.

Shadow: "Hades! What are you doing?"

Shun: "This is our chance! Ability activate! Valiant Fang-Soar Green Destruction! Marucho, help us!"

Marucho: "On our way!"

 _Skyress power level +500 G's, now 950 G's, Skyress/Preyas/Diablo combined power level 1850 G's, Shadow life force 30%_

Shadow: "HOW?"

Mylene: "Pathetic! Ability activate! Trick World! Attack them Elico!"

 _Preyas power level -400 G's, Diablo power level -300 G's, Skyress power level -850 G's, now combined power level 300 G's_

Skyress, Preyas and Diablo: "GAAAAAAAAH"

 _Shun and Marucho life force 80%_

Shun: "I don't know who we should go after!"

Mylene: "Why don't you just leave while you still can?"

Shun: "That's not gonna happen!"

Mylene: "As you wish, foolish Battle Brawlers! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRRAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Shadow: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Hades!"

Hades: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Hades has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Marucho: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Preyas and Preyas Angelo!"

Preyas: "HYYYAH! Preyas is here!"

Angelo: "And Angelo!"

 _Aquos Preyas and Preyas Angelo have entered the battle at 500 and 400 G's, combined power level 900 G's_

Shun: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Storm Skyress has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Marucho: "Preyas, change your attribute!"

Preyas: "Attribute change! Subterra!"

Shadow: "Time for my revenge! Ability activate! Photon Tail!"

 _Skyress power level -300 G's, now 150 G's_

Shun: "That won't work! Ability activate! Gust of Wind Blow-Destruction Meteor Storm!"

Skyress: "We will trash your mechanical toy!"

 _Skyress power level +300 G's, Hades power level -200 G's, now 450 and 400 G's_

Shadow: "AAAAH! Now you're really making me angry! Ability activate! Full Burst!"

 _Hades power level +1000 G's, now 1400 G's_

Shun: "Skyress, dodge!"

Skyress: "I wasn't planning to do something else!"

Skyress dodges again, and Hades falls over because he used too much power.

Shadow: "Hades! Stand up!"

Shun: "Ability activate! Whirlwind Lightning Storm! Marucho, just like last time!"

Marucho: "Let's do this!"

 _Hades power level -200 G's, Skyress power level +200 G's, now 1200 and 650 G's, Skyress/Preyas/Angelo combined power level 1550 G's, Shadow life force 0_

Shadow: "Gaaaaaah! Hades is useless!"

Marucho: "Just a piece of advice, throw that piece of trash away right now!"

Shadow: "Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I was going to do that anyway."

Mylene: "Once again, I have to clean up your mess! You're the worst partner, Shadow!"

Shadow: "At least I'm better than Lync!"

Mylene: "Elico! Change to Subterra!"

Elico: *changes to Subterra* "Behold Subterra Elico!"

Mylene: "Ability activate! Gaia Luze!"

 _Skyress power level -200 G's, now 450 G's_

Marucho: "Ability activate! Slumping Rocket! … What?"

Preyas: "Marucho, what's going on? Why can't I use my ability?"

Mylene: "Let me clear up some things. Gaia Luze prevents you from activating any ability. Your friend Shun experienced it yesterday. Now Elico, attack!"

Skyress and Angelo: "GAAAAAAH!"

 _Shun life force 70%, Marucho life force 60%_

Preyas: "Skyress! Angelo! Grrrr, you're going to pay for that!"

Elico: "Make me, lizard!"

Marucho: "Preyas, how about you change your attribute again?"

Preyas: "Sounds great! Attribute change! Darkus!"

Marucho: "Ability activate! Whirl Kick!"

Preyas: "I told you Elico, you're gonna pay!"

 _Preyas power level +200 G's, now 700 G's, Mylene life force 60%_

Mylene: "Not bad for a little dweeb like you. Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Elico!"

Elico: "RRRRRRRRAH!"

 _Aquos Elico has entered the battle at 500 G's_

Marucho: "Shun, can you rest for a while please? This is something Preyas and I have to settle!"

Shun: "Okay, like you want."

Marucho: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Preyas!"

Preyas: "HYYYYAH! I'm more energetic than ever!"

Mylene: "Elico! Change to Haos!"

Elico: *changes to Haos* "Hey Preyas, why should I waste my powers on such a tiny weakling like you?"

Preyas: "Come closer and I'll show you who the weakling is!"

Mylene: "Enough talking! Ability activate! Screw Blow!"

 _Elico power level +200 G's, Preyas power level -100 G's, now 700 and 400 G's_

Marucho: "How did he use an Aquos ability while being Haos?"

Mylene: "Did you pay attention yesterday? Elico can always use Aquos abilities because he is special!"

Marucho: "Special or not, he can't keep up with Preyas! Ability activate! Aquos Guardian!"

 _Preyas power level +300 G's, Elico power level -200 G's, now 700 and 500 G's_

Mylene: "Playtime is over! Double ability activate! Flash Freeze and Trick World! You're finished, my dear Marucho!"

Elico: "Told you! Nothing more than a weakling!"

 _Preyas power level -600 G's, Elico power level +200 G's, now 100 and 700 G's_

Marucho: "Preyas, hang on! Double ability activate! Wave Shield and Blue Squall!"

Preyas: "Look at it on the bright side Elico, you will go down in history for being the biggest weakling ever!"

 _Preyas power level +600 G's, Elico power level -400 G's, now 700 and 300 G's, Mylene life force 0_

Marucho: "Hey Shun, we won!"

Shun: "Quick, let's go after the others!"

Shun and Marucho started running. Shadow was going to try to stop them, but Mylene interfered.

Mylene: "Forget it! We're leaving!"

Shadow: "Why? You know what, I don't even care!"

Mylene and Shadow also left, but they were going to do something else; Something very treacherous.

* * *

 **If I made any mistakes, feel free to correct them. Stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **As I promised, I'm umploading another chapter today. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Dan, Alice, Baron and Keith were almost by the dimension controller.

Dan: "Look! It's there!"

Keith: "Excellent!"

Baron: *singing* "New Vestroia will be free again, New Vestroia will be free again!"

Now they were in front of the dimension controller. Dan and Drago were already heading towards the switch, still watching out for laser beams.

Alice: "I thought it was going to be harder!"

Hydranoid: "Yeah, something is fishy here, We can smell it."

Just then, Mira and Garleon appeared out of nowhere.

Mira: "How right you are!"

Garleon: "Almost funny, isn't it?"

Alice: "Vexos!"

Dan: "Garleon!"

Garleon: "You! Dan Kuso! Stop right there! You're not going to destroy the dimension controller of Gamma City on my watch, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Dan: "You're not telling me what to do!"

Garleon: "ENOUGH! I've had enough of you! The only thing I want is to crush you once for all!"

Alice: "Hey! Your mouth is bigger than the universe and your brain is smaller than the eye of a Bakugan in ball form, so if you want to say something, say it during the battle you worthless cowardly scum!"

Garleon: "What did you say?"

He had another outburst of rage, but Mira pulled him by his ears, making him calm down, because he knew Mira was way stronger than him.

Mira: "She's right! We should settle this like true brawlers. And if you dare to resist…"

Garleon was scared of Mira. He didn't want to anger her AT ALL.

Garleon: "Y-Yes, Mira."

Dan: "Look at this chicken!"

Keith: "Hey Dan, B (Baron) and I will participate, but we will lay low. If you need help, say it to us. We would help you anytime, right B?"

Baron: "Yes, Mas… K."

Garleon: "What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

Alice: "*sigh* This guy never learns, doesn't he? Right Dan?"

Dan: *to Garleon* "No more talk, chickenshit!"

Alice: -.-

Garleon, Mira, Dan , Alice, Keith and Baron: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Garleon: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "RRROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Mira: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Thunder Wilda!"

Wilda: "YEEEAAAAH!"

 _Subterra Thunder Wilda has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Dan: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Mira: "Gate card, set! Subterra reactor!"

 _Wilda power level +400 G's, now 850 G's_

Mira: "Ability activate! Gun Lock!"

Wilda: "At your command!"

 _Wilda power level +200 G's, now 1050 G's_

Dan: *to Mira* "Hold on a second, did you hear him speak?"

Mira: "So what?"

Dan: "This means that Bakugan are intelligent beings. Why are you still part of the Vexos if you know that?"

Mira: *hesistates* "I don't care! I am loyal to my king and the Vexos. Your words don't affect me!"

Dan: "So be it! Ability activate! Strike Dragon!"

Drago: "May the power of the perfect core change your mind!"

 _Wilda power level -400 G's, Drago power level +400 G's, now 650 and 950 G's, Mira life force 40%_

Garleon: "Hey Mira, did you see that? The beautiful power of the perfect core? Soon all of it will be mine!"

Dan: "Forget it! I told you that this won't happen!"

Garleon: "Shut up, just shut up! Double ability activate! Nova Spiral and Nova Defenser!"

 _Helios power level +200 G's, Drago power level -800 G's, now 800 and 150 G's_

Dan: "Drago! Ability activate! Dragon Contender!"

 _Drago power level +600 G's, Helios power level -200 G's, now 750 and 600 G's, Garleon life force 70%_

Garleon: "What just happened?"

Dan: "Dragon Contender brings your opponents power level back to its base power level and adds 600 G's to Drago."

Garleon: "Impressive! Once Drago is mine, nobody can stop me!"

Dan: "Are you having illusions again? Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Garleon: "You are the first I'll destroy after I win! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Mira: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Thunder Wilda!"

Wilda: "YYYYAAAH!"

 _Subterra Thunder Wilda has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "RRROOOOOAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Indigo Nightmare!"

 _Hydranoid power level +300 G's, now 850 G's_

Mira: "Ability activate! Clay Wall!"

 _Hydranoid power level -300 G's, Wilda power level +200 G's, now 550 and 650 G's_

Alice: "Big deal! Ability…"

Mira: "Gate card, set! Land Pressure!"

 _Hydranoid power level -200 G's, now 350 G's_

Hydranoid: "Alice, do something!"

Alice: "Sorry, I can't!"

Mira: "That's because Land Pressure prevents you from moving and activating your abilities. And it adds 200 G's to Wilda. Now, begone!"

Hydranoid: "OOOOOOHHH!"

 _Alice life force 30%_

Garleon: "Now that your friend is out, our full concentration is on you! Ability activate! Maximum Quasar!"

Mira: "Wait for me! Ability activate! Volcano Hammer!"

 _Helios power level +300 G's, Wilda power level +200 G's, Drago power level -200 G's, now 900, 850 and 350 G's_

Garleon and Mira: "Helios, Wilda! Combine your power levels!"

 _Helios and Wilda combined power level 1750 G's_

Drago: "Dan, help me!"

Keith: "Should we help?"

Dan: "Nah, I can handle this! Ability activate! Maximum Dragon!"

 _Drago power level +1000 G's, Helios and Wilda -500 G's, now 1350 and combined 850 G's_

Garleon: "You leave me no other choice! Double ability activate! Nova Defenser and Nova Blazer X!"

Mira: "Garleon, I retreat for now, our power levels aren't combined anymore."

Garleon: "Good. This is between me and Kuso anyway."

 _Drago power level -1200 G's, Helios power level +1100 G's, now 150 and 1500 G's_

Helios: "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

Garleon: "Say goodnight!"

Dan: "This isn't over yet! Double Fusion ability activate! Pyrus Slayer and Dragon Clash!"

 _Drago power level +700 G's, Helios power level -500 G's, now 850 and 1000 G's_

Garleon: "Nice try but not good enough!"

Drago: "Uh oh!"

Dan: "Drago!"

 _Dan life force 70%_

Dan: "DRAGO! Are you alright?"

Garleon: "He will be fine when he's mine!"

Dan: "Grrrrr. Last round. Don't hold back! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Garleon: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Viper Helios!"

Helios: "ROOOAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Viper Helios has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Mira: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Thunder Wilda!"

Wilda: "RRRAH!"

 _Subterra Thunder Wilda has entered the battle at 450 G's_

Keith: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!"

Hyper Dragonoid: "SCREEEEEEK!"

 _Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid has entered the battle at 400 G's_

Garleon: "Well well, the masked losers have entered the game, at least one of them."

Keith: "I'll show you who the loser is Garleon! Double ability activate! Dual Dragon and Item core!"

 _Hyper Dragonoid power level +600 G's, Drago power level +100 G's, now combined power level 1650 G's_

Garleon: "You're wasting my time! Ability activate! Nova Blazer X! Show them what true power means, Helios!"

 _Helios power level +900 G's, Hyper Dragonoid power level -200 G's, Drago power level -100 G's, now 1500 and combined 1350 G's_

Garleon: "Why didn't his power level go down lower?"

Keith: "Because Dual Dragon clones a Dragonoid on your side. You have to beat both of my Dragonoids now!"

Garleon: "Doesn't matter, you're still losing!"

Dan: "Not so fast! Ability activate! Maximum Dragon!"

 _Drago power level +500 G's, Helios power level -500 G's, now combined 1850 and 1000 G's_

Garleon: "Mira! Do something!"

Mira: "Ability activate! Ground Detonator!"

 _Wilda power level +200 G's, Drago power level -200 G's, Wilda and Helios power level combination, now 1650 and 1650 G's_

Garleon: "Too low!"

Alice: "That's right. For you. Ability activate! Destroy Vanish!"

Hydranoid: "Game over for you, Vexos!"

 _Wilda power level -650 G's, Helios power level -1000 G's, now combined 0 and 1650 G's_

Wilda: "Mira, I'm sorry!"

 _Mira and Garleon life force 0_

*Helios and Wilda fly into Dan and Alice's hands*

Mira: "NOOOOO! WILDA!"

Alice: "Are you kidding me? You didn't worry about him before, and now you act like you care about him? Shame on you!"

Mira: "Look, I realized the truth now, if you give him back, I'll leave the Vexos, I promise!"

Alice: "I don't believe you, so you can give it up!"

Mira: "Please, I realize that Bakugan are intelligent living beings who don't deserve to be enslaved. So please, give him back, or at least let me apologize to him!"

Alice: *throws Wilda to Mira* "Here, now I truly believe you!"

Mira: "Thank you so much! I want to redeem myself by joining you!"

Dan: "Of course you can join us Mira, we're always welcoming new friends. And speaking of friends, I have something for you, K!" *throws Helios to Keith*

Keith: "Helios! Are you okay?"

Helios: "Yes Keith, I'm always okay by your side."

Keith: "*cries* Oh Helios, it was all my fault! Will you forgive me?"

Helios: "*also cries* Of course I forgive you, let's never be seperated again!"

Garleon: "So it's you! Keith Clay! You will regret coming in my way! Once I tell King Zenoheld that you were helping these Earthlings to destroy New Vestroia's dimension controllers, HE WILL HAVE YOU E-X-E-C-U-T-E-D! And you! Mira Clay! You will rot in prison for the rest of your life for betraying the Vexos and commiting treason!"

Dan: "Hey d**ksucker, you're not leaving this room as long as I am here!"

Garleon: "Fight me, fool!"

Dan and Garleon swung their fists at each other, injuring their opponent badly. Dan broke his nose and Garleon got a dark blue eye. Before they could hurt themselves even more, they got interrupted by the exploding dimension controller. At the same time, the rest of the Battle Brawlers arrived, and the Bakugan transformed into their true form again.

Runo: "We did it!"

Tigrerra: "New Vestroia is finally free again! What a wonderful day."

Drago: "Not yet, we have to scare away that spoiled prince."

Skyress: "Yeah, we forgot that."

Dan: *to Garleon* "You're outnumbered now, there's no way you can win!"

Garleon: "No no NO! Curse you, curse you all! Especially you Dan Kuso, I hope you rot in hell!"

With that said, Garleon ran off. But that didn't matter for the Brawlers, because Mira told them that he would be fired without being able to say a word. Now everything they had to do was to make the prince leave New Vestroia. What could go wrong…

* * *

 **That's it for this week, I hope you like it! First Arc is almost over, so stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Today I had a few hours off (school), so I decided to write a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Battle Brawlers managed to destroy the last dimension controller and even gained another ally. All they had to do was to scare the prince off. Meanwhile, Garleon ran to the prince's palace. Mylene, Shadow, Volt and Lync were already there. They were about to leave New Vestroia without the prince, but something unexpected happened. The king himself teleported himself to the royal palace.

Zenoheld: "What are you doing here? Why aren't you defending Gamma City?"

Mylene: "My king, you must understand that our occupation of New Vestroia was a failure. Why don't we all just go back home?"

Zenoheld: "Mylene, that's a very stupid idea! At least I want to punish those who caused all this."

Hydron and Garleon appeared at the same time. Zenoheld didn't care about Garleon. He rushed to Hydron.

Zenoheld: "HYDROOOON! This is all your fault! Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Hydron: "Yes, I have something to say. I wasn't the one responsible for this! HE WAS! *pointing to Garleon*"

Garleon: "You lying little …"

He couldn't finish his sentence. King Zenoheld built himself up before him.

Zenoheld: "Look at this! The mighty leader of the Vexos himself ran away like a coward. Do you have anything to say?"

Garleon: "Yes, yes I do! I have news for you! The…"

Again, he couldn't finish his sentence. Zenoheld spoke up now.

Zenoheld: "I have news for you too. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Garleon: "But sire! I…"

The king of Vestal lost his temper. He grabbed Garleon by his collar.

Zenoheld: "SIIIIIIILENCE!"

Zenoheld threw Garleon on the floor, making him cry in pain. Moments later, Mira came through the door of the palace. 20 Meters behind her, the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan came. Keith and Baron didn't come, to avoid trouble.

Mira: "Sorry my king, I tried to defend the dimension controller a little longer, but they were six, and I was alone. My partner deserted."

Nobody except Garleon knew she was lying and helping the Brawlers. He tried to convince the king one more time.

Garleon: "King Zenoheld! She's lying! I demand you to throw her into the dungeon below the royal palace on Vestal!"

Zenoheld: "YOU have nothing to say, you filthy traitor! But thanks for the idea, you will be a great prisoner in my dungeon!"

Garleon: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zenoheld: "Where was I? Ahh right! You! You human rats! How dare you destroy the dimension controllers and take away New Vestroia from our control! Do you realize the only punishment for such crimes is death?"

Dan: "How dare YOU invade New Vestroia and enslave the Bakugan! And then you call them monsters and make them fight in arenas for your pleasure. YOU are the only monster here!"

Zenoheld: "You went one step too far, brat!"

Dan: "Did I?"

Dan activated his gauntlet. The king knew where this was going, so he activated his gauntlet too. Without hesistating, Prince Hydron joined his father.

Dan: "Can someone help me? I need the best kind of help I can get!"

Alice: "I know someone who can help, but I don't think you'll like it."

Dan: "I know what you think, but you have to do it! Just this one time!"

The rest: "Yeah Alice, do it! For the Bakugan!"

Alice: "I have no choice!"

*inside her head*

Alice: "Masquerade, can you…?"

Masquerade: "Alice, I told you this isn't my fate!"

Alice: "If you won't do it for me, then do it for the Bakugan!"

Masquerade: "I don't know…"

Alice: "Hell, do it for Hydranoid!"

Masquerade: "You know what? I'm back at it!"

*outside world*

*Alice transforms to Masquerade*

Everyone around: "Whoa!"

Masquerade: "Zenoheld! I heard you have done bad things to the Bakugan. I will not tolerate this!"

Zenoheld: "And who are you?"

Masquerade: "I am the greatest Darkus brawler of all time, Masquerade!"

Zenoheld: "Ha! Not impressed, punk!"

Masquerade: "You'll be crying in a minute!"

Dan: "Okay, here are the terms: Whoever loses, leaves New Vestroia forever!"

Zenoheld: "I accept. Let the battle begin!"

Masquerade: "Dan, are you ready?"

Dan: "Masquerade! Will you stay with us after that?"

Masquerade: "I told you before, Dan, it simply isn't my fate! But this one last time, I'll fight with you."

Dan: "Awesome! Let's show them!"

Hydron: "Finally, the talking stopped!"

Dan, Masquerade, Hydron and Zenoheld: "Gauntlet, power strike!"

Dan: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Masquerade: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Hydron: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Musseagle!"

Note: Musseagle is my own Bakugan, I created it

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Musseagle has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Musseagle is a gigantic green eagle with big muscles and a white head. His wings are almost larger than his body.

Dan: "What the hell? He's powerful!"

Zenoheld: "If you think this is powerful, than look at this! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

Note: Leonidas only has one ability, so I made some other abilities up

Leonidas: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Omega Leonidas has entered the battle at 655 G's_

Another Note: Let's say Drago loses by 55 G's. His life force will drop by 10%, not 11%

Drago: "Leonidas! What have they done to you?"

Zenoheld: "I'm afraid he can't hear you. I wanted the strongest Bakugan on New Vestroia for myself, so I made my scientists torture him until he pledged loyalty to me. He was very stubborn you know, the torture endured for days."

Drago: "You monster! You will pay for that! Dan!"

Dan: "Yes! Ability activate! Burning Tornado!"

 _Drago power level +200 G's, Leonidas power level -200 G's, now 750 and 455 G's_

Zenoheld: "Weaklings! Ability activate! Pyrus Sun!"

 _Leonidas power level +400 G's, now 855 G's_

Dan: "Ability activate! Burning Dragon!"

 _Drago power level +200 G's, now 950 G's_

Zenoheld: "As I said, weaklings! Ability activate! Golden Aura!"

 _Drago power level -400 G's, now 550 G's_

Dan: "What the…?!"

Zenoheld: "Golden Aura is an ability card that brings your opponent's power level back to his base level. You see, I'm superior!"

Dan: "Yeah, right! Ability activate! Burst Shield!"

 _Drago power level +400 G's, now 950 G's_

Dan: "I just nullified your ability!"

Zenoheld: "Two can play that game! Ability activate! Dragon Aura!"

 _Drago power level -400 G's, now 550 G's_

Dan: "You won't shake me off that easily! Ability activate! Tornado Barrier!"

 _Drago power level +400 G's, Leonidas power level -100 G's, now 950 and 755 G's, Zenoheld life force 60%_

Zenoheld: "Grrr! Hydron!"

Hydron: "Yes, father?"

Zenoheld: "Teach those puny insects a lesson!"

Hydron: "Musseagle, you heard him! Ability activate! Andean Nightmare!"

Musseagle: "Aye aye, Master!"

 _Hydranoid power level -200 G's, now 350 G's_

Masquerade: "Why us?"

Hydron: "Because you're weaker!"

Masquerade: "Huh? Pathetic! Let me show you what a true nightmare looks like! Ability activate! Indigo Nightmare!"

Hydranoid: "You'll wish you never messed with us!"

 _Hydranoid power level +300 G's, now 650 G's_

Masquerade: "Had enough yet?"

Hydron: "Hahaha, you make me laugh! Ability activte Air Brake!"

Hydranoid: "Hmm, nothing happened. Let's finish him Masquerade! Wait! What is happening?"

Drago: "I feel it too!"

Hydron: "Air Brake is an ability only Musseagle can use. It prevents any non-Ventus Bakugan from activating his abilities."

Hydranoid: "What a mean trick!"

Hydron: "Silence over there! Double ability activate! Deep Dive and Ventus Borealis!"

 _Musseagle power level +400 G's, Drago power level -300 G's, now 1000 and 650 G's, Dan and Masquerade life force 30%_

Hydron: "That's how it's done! You give up?"

Masquerade: "You wish!"

Dan: "Dream on!"

Hydron: "No more talking! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Musseagle has entered the battle at 600 G's_

Zenoheld: "It's payback time! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

Leonidas: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Omega Leonidas has entered the battle at 655 G's_

Dan: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Dragonoid!"

Drago: "RRRRRRAH!"

 _Pyrus Neo Dragonoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Masquerade: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Alpha Hydranoid has entered the battle at 550 G's_

Zenoheld: "I'm going easy on you for now! Ability activate! Omega Eraser!"

 _Leonidas power level +200 G's, now 855 G's_

Dan: "Ability activate! Fire Shield!"

 _Leonidas power level -200 G's, now 655 G's_

Zenoheld: "Alright, I'm getting annoyed! Time to end this! Double ability activate! Boosting Fire and Burning Hell!"

 _Drago -400 G's, Leonidas +400 G's, now 150 and 1055 G's_

Dan: "Holy…"

Zenoheld: "Are you surprised? Boosting Fire adds 400 G's to Leonidas and Burning Hell takes 400 G's off your Bakugan. My job is almost over!"

Dan: "You're celebrating too early! Ability activate! Dragon Contender!"

Drago: "Let's show him, Dan!"

Dan: "Agreed!"

 _Leonidas -400 G's, Drago +600 G's, now 655 and 750 G's_

Zenoheld: "WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN?"

Drago: "We will never bow to you!"

Dan: "You tell him Drago!"

Zenoheld: "Fine! You'll regret your decision! Ability activate! Ultimate Omega X!"

 _Leonidas power level +1000 G's, now 1655 G's_

Zenoheld: "Hydron! Come here and combine with me!"

Hydron: "Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "As you command, Master!"

 _Musseagle and Leonidas combined power level 2255 G's_

Dan: "Whoa! Looks like we have to combine too!"

Masquerade: "No kidding! Hydranoid, combine with Drago!"

 _Hydranoid and Drago combined power level 1300 G's_

Masquerade: "Dan! Give everything you got, this is our final move!"

Dan: "Alright! Ability activate! Maximum Dragon!"

Masquerade: "Gate Card, set! Darkus Reactor! And for the icing of the cake, Fusion ability activate! Final Demolition!"

 _Drago power level +500 G's, Hydranoid power level +500 G's, Musseagle and Leonidas power level -500 G's each, now combined 2300 and 1255 G's_

Hydron: "Musseagle! Get out of here!"

 _Musseagle and Leonidas power levels no longer combined, Musseagle 100 G's, Leonidas 1155 G's_

Zenoheld: "Hydron! What are you doing?"

Hydron: "Sorry father, but I care about my Bakugan and don't want to lose him!"

Zenoheld: "You idiot coward!"

 _Zenoheld life force 0_

*Leonidas flies into Dan's Hand*

Masquerade: "Do you want to surrender, Hydron?"

Hydron: "Yes! Just don't hurt my Musseagle!"

Zenoheld: "OHHHHH HYDRON!"

Dan: "We won, so pack your bags and never return!"

Zenoheld: "One day, I will take my revenge!"

Mylene: "So, is everybody coming?"

Mira: "I will go home with the cities, I have to do some things."

Garleon: "Yeah, right!"

Hydron: "Shut up, don't make us angrier!"

Garleon: "*sigh*"

Robotic voice from the palace: "Destination set! Takeoff in 5 Minutes."

Zenoheld: "Now go, before I change my mind!"

…

The Vexos left New Vestroia now, the cities would follow soon. The Vestal friends of the Brawlers were saying goodbye now. And also, Masquerade transformed back to Alice. But he still lived on inside her head.

Mira: "Thank you for showing me the right way."

Dan: "You're welcome. Can you do us a favor?"

Mira: "Like, what?"

Dan: "Tell everyone on Vestal the truth about the Bakugan."

Mira: "Of course, I will."

Keith: "And Dan, thank you for getting Helios back for me."

Dan: "Hehe, anytime."

Helios: "Thank you Drago, you saved my life!"

Leonidas: "Mine too, thank you very much!"

Drago: "You don't have to thank me, I'd do anything for my Bakugan brothers and sisters."

Helios: "Are we three now friends forever?"

Drago: "Yes, friends for eternity!"

Hydranoid: "Don't forget me!"

Helios, Drago, Leonidas and Hydranoid: "Hahahahahaha!"

Julie: "Will you guys give us a call sometimes?"

Baron: "I don't think people on Vestal can call people on Earth per phone."

Marucho: "Maybe one day, they can."

Runo: "Yes, our little genius Marucho here could establish universal telecommunication within 12 hours!"

Everyone: "Hahahahahaha!"

…

The cities were now flying back to Vestal. The 9 friends said goodbye. Even their Bakugan joined them back to Vestal because of their friendship. Now Drago opened a dimensional gate for the Brawlers to return back home. Suddenly, a light came down to them. It was the Ancient Warriors.

Dan: "It's the Ancient Warriors!"

Drago: "What do they want here?"

Apollonir: "Greetings, Battle Brawlers!"

Clayf: "You saved New Vestroia, something even we weren't able to do!"

Lars Lion: "And now we're here to give you a reward."

Oberus: "Or in short: We will make you evolve again."

Gorem: "That's really nice of you, but will our friends who went to Vestal also evolve?"

Exedra: "Don't worry, they will evolve too. Into Saint Nemus, Magma Wilda, Ultra Dragonoid and Kamikaze Helios."

Note: I made Kamikaze Helios up. It's a natural evolution of Helios that comes before Infinity Helios. I also made up most of the following evolutions. Drago is an exception.

Frosch: "Now it's time to make you evolve! *ribbet*"

Neo Dragonoid evolves into Cross Dragonoid. Cross Dragonoid now has 700 G's

Alpha Hydranoid evolves into Exa Hydranoid (700 G's)

Blade Tigrerra evolves into Fang Tigrerra (700 G's)

Hammer Gorem evolves into Panzer Gorem (700 G's)

Preyas evolves into Punch Preyas (700 G's)

Angelo and Diablo get upgraded to 600 G's each

And Storm Skyress evolves into Swift Skyress (700 G's)

Drago: "Why do we all have 700 G's now?"

Apollonir: "Because you're an unstoppable team and team members shouldn't be that different. Also all of you are the most powerful Bakugan of New Vestroia now."

Drago: "Thank you, Apollonir. I think I should go back to the perfect core now."

Apollonir: "This isn't necesarry anymore."

Drago: "Why?"

Apollonir: "Since New Vestroia is free and peaceful again, the perfect core is stabile again. You can go home with your partner now."

Drago: "Did you hear him, Dan? We can go together!"

The other Bakugan: "Us too."

Now, the Battle Brawlers returned home with their Bakugan. Everything was safe now. Or not?

* * *

 **Yeah, this took me more than 5 hours! And this arc is finally over. Now we can continue with the main part. Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Arc 2 is finally here! Now the part with Gundalian Invaders will occur. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

*2 days later on Vestal*

"Get out of here!", a man shouted.

"You are useless!", another protestor, a woman screamed.

"You're no longer our king!", a third man shouted.

Outside of the royal palace of Vestal, protestors gathered to rant about the royal family. Since everything that happened on New Vestroia was told to the public by the Clay siblings and their friend from the Leltoy family, the Vestals thought their king was weak. The protestors wanted the king to abdicate. Democracy gained more and more support.

Zenoheld: "*sigh* Look at those dogs barking outside! After everything we've done to them… *sigh*"

Hydron: "Why don't you use violence against them?"

"You imbecile! Don't you realize that this will make them even angrier?", a girly slightly older than Hydron called.

Hydron: "Huh, Larissa?"

Larissa was Prince Hydron's sister. She was 2 years older than him, making her an adult. She had light blue eyes and light blue hair, similar to Mylene's. Her hair was beautifully made. Even her clothes were only consisting of blue and a little white. All in all, you culd say she was very beautiful.

Larissa: "Yes, that's right! I'm here."

Zenoheld: "Where is your mother?"

Larissa: "Sleeping."

Zenoheld: "As always, her 'beauty sleep'"

Larissa: "Yeah, yeah… Do you have any news?"

Zenoheld: "Some idiots wanting me to abdict. As if I'd ever do that!"

Larissa: "I mean REAL news, like a new planet we can colonize."

Zenoheld: "No. Besides, I don't care about things like those anymore."

Larissa: "But imagine, you succesfully conquer a planet and your people won't think of you as a weak old man anymore!"

Zenoheld: "Brilliant idea! I should ask Professor Clay!"

…

Under the throne room of the palace, there was a lab. Professor Clay was in charge of that lab. He was Keith an Mira's father and the king's first scientist. He loved his job and was paid very good. Just when he was getting a cup of coffee, King Zenoheld came down with his elevator.

Zenoheld: "Professor Clay, what are the closest planets to Vestal excluding New Vestroia?"

Professor Clay: "There are two planets, that might interest you."

Zenoheld: "Go on!"

Professor Clay: "Earth and Gundalia."

Zenoheld: "What if we attack Earth?"

Professor Clay: "We can try, but I don't think we could win this war. Rumors say some countries on Earth have very powerful weapons that could destroy a whole city!"

Zenoheld: "And what can you say about Gundalia?"

Professor Clay: "We know even less about Gundalia. Its surface is destroyed wasteland, no trees, no oceans. But the air there is breathable, which means some primitive lifeforms could live beneath the surface of Gundalia."

Zenoheld: "Excellent! When are we ready to attack?"

Professor Clay: "Just now, but you should take some help with you, it might be dangerous!"

Zenoheld: "I'll take the Vexos with me, but that traitorous Subterra girl can stay!"

Professor Clay wasn't happy about Mira telling everyone top secret information, but he didn't like King Zenoheld's remark about her either.

Professor Clay: "But who will you recruit as new members? We lost our Pyrus and Subterra Vexos!"

Zenoheld: "I'll let one of my underlings handle that!"

…

The next day, Mylene Farrow went to the Clay's house. She ringed the bell.

Mira: "Mylene? What are you doing here?"

Mylene: "Relax, I'm not here because of you. Now let me speak to your brother or else…"

Keith: "Or else what?"

Mylene: "Nothing."

Keith: *to Mira* "Mira, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Mira: "Yeah, sure!" *leaves*

Mylene and Keith were alone now.

Keith: "What do you want?"

Mylene: "Will you join the Vexos?"

Keith: "No, I decline."

Mylene: "Are you sure?"

Keith: "Yes, and I have nothing else to say!"

Mylene: "Very well then!" *pulls out an electric whip*

Keith: "Are you crazy?"

Mylene: "Will you join now?"

Keith: "Even with that thing in your hand, no!"

Mylene: "Guess I have to punish someone!"

Keith: "You won't hurt me with this! Stop trying!"

Mylene: "I won't hurt you, but what about Mira?" *evil grin*

Keith: "If you hurt her…"

Mylene: "Will you join the Vexos?"

Keith: "Fine, but only on two conditions!"

Mylene: "I'm listening."

Keith: "1. I choose the Subterra brawler, and 2. Leave Mira out of this!"

Mylene: "Accepted. We expect you tomorrow at the palace!"

…

Mylene left, but Keith still wasn't happy. Helios flew over to him, to check if he's alright.

Helios: "What's the matter?"

Keith: "I have to join the same people who kidnapped you and made you suffer."

Helios: "You got to be kidding me!"

Keith: "I'm sorry Helios, but that's the only way I can ensure Mira won't be harmed."

Helios: "You have to find another solution, or else you're not the Keith I used to know!"

Keith: "That's it! You're a genius!"

Helios: "I am?"

Keith: "I have to create a new person, somebody who's not Keith. Are you ready Helios?"

Helios: "Fine, I'll do it! For you."

Keith created a second personality. A cruel personality know to be as 'Spectra Phantom'

…

A day later, Keith, or now Spectra was at the Vestal Palace with the Vexos and the royal family. He brought his best friend Gus Grav, a blue haired boy with green eyes like emeralds with him. He was a powerful Subterra brawler and his Bakugan was Subterra Premo Vulcan.

Zenoheld: "Is everybody here?"

Everyone else: "Yes!"

Zenoheld: "Good! Now listen to Professor Clay!"

Professor Clay: "We will invade another planet soon. There might be some dangers, so you'll have to use your Bakugan. To all those with a mechanical Bakugan, here you have some new ones!"

Professor Clay threw Altair V2, Hades V2 and Farbros to Lync, Shadow and Zenoheld. The upgraded versions of Altair and Hades still had their old abilities, but their power levels were raised to 700 G's each. Farbros had 1000 G's. None of them were designed to have errors.

Shadow: "But I didn't want a Hades! I wanted something cool, like a spider!"

Professor Clay: "Relax, you won't fail this time!"

Shadow: "You better be right!"

Professor Clay: *turns away* "And to those who have a living Bakugan with less than 700 G's, give them to me please!"

Every living Bakugan in the lab except Helios was given to Professor Clay.

Professor Clay: "Can you wait ouside please, this will take some time."

Now, nobody except Professor Clay and his men were in the lab.

…

30 minutes later, the Vexos and even the young royals were allowed in again. After they were inside, nobody could believe their eyes.

Professor Clay: "We're finally done here! Meet your evolved partners!"

Note: Some of the evolutions are made up, even some Bakugan are made up.

Mega Brontes evolved to Alto Brontes at 700 G's

Elico evolves to Blast Elico (700 G's)

Premo Vulcan evolves into Rex Vulcan (700 G's)

Musseagle evolves into Mega Musseagle (800 G's)

Poseidon (Larissa's Bakugan, basically a male Sirenoid with a trident) evolves into Mega Poseidon (700 G's)

Volt: "What the hell? Who said I would allow this?"

Gus: "Yeah, I didn't agree to that!"

Before anyone else could say anything, King Zenoheld spoke up.

Zenoheld: "You fools! Nobody asked about your feelings! Your Bakugan needed this upgrade to get stronger! Now you won't fail like you did in New Vestroia!"

The Vexos and the young royals were unhappy about his statement, but didn't argue with their king.

Everyone else: "Understand, sire!"

Zenoheld: "Now let's get going!"

The Vexos and their royal masters now started off to Gundalia. Soon, they would be there and a surprise would already be waiting for them.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review if you do. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **The next battles are going to be interesting. You don't want to miss them! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Vestal invaders were now in the Atmosphere of Gundalia, but their arrival wasn't unnoticed. Below the ground, there was a palace. In that palace 6 people, the 12 orders, were discussing what to do with the unknown spaceship. A man in blue with long orange hair had an idea.

"How about we blow them up?", he joked.

"Are you crazy Stoica? Be serious for once!", a green haired man scolded.

"Airzel is right! We must focus, these guys might shoot back 10 times harder!", a man wih spiky red hair called. He looked higher ranked than Airzel and Stoica.

The emperor himself spoke up now. He had purple-ish hair and his horns around his head were larger than the horns of the others. His dark purple cape was also larger than the capes of his Gundalian colleagues.

"Hmm, Gill has an idea. Nurzak, what can you say about that ship?", he said.

Nurzak was a lot older than his Gundalian comrades. He had a brown beard but was bald on his head.

Nurzak: "These ships are neither Gundalian nor Nethian. It's quite possible that they've come from a far galaxy to conquer us."

"Does anyone have an idea how we deal with them?", the emperor asked.

"Emperor Barodius, we can send the minor 12 orders to have a conversation with the intruders. If they turn out to be violent, we can send our Bakugan out to fight them, does this sound good to you?", a blonde woman suggested. In contrast to her fellow Gundalians with gray skin, she had blue skin.

Barodius: "Kazarina, once again you amaze me with your brilliant ideas! Now everyone, send the minor 12 orders!"

…

Back at the ship, everyone was ready to go down to Gundalia. King Zenoheld gave the final orders.

Zenoheld: "Vexos! You go down to intercept the planet. Use your Bakugan! If you need help, ask us, understand?"

The Vexos: "Yes, my king!"

Zenoheld: "Now go!"

Vexos: "Bakugan, brawl!"

…

The 12 orders watched everything on the palace's screen. Now all of them agreed to attack the invaders.

Gill: "Nurzak was right! They've come to invade us and they have Bakugan with them."

Stoica: "What should we do now?"

Barodius: "Easy. Tell the minor 12 orders to attack!"

Kazarina: "As you wish, emperor."

…

All Vexos have sent their Bakugan out by now. They were intercepting Gundalia.

Volt: "I can't believe this! What a boring planet!"

Lync: "Agreed, this planet is literal rubbish, why does it even exist?"

Brontes: "Not even I can make this planet look happy, ahahahahaha!"

Helios: "This planet should be a convict colony, nobody is on this miserable excuse of a planet!"

"Are you so sure?"

The voice came out of a silver haired boy in black, standing on a Darkus Bakugan which came out of a hole in the ground, along with 5 other Bakugan and their masters. They were the minor 12 orders. The Vexos looked at them with disgust, disgusted by their horns and gray skin.

Mylene: "Holy… What kind of ugly beings are you?"

Shadow: "I think I gotta throw up!"

Mylene: "Not now, Shadow!"

"Our masters ordered us to attack you invaders, so get ready to be crushed!", a boy with bright blonde hair called. His body was similar to Volt's.

Gus: "Bring it on then, bigmouth!"

"Such arrogance, I wonder if you're man enough to talk to his face like that a step away!", a boy in green with dark blonde hair said. The tips of his hair were red.

Lync: "Blah blah blah, shut up you loser!"

"It's foolish to call someone a loser before looking on a mirror."

Lync: "Stop talking and start brawling, I challenge you!"

"Plitheon?", the blonde asked.

Plitheon was a dragon-like Ventus Bakugan.

Plitheon: "Jesse?"

Jesse: "Ability activate! Metal Verde!"

Plitheon: "I have no time for weaklings like you!"

 _Plitheon power level +300 G's, now 1200 G's_

Lync: "What? How powerful is he? Ability activate! Thunder Flare!"

 _Altair power level +200 G's, Plitheon power level -200 G's, now 900 and 1000 G's_

Jesse: "It's no use!"

 _Lync life force 80%_

After Jesse's and Plitheon's attack everybody attacked the contrary race.

"Ability activate! Gorgon Viper!", a young blue haired woman with glasses yelled.

Her Bakugan was an alien-like Bakugan with up to 7 heads.

 _Elico power level -500 G's, now 200 G's_

Mylene: "What-the-hell? Elico! Destroy that ugly thing! Ability activate! Hydro Typhoon!"

Elico: "Who let that thing bath in nuclear waste?"

 _Phosphos power level -300 G's, Elico power level +300 G's, now 600 and 500 G's_

Mylene: "Ugh… not enough!"

"My Phosphos is still more powerful than your Elico! Phosphos, attack!", the bluenette shouted.

Phosphos: "GNAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Elico: "Oh no!"

 _Mylene life force 80%_

Mylene: "That was just terrible…"

"Hey, good job Lena!" , the big blonde said.

Lena: "Thanks, Sid!"

Sid: "Now it's my turn! Abiliy activate! Corundum Tusk!"

 _Rubanoid power level +300 G's, now 1200 G's_

Shadow: "Not so fast! Ability activate! Photon Tail!"

 _Rubanoid power level -300 G's, now 900 G's_

Rubanoid: "It's gonna take more than that to take me down!"

Shadow: "Watch out Hades!"

 _Shadow life force 60%_

Sid: "Ha! That was easy. Zenet, I think it's your turn now!"

Zenet was a girl with green/orange hair. Her horn structures and a red gem on top of it covered her left eye.

Zenet: "With pleasure. Contestir! Ability activate! Shiny Monk!"

Contestir: "You're going down, clown!"

 _Brontes power level -400 G's, now 300 G's_

Volt: "Not gonna happen! Ability activate! Shining Nightmare!"

Brontes: "Hahahahaha! You're so laughable!"

 _Brontes power level +800 G's, now 1100 G's_

Zenet: "Ability activate! Vanguard Lola!"

 _Contestir power level +200 G's, Brontes power level -200 G's, now 1100 and 900 G's_

Brontes: "Volt?"

Volt: "Ability activate! Sprite Glow!"

 _Brontes power level +200 G's, Contestir power level -500 G's, now 1100 and 600 G's_

Zenet: "I had enough of you! Double ability activate! Hyper Sky bolt and Bolting Glow!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, Contestir power level +200 G's, now 600 and 800 G's, Volt life force 60%_

Volt: "Brontes!"

"Avior, ready to strike?", a blue haired boy in orange/brown asked.

Avior was a wyvern-like Subterra Bakugan. He would face Rex Vulcan.

Avior: "Always. Just say the word, Mason!"

Mason: "Ability activate! Bolting Chain!"

 _Vulcan power level -300 G's, now 400 G's_

Gus: "Who do you think you are? Ability activate! Hammer Knuckle!"

Vulcan: "You'll pay for that!"

 _Vulcan power level +300 G's, Avior power level -300 G's, now 700 and 600 G's_

Mason: "Your puny attacks won't harm us! Ability activate! Offering Armor!"

 _Avior power level +600 G's, Vulcan power level -300 G's, now 1200 and 400 G's_

Gus: "You're not a challenge for us! Ability activate! Mega Viblow!"

 _Vulcan power level +300 G's, Avior power level -600 G's, now 700 and 600 G's_

Mason: "You're not bad, but we're better! Ability activate! Battle Howling!"

 _Vulcan power level -300 G's, Avior power level +600 G's, now 400 and 1200 G's_

Gus: "Now there's only one thing I can do! Gate card, set! Peace Maker!"

*Vulcan and Avior go back to their owners*

Mason: "You're a chicken!"

Gus: "As if you wouldn't react the same way I did!"

Mason: "Pff, you know nothing!"

Spectra: "I'm disappointed of you, Gus!"

Gus: "That's none of your business Kei… I mean Spectra!"

Spectra: "Don't you dare calling me like that again!"

Gus: "I'm sorry, 'Master Spectra'!"

Spectra: "You'll be sorry if you make fun of me like that again!"

"Great! Destroy each other, but do that on your own planet!", the silver haired Gundalian joked.

Spectra: "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Ren Krawler, nice to meet you!", the Gundalian said satirically.

Spectra: "I'm Spectra Phantom, don't f**k with me!"

Ren: "Sure, tough guy! Someone needs to teach you some manners!"

Spectra: "And who would that be?"

Ren: "Linehalt."

Spectra: "Hah! My Helios can finish him in a second!"

Ren: "Show me then!"

Spectra: "Ability activate! Thunder Destroyer!"

Note: Since Kamikaze Helios doesn't exist, he has no ability cards, which means I had to make them up

Helios: "I will follow every command of Spectra, so better surrender now!"

 _Linehalt power level -200 G's, Helios power level +200 G's, now 700 and 900 G's_

Ren: "Ability activate! Bolting Vibra!"

Linehalt: "Surrendering to you? Never!"

 _Linehalt power level +500 G's, Helios power level -200 G's, now 1200 and 800 G's_

Spectra: "Ability activate! Kamikaze Shield!"

 _Linehalt power level -400 G's, now 800 G's_

Ren: "I can see your insecurity! Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!"

 _Linehalt power level +400 G's, now 1200 G's_

Spectra: "That's it! Ability activate! Double Blow!"

 _Linehalt power level -800 G's, now 400 G's_

Ren: "What was that?"

Spectra: "Double Blow nullifies the opponent's ability twice, turning it back."

Ren: "That's a mean trick! Double ability activate! Dark Saber and Razen Breaker!"

 _Linehalt power level +400 G's, Helios power level -300 G's, now 800 and 500 G's_

Spectra: "I'm impressed. Your Bakugan is powerful! However, that's not enough to stop Helios! Ability activate! Samurai Slayer!"

Helios: "This is giving me power!"

 _Helios power level +500 G's, now 1000 G's_

Ren: "Good, but not good enough! Ability activate! Gigarth Ray!"

 _Helios power level -400 G's, now 600 G's, Spectra life force 60%_

Ren: "Want some more?"

Sid: "We can organize a second round."

Mylene: "You only won because we weren't prepared!"

Gus: "Next time we'll get you!"

Spectra: "One round was enough for now, let's go Vexos!"

…

The Vexos transported themselves away, but the Gundalians knew they would come back and take revenge.

* * *

 **That's it for now! Did you like it? See you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Let's continue with the story! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Back on the ship, Zenoheld was angry.

Zenoheld: "You fools! How dare you lose against some, some …"

Mylene: "But my king, didn't you see how powerful they were?"

Zenoheld: "So what? Aren't you Vestal's best Bakugan brawlers?"

Gus: "Sire, we weren't even prepared!"

Zenoheld: "Silence! *calms down* Professor Clay, we need to find a place where we can set up a base, where would that be?"

Professor Clay: "The closest planet we could find, is Nethia. However, there are intelligent beings on it, so we shouldn't just invade them."

Zenoheld: "Fine, but do it quick!"

…

The next day, a giant Vestal spaceship appeared on Nethia's sky. It's inhabitants began panicking and its soldiers were ready to attack. Meanwhile, Professor Clay hacked Nethia's network and on every Nethian screen the face of King Zenoheld showed up.

Zenoheld: "Greetings! I'm King Zenoheld, ruler of Vestal. We've come in peace, we don't want to harm you, but you have to let us use your planet as a military base! We're at war with Gundalia and we… uhm, have information that those sneaky Gundalians wanted to attack you. So how about a deal? We protect you from the Gundalians and you let us use your planet as a military base, what do you say?"

Nethian scientists managed to hack into the Vestal's ship. Now, besides the face of Zenoheld, there was also a face of a Nethian woman on every Nethian screen.

"Why should we accept this?", the blue haired Nethian asked.

Zenoheld: "And who are you?"

"The Queen of Nethia, Serena Sheen.", she answered.

Zenoheld: "Good, now we can talk like rulers!"

Serena: "There's nothing to talk about, your actions against Nethia are like a declaration of war!"

Zenoheld: "Listen here, we don't want to harm you, but don't resist, or else…"

Serena: "Or else what?"

Zenoheld: "Uhh, or else we let the Gundalians invade you, and do nothing to protect you!"

Serena: "Do you have any proof?"

Zenoheld: "…"

Serena: "I knew it!"

Zenoheld: "Wait! Proof is on the way!"

Serena: "You have 60 seconds!"

Every screen went off now.

Zenoheld: "Professor Clay, do something!"

Professor Clay: "Like what?"

Zenoheld: "Fake something, a video or a document, I don't know, you're the scientist here!"

Professor Clay: "Understood!"

Professor Clay took the video recording of the battle a day ago and changed the speech of the Gundalians. Now it sounded like they wanted to attack Nethia. A minute later King Zenoheld and Queen Serena were back on the screens.

Zenoheld: "We're a little late, but here it is!"

The Nethians were shocked to see the fake video. None of them realized it was fake.

Serena: "I'm speechless! You can stay, but don't let the Gundalians come here!"

Zenoheld: "Understand, we're thankful about your decision, hehe!"

Serena: "Did you say something?"

Zenoheld: "N-No, nothing!"

…

The Vexos were back on Gundalia now. The 12 orders saw this and sent the minor 12 orders again.

…

Mylene: "Where are these rats hiding?"

Spectra: "I bet these cowards ran off after seeing we're prepared!"

Suddenly, Ren and the others transported in front of them.

Sid: "Calling us cowards? You got some nerves!"

Ren: "Prepared or not, we're still better than you!"

Spectra: "I highly doubt that!"

Jesse: "There is a saying…"

Lync: "Shut up! This isn't poetry class!"

Jesse: "So you don't like poetry, huh?"

Lync: "That's right! I hate poetry!"

Jesse: "You'll pay for that! I have no tolerance for poetry-haters! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Plitheon!"

Plitheon: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Ventus Plitheon has entered the battle at 900 G's_

After Jesse everyone threw their Bakugan out.

Lync: "Ability activate! Thunder Booster!"

 _Altair power level +300 G's, Plitheon power level -300 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Jesse: "I can turn this around! Ability activate! Drake Twister!"

Plitheon: "Time to crush your little toy!"

 _Plitheon power level +400 G's, Altair power level -400 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Lync: "You're not taking me down! Ability activate! Shock Cannon!"

 _Altair power level +500 G's, now 1100 G's_

Plitheon: "AAAAAH!"

 _Jesse life force 80%_

Lync: "What do you say about this, huh?"

Jesse: "Lucky shot!"

Lena: "Step aside Jesse, it's my turn now! Ability activate! Spit Poison!"

Elico: "Not the poison!"

 _Elico power level -300 G's, now 400 G's_

Mylene: "Not impressed! Ability activate! Hydro Typhoon!"

Elico: "Get blasted!"

 _Elico power level +300 G's, Phosphos power level -300 G's, now 700 and 600 G's_

Lena: "You're so predictable it ain't even funny! Ability activate! Gorgon Viper!"

 _Elico power level -500 G's, now 200 G's_

Mylene: "That's it! Elico! Change to Subterra!"

Elico: *changes to Subterra*

Gus: "Mylene, we're both Subterra now, can we work together?"

Mylene: "Sure, let's finish them together!"

Mason: "You heard them Lena, let's do the same!"

Lena: "Agreed!"

Mylene: "Double ability activate! Forcement Power and Subterra Force Alive!"

 _Elico power level +1200 G's, Vulcan power level +700 G's, combined power level 2800 G's_

Mason: "Why didn't Avior's power level go up?"

Mylene: "Because Subterra Force Alive only doubles the power level of a Subterra Bakugan ON YOUR SIDE, so don't make yourself false hopes!"

Mason: "We can still beat you! Ability activate! Long Aercules!"

Lena: "Ability activate! Stealth Claw!"

 _Elico and Vulcan power level –700 G's each, Phosphos power level +300 G's, Avior power level +400 G's, now combined 1400 and 2200 G's_

Mylene: "Ability activate! Reflection Jacket!"

 _Elico and Vulcan power level +700 G's each, Phosphos power level -300 G's, Avior power level -400 G's, now combined 2800 and 1500 G's_

Mason: "Ability activate! Offering Armor!"

 _Elico and Vulcan power level -700 G's each, Phosphos power level +300 G's, Avior power level +700 G's, now combined 1400 and 2500 G's_

Gus: "Double ability activate! Heatblast Cannon and Fusion ability Drill Booster!"

 _Vulcan power level +1000 G's, Avior power level -600 G's, now combined 2400 and 1900 G's, Lena and Mason life force 50%_

Mason: "That was dreadful, wasn't it?"

Lena: "You're right!"

Gus: "Hey Mason, that's what real Subterra power looks like!"

Mason: "We can still win this, and our other battlers aren't down yet!"

Volt: "Speaking of other battlers, don't you mean your little Haos teammate? She'll go down soon!"

Zenet: "My name is Zenet, and I'm not going down!"

Contestir: "Neither am I!"

Brontes: "Don't talk while you're eating!"

Contestir: "Are you blind? I'm not eating right now!"

Brontes: "Yes, but you're about to eat my knuckle sandwich, ahahahahahaha!"

Volt: "Ability activate! Trance Rapture Illusion!"

 _Contestir power level -300 G's, now 600 G's_

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Contestir: "ZENET! HELP!"

Zenet: "Help is on the way! Ability activate! Bolting Storm!"

 _Brontes power level -300 G's, Contestir power level +300 G's, now 400 and 900 G's_

Volt: "Brontes! Ability activate! Wizard Proxy!"

 _Brontes power level +300 G's, Contestir power level -300 G's, now 700 and 600 G's_

Zenet: "Nice try! Ability activate! Bolting Glow!"

 _Brontes power level -200 G's, Contestir power level +200 G's, now 500 and 800 G's_

Volt: "Ability activate! Magic Dice!"

*Magic Dice rolls: 1*

 _Brontes power level +200 G's, now 700 G's_

Zenet: "Time to end this! Ability activate! Hyper Sky Bolt!"

 _Brontes power level -300 G's, now 400 G's_

*Magic Dice rolls: 6*

 _Brontes power level +600 G's, now 1000 G's_

Zenet: "What just happened?"

Volt: "Magic Dice is a consecutive ability and if the dice rolls a 6, the opponents ability will be reflected."

Zenet: "Oh no! Contestir!"

Contestir: "AAAAAH!"

 _Zenet life force 60%_

Ren: "Zenet! Are you okay?"

Zenet: "I am, but I'm not sure about Contestir!"

Ren: "Grrrr *to Volt* You'll pay for that!"

Spectra: "Stop right there! You will fight me!"

Shadow: "And me!"

Ren: "Sid?"

Sid: "Ready when you are!"

Ren: "Ability activate! Razen Breaker!"

Sid: "Ability activate! Joule Deeper!"

 _Linehalt and Rubanoid power level +400 G's each, now combined 2600 G's_

Spectra: "Ability activate! Fire Storm!"

Shadow: "Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!"

 _Linehalt and Rubanoid power level -400 G's each, Hades power level +900 G's, now combined 1800 and 2600 G's_

Ren: "Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!"

Sid: "Ability activate! Red Deeper!"

 _Linehalt and Rubanoid power level +400 G's each, Hades power level -1300 G's, Helios power level -400 G's now combined 2600 and 700G's_

Spectra: "Ability activate! Chaos Fire!"

Shadow: "Ability activate! Full Burst!"

 _Helios and Hades Power level +1000 G's each, now combined 2700 G's_

Ren: "What should we do now?"

Sid: "I don't know."

Spectra: "Chaos Fire adds 1000 G's to Helios and prevents the opponents from activating any more abilities. Nice, huh?"

Ren: "Again, one of your mean tricks!"

Spectra: "No more talk! Helios, attack!"

Helios: "My pleasure!"

 _Ren and Sid life force 90%_

Spectra: "This is why I'm superior!"

Ren: "You haven't won yet!"

Spectra: "Soon, I will!"

The next round was about to start.

* * *

 **That's it for now, the next round will start soon, but not today. Otherwise this chapter would be too long. I hope you understand. See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **It's story time! Thank you wwareham1 for liking my story and thank you hopefulmuse617 for following my story! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The first round was finished, the Vexos won, but the Gundalians wouldn't just let them win, so they decided to launch their secret weapons.

Lync: "Had enough yet?"

Jesse: "You wish!"

Lync: "Someone will never learn! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Altair V2!"

 _Ventus Altair V2 has entered the battle at 700 G's_

Altair: "WAAAAAAAH!"

Jesse: "What a pathetic piece of trash! Ready Plitheon?"

Plitheon: "Always am!"

Jesse and the others threw their Bakugan out.

Lync: "Ability activate! Thunder Fire!"

 _Plitheon power level -200 G's, Altair power level +200 G's, now 700 and 900 G's_

Jesse: "You think you're so smart! Ability activate! Ghost Storm!"

 _Plitheon power level +400 G's, now 1100 G's_

Lync: "Ability activate! Thunder Booster!"

 _Altair power level +300 G's, Plitheon power level -300 G's, now 1200 and 800 G's_

Jesse: "Ability activate! Hyper Verde!"

Plitheon: "My favourite ability!"

 _Plitheon power level +300 G's, Altair power level -300 G's, now 1100 and 900 G's_

Lync: "I've had enough of you! Time to finish you off once for all! Ability activate! Shock Cannon!"

Altair: "WAAAAAAH!"

 _Altair power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Jesse: "It's time!"

Lync: "For what, your end? Hahahahaha!"

Jesse: "No, but yours."

Lync: "How do you mean?"

Jesse: *creates battle gear in his hand*

Lync: "What did you do?"

Mylene: "He created lightnings and that thing in his hand!"

Shadow: "That's totally scary!"

Jesse: "Battle gear, boost!"

 _Plitheon + Vilantor gear combined power level 1200 G's_

Lync: "Eh, just a lame gimmick!"

Jesse: "You couldn't be any more wrong! Battle gear ability activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, now 1000 G's_

Lync: "Holy cow! Seems like I underestimated that thingy, what was it called again?"

Jesse: "Battle gear, or Vilantor gear for mine."

Lync: "Okay, thanks and all, but we're not finished. Ability activate! Spinal Saucer!"

 _Altair power level +200 G's, now 1200 G's_

Jesse: "You're not even trying! Battle gear ability activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!"

 _Altair power level -300 G's, Plitheon power level +300 G's, now 900 and 1500 G's_

Jesse: "One character has to leave the cast!"

Lync: "Not so fast! Ability activate! Mega Shield!"

 _Altair power level +200 G's, now 1100 G's, Lync life force 20%_

Volt: "LYNC! *to Jesse* Grrrrr, you'll pay for that! Double ability activate! Atmosphere and Trans Rapture Illusion!"

 _Brontes power level +400 G's, Plitheon power level -700 G's, now 1100 and 800 G's_

Jesse: "You, you…"

Volt: "Don't you know that anger shortens your life?"

Brontes: *to Plitheon* Smile Plitheon, hahahahahahaha!"

Plitheon: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Jesse life force 0_

Zenet: " _Now it's my turn! *creates battle gear in her hand* Battle gear, boost!"_

 _Contestir + Spartablaster combined power level 1000 G's_

Volt: "You too?"

Zenet: "Is big boy scared?"

Volt: "You can't bully me!"

Zenet: "I just did! Ahahahaha! Now let's get serious again. Battle gear ability activate! Spartablaster Sol!"

 _Brontes power level -400 G's, now 700 G's_

Volt: "We're not going down that easily! Ability activate! Wizard Proxy!"

 _Brontes power level +300 G's, Contestir power level -300 G's, now 1000 and 700 G's_

Zenet: "You must be a bigger fool than you look if you think you're winning this! Double ability activate! Vanguard Lola and Bolting Glow! And battle gear ability activate! Spartablaster Rigel!"

Contestir: "There's no way you can win!"

 _Brontes power level -900 G's, Contestir power level +400 G's, now 100 and 1100 G's_

Brontes: "Volt, I'm feeling weak!"

Volt: "Double ability activate! Shining Nightmare and Sprite Glow!"

 _Brontes power level +800 G's, Contestir power level -700 G's, now 900 and 400 G's_

Brontes: "Hahahaha! You're doomed, Contestir!"

Contestir: "Curse… you… Brontes…"

Zenet: "No! Ability activate! Andromeda!"

 _Zenet life force 0_

Zenet: "Contestir, are you okay?"

Contestir: "Thank you for saving me!"

Volt: "So you lost on purpose to save your Bakugan? How noble of you."

Zenet: "Well, thanks."

Lena: "Zenet! Does Gundalia mean nothing to you?"

Zenet: "I'm sorry, but…"

Lena: "No buts! Ability activate! Tri Viper!"

 _Brontes power level -300 G's, now 600 G's_

Brontes: "Someone… help me!"

Mylene: "Elico! Ability activate! Hydro Typhoon!"

Elico: "Phosphos! It's time to put you down for good!"

 _Phosphos power level -300 G's, Elico power level +300 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Lena: "Watch out Phosphos!"

Phosphos: "Huh? *turns around* GNAAAAH!"

 _Lena life force 0_

Lena: "You coward! Attacking from behind is truly despicable!"

Mylene: "Who cares?"

Gus: "Absolutely nobody!"

Mason: "You're wrong!"

Gus: "I don't remember allowing you to speak!"

Mason: "I don't need your permission, Vexos scum!"

Gus: "How dare you talk about the Vexos like that! Ability activate! Hammer Knuckle!"

Vulcan: *to Avior* "I hope you're ready to get 'rekt"

 _Vulcan power level +300 G's, Avior power level -300 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Avior: "Not by a weakling like you! Mason!"

Mason: "Right. Ability activate! Long Aercules!"

 _Vulcan power level -400 G's, Avior power level +400 G's, now 600 and 1000 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Mega Viblow!"

 _Vulcan power level +400 G's, Avior power level -400 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Vulcan: "Who's the weakling now?"

Avior: "Mason?"

Mason: "Yeah! Ability activate! Offering Armor!"

 _Vulcan power level -400 G's, Avior power level +700 G's, now 600 and 1300 G's_

Gus: "Hah! Don't make me laugh! Ability activate! Hyper Impact!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Avior power level -500 G's, now 1100 and 800 G's_

Avior: "It's time to take out the battle gear, don't you agree?"

Mason: "Totally! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Avior + Lashor combined power level 900 G's_

Mason: "Battle gear ability activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!"

 _Avior power level +400 G's, Vulcan power level -400 G's, now 1300 and 700 G's_

Avior: "Any last words, Vulcan?"

Vulcan: "Just three: BITE ME AVIOR!"

Gus: "Ability activate! Hyper Aegis!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Avior power level -500 G's, now 1200 and 800 G's_

Avior: "AAAAAH!"

 _Mason life force 0_

Mason: "Ahh, I can't believe we lost!"

Gus: "Believe it, every single part of it!"

Sid: *looks to Mason and then to Ren* "Looks like it's about us now."

Ren: "Let's show them we're not kidding!"

Sid: "Ability activate! Corundum Tusk!"

Ren: "Ability activate! Razen Breaker!"

 _Rubanoid power level +300 G's, Linehalt power level +400 G's, now 1200 and 1300 G's_

Spectra: "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Ability activate! Destruction Laser!"

Shadow: "Time to intervene, hehe! Ability activate! Phaser Trident!"

 _Rubanoid and Linehalt -800 G's, each, now 400 and 500 G's_

Sid: "Screw this, I'm getting out the battle gear! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

Ren: "Wait for me! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Rubanoid and Destrakon gear combined power level 500 G's, Linehalt and Boomix combined power level 700 G's_

Spectra: "So early? I thought you were more of a challenge!"

Ren: "Never take your mouth as full as right now, or else you might regret it at times!"

Spectra: "Why should I?"

Ren: "Because: Battle gear ability activate! Boomix Lock! And ability activate! Bolting Vibra!"

 _Helios power level -500 G's, now 300 G's_

Ren: "Huh, why didn't my ability activate?"

Spectra: "Because Destruction Laser also prevents opponents from activating any abilities, but somehow battle gear abilities aren't affected."

Ren: "That's all I need!"

Spectra: "Ability activate! Kamikaze Shield!"

 _Linehalt power level -400 G's, now 300 G's_

Sid: "Battle gear ability activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!"

 _Rubanoid power level +400 G's, now 900 G's_

Shadow: "Oh no Mister, you stay where you are! Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!"

 _Hades power level +900 G's, now 1600 G's_

Ren: "Sid, quick! Let's combine our power levels!"

 _Rubanoid and Linehalt combined power level 1200 G's_

Spectra: "Two can play that game! Shadow, come here!"

 _Hades and Helios combined power level 1900 G's_

Spectra: "Time to end this! Ability activate! Kamikaze Barrier!"

 _Linehalt power level -200 G's, now combined 1000 G's_

Ren: "This isn't good!"

Sid: "I agree!"

Linehalt: "AAAAAH!"

Rubanoid: "RAAAAAAH!"

 _Ren and Sid life force 0_

Spectra: "This must be enough proof to show you I'm the most powerful!"

Ren: "You're indeed very powerful, but nobody can beat the emperor!"

Linehalt: "And Dharak!"

Spectra: "Ha! Then why doesn't he show up and fight me?"

Helios: "Same with Dharak!"

Barodius: "We're right here!"

The 12 orders and their Bakugan were standing on a hill about 100 Meters away. They, especially the emperor's Bakugan, or Dharak, looked powerful.

Kazarina: "So you and your inferior Bakugan have beaten the 12 orders. This is very disappointing, you know."

Mylene: "How dare you call Elico inferior, you old witch!"

Gill: "I say he doesn't look like much to me and Krakix, same with the others."

Krakix was Gill's Bakugan. He was a Pyrus Samurai Bakugan.

Volt: "Who do you think you are? You can't talk about us like that!"

Gill: "I'm Gill, right hand man of Emperor Barodius, and I can talk like I want to invader scum like you!"

Lync: "Seriously, nobody cares who you are! Just let us have Gundalia!"

Airzel: "You dare to talk to Master Gill like that you brat?"

Barodius: "Enough! You need to go through us to have Gundalia!"

Spectra: "Big deal, you don't look that frightening to me!"

Barodius: "Maybe I don't, but what about Dharak, huh?"

Spectra: "Helios can take him, right Helios?"

Helios: "I could beat him in a second!"

Dharak: "You're not stronger than me, you worthless lizard!"

Helios: "Come at me and we'll see about that!"

Barodius: "Ability activate! Evil Blow!"

Spectra: "Ability activate! Samurai Slayer!"

Helios and Dharak were fighting each other, but this wasn't a battle. They seemed equal.

Kazarina: "Let me and Lumagrowl help you, emperor!"

Lumagrowl was a wolf-like Haos Bakugan. He had white fur and yellow hair. He also had 6 tails.

Lumagrowl: "Yes please!"

Barodius: "Very well!"

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Spiral Blade!"

Mylene: "Elico! Help Helios!"

Elico: "Just say the word!"

Mylene: "Ability activate! Hydro Typhoon!"

Gill: "Master Barodius, let me join please!"

Barodius: "Come on in then!"

Gill: "Ability activate! Argon Stream!"

Shadow: "Ability activate! Full Burst!"

Stoica: "Lythirius, it's your turn!"

Lythirus was a lobster-like Aquos Bakugan. He was big, blue and had orange eyes.

Lythirus: "As you wish!"

Stoica: "Ability activate! Megalo Scannie!"

Volt: "Brontes! Ability activate! Sprite Glow!"

Brontes: "Do you like hoola-hoops, ahahahahahaha!"

Nurzak: "Sabator, it's time! Ability activate! Destroy Horn!"

Sabator was similar to Vulcan. He was also a minotaur-like Bakugan.

Gus: "Fusion ability activate! Drill Booster!"

Airzel: "Strikeflier, you're the last one. So go and help the team!"

Strikeflier was a humanoid Ventus Bakugan with red hair. Like most Ventus Bakugan he had wings.

Strikeflier: "Alright!"

Airzel: "Ability activate! Down Clatch!"

Lync: "Ability activate! Oh wait! My Bakugan is in ball form!"

Due to Altair V2's absence the 12 orders managed to blow the Vexos Bakugan away.

Barodius: "You can f**k off now, weaklings! And you're supposed to conquer us, how laughable!"

Spectra: "This time you won, but next time things will be different!"

Kazarina: "How adorable! Is this supposed to be a warning, boy?"

Gill: "Go home and play with your toys! You're obviously too young and incapable of fighting a war, all of you!"

Spectra: "Grrrr… Vexos! Retreat!"

And so the Vexos transported away, but they were already planning on how to become stronger. And they wouldn't let Gundalia wait…

* * *

 **I hope you like it! This took me 8 hours! See you tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Today's chapter will be an intersequence. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Vexos were on their ship again. This time however, King Zenoheld was understanding. He didn't say a single word. Professor Clay started talking.

Professor Clay: „You were lucky they didn't take your Bakugan. They were very powerful. I think I have to evolve/upgrade your Bakugan again. Please be understanding."

Volt: „Is it painful?"

Professor Clay: „As long as your Bakugan doesn't resist, it isn't."

Volt: „Alright, just don't hurt him."

…

1 hour later everybody received a new or evolved Bakugan.

Note: Most of the evolutions are made up again, which means the abilities are also.

Pyrus Kamikaze Helios evolves to Pyrus Infinity Helios at 1000 G's

Blast Elico evolves to Blaze Elico (900 G's)

Note: Blaze Elico can change into every attribute now.

Alto Brontes evolves to Ultimate Brontes (900 G's)

Rex Vulcan evolves to Quake Vulcan (900 G's)

Altair V2 gets upgraded to Meta Altair (900 G's)

Note: I decided to give Meta Altair the abilities of Aluze, so that he isn't that weak anymore.

Hades gets upgraded to Myriad Hades (900 G's)

Farbros gets upgraded to Farbros MK2 (1500 G's), and Zenoheld also gets a Darkus Farbros MK2. Together they form Multi Farbros

Mega Musseagle evolves to Titanium Musseagle (1000 G's)

Prince Hydron receives a Subterra Dryoid (1000 G's)

Mega Poseidon evolves to Whirl Poseidon (900 G's)

Princess Larissa didn't want a mechanical Haos Bakugan.

Mylene: „But what about those battle gears? They are very powerful!"

Spectra: „We want some too!"

Professor Clay: „Don't worry, I will work on them. Everyone will get one!"

Hydron: „That's amazing! Now not even they will stop us!"

Larissa: „Who do you mean?"

Hydron: „The Gundalians of course!"

Larissa: „Ah, right! Now I just need a Haos Bakugan!"

Professor Clay: „And I know where you can get one, princess!"

…

The Vexos and their masters were in Nethia again. Princess Larissa and some guards from Vestal teleported down to the royal palace of Nethia.

Larissa: „Hello there, do you have a strong Haos Bakugan?"

Nethian guard: „How dare you speak like that in the royal palace? The queen demands everyone in here to speak nicely!"

Larissa: „I'm sorry, but can you answer to my question first?"

Nethian guard: „Silence! You don't…"

„Relax.", a man with purple hair said from behind.

Guard: „But Commander Jin, I…"

Jin: „It's okay. I can take on from here."

The guard walked away.

Jin: „Please excuse, but you have to talk with respect in here."

Larissa: *blushes* „I understand, thank you very much!"

Jin: „So you wanted to have a Haos Bakugan?"

Larissa: „Yes, that is correct."

Jin: „You're in the right place! 90% of Nethia's Bakugan are Haos attributed. Which one would you like to choose?"

Commander Jin opened a screen. Three Bakugan were displayed: A Haos Merlix, a Haos Splight and a Haos Longfly. None of them looked good to Larissa.

Larissa: „Nah, none of them look good to me, no offence! But what about that Bakugan on your shoulder?"

Jin: „Aranaut? I'm sorry, but he is one of a kind and I don't want to give him away. I might also add, that he is our strongest Bakugan and we share a close bond."

Larissa: „I just want to borrow him, not take him forever. If you allow this, then I'll take good care of him and my father will reward you and Nethia very well!"

Jin: „Hmm, okay, but only for a limited time. After your war I want him back the way he is, understand?"

Larissa: „I got your word! See you later, Jinnie!"

Jin: *thinking* „Does she like me?"

The princess then transported away.

…

A few hours later the battle gears were finished, but all of them except Aranaut's were mechanical.

Note: The battle gears and their abilities are also my creation.

Professor Clay: „Here they are!"

Spectra: „Cool! Mine is Twin Destructor, what are yours?"

Mylene: „Mine is Blazechop."

Lync: „Mine is Sitgon."

Gus: „Mine is Morgenstern."

Volt: „Mine is Laser gear."

Shadow: „Mine is Quatro Hydra."

Hydron: „Mine are Jetgear and Laserblaster."

Larissa: „Mine are Battle Crusher and Backus."

Zenoheld: „Professor Clay, can you give me more information about my battle gear?"

Professor Clay: „It's more of a battle suit than a battle gear. It's called Assail System and when it's combined with Multi Farbros, it forms Assail Farbros. However, there are some flaws."

Zenoheld: „And that is?"

Professor Clay: „Normally it had 4000 G's, but since it unifies with Multi Farbros, I had to make it lighter. If it had the original shape, Assail Farbros would be much stronger, but it would be too boxy and heavy to move. Every Bakugan with high speed could take advantage of this."

Zenoheld: „I understand."

Professor Clay: „Now everyone, I hacked into Gundalia's network and got some information about those who attacked us. They call themselves the '12 orders' and the 'minor 12 orders'. Let's see who they are: Ren Krawler is the leader and Darkus brawler of the minor 12 orders. His Bakugan is Darkus Linehalt. Sid Arkale is the Pyrus brawler of the minor 12 orders. His Bakugan is Pyrus Rubanoid. Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow are their Aquos and Haos brawlers. Their Bakugan are Aquos Phosphos and Haos Contestir. Mason Brown and Jesse Glenn are their Subterra and Ventus brawlers. Their Bakugan are Subterra Avior and Ventus Plitheon. Now let's talk about the 12 orders. Stoica is their Aquos brawler. His Bakugan is Aquos Lythirus. Airzel is their Ventus brawler. His Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflier. Nurzak is their Subterra brawler. His Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. Gill is their Pyrus brawler. His Bakugan is Pyrus Krakix. Kazarina is their Haos Brawler. Her Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. And the mightiest of them all, Emperor Barodius, is Gundalia's Emperor and the Darkus brawler of the 12 orders. His Bakugan is Darkus Dharak. Beware, he is very powerful!"

Zenoheld: „Is that everything?"

Professor Clay: „Yes, sire!"

Hydron: „Before we attack, can I send them a video message please?"

Zenoheld: „Better start recording now!"

…

The same thing happened on Gundalia. Kazarina presented the minor 12 orders and the 12 orders their enemies.

Kazarina: „I hacked into their ship and managed to get some information. Now I'll present you our enemies. Our enemies are Vestals. One group calls themselves 'Vexos', the others are their royal masters. Let's start with the Vexos: Volt Luster is their Haos brawler. His Bakugan is Haos Ultimate Brontes. Lync Volan is their Ventus brawler. His Bakugan is Ventus Meta Altair. Shadow Prove is their Darkus brawler. His Bakugan is Darkus Myriad Hades. Mylene Farrow is their Aquos brawler. Her Bakugan is Aquos Blaze Elico. Gus Grav is their Subterra brawler and second in command. His Bakugan is Subterra Quake Vulcan. And their leader and Pyrus brawler is Spectra Phantom. His Bakugan is Pyrus Infinity Helios. You should always keep and eye on him, he's very powerful! Now about the royal family: King Zenoheld is Vestal's king. He owns 2 Farbros MK2's. One in Pyrus and one in Darkus. Prince Hydron is a Ventus and Subterra brawler. His Bakugan are Ventus Titanium Musseagle and Subterra Dryoid. Finally there is Princess Larissa, the weakest member of the royal brawlers. Her Bakugan are Aquos Whirl Poseidon and Haos Aranaut, which she obtained from Nethia. This is everything you must know about them."

Just then a video message showed up on their screen. It was Prince Hydron.

Prince Hydron: „Listen up you Gundalian lowlifes! We officially declare war on you! Now listen exactly to what my father says, do you understand?"

Zenoheld: *to Hydron* „That's enough Hydron! *to the camera* Greetings! I am King Zenoheld, king of Vestal. We came here to peacefully colonize Gundalia, but since you've resisted, we don't just pretend that didn't happen! You can surrender or make everything worse. That's all I got to say!"

The video message closed.

Kazarina: „Who does this brat think he is?"

Gill: „I'm more worried about his father though."

Airzel: „We won't let this unanswered, right?"

Stoica: „If they want a war, they can have it! Hahahaha!"

Nurzak: „There's nothing funny about war, Stoica! However, this is the only way to defend Gundalia."

Barodius: „Nurzak is right! Now everyone, put the shields up and tell the guards to be ready and prepared to fight! Same thing about you!"

Everyone else: „As you wish, emperor!"

The Gundalians knew that the shields would stop the invaders from entering Gundalia's inside, but not Gundalia's surface.

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you like it! If you find mistakes, feel free to correct. See you tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **It's time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Vexos were surprised to see a giant shield on Gundalia when they came the next morning. But as they said, resistance was futile (to them). They were ready to attack.

Everyone: "Bakugan, brawl!"

…

Inside the emperor's palace in Gundalia, the 12 orders noticed this.

Barodius: "Those insolent fools! Tell the guards to fight back, understand?"

Kazarina: "Yes of course, sire, but should we go too?"

Barodius: "Yes, everyone! I will come later, I have to do something important."

…

The Vexos were now fighting lots of weak Bakugan, like Scaboids, Megaruses, Ramdols, Grens, Nastixes and more.

Helios: "That's the 50th Spidaro I defeated!"

Elico: "These Megaruses get blown away like tissuepaper in the wind!"

Brontes: "I humiliate 4 Scaboids a second! Hahahahaha!"

Lync: "These Farakspins can't keep up with Altair, haha!"

Shadow: "Same with these Ramdols! They're so weak!"

Gus: "My Vulcan just keeps crushing those Clawsauruses!"

Zenoheld: "Enough bragging, destroy the shield!"

Gus: "Very well, my king! Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Just then the 12 orders and the minor ones came. Emperor Barodius wasn't there.

Kazarina: "What do you think you're doing, Vexos? Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

Lumagrowl: "You won't conquer Gundalia!"

Gus: "Unbelievable! He nullified Vulcan's ability!"

Gill: "Did you really think we were so weak you can walk in without any effort?"

Volt: "No matter what, we won't lose!"

Airzel: "Ha! Can you ensure that?"

Volt: "Sure!"

Airzel: "Prove it, punk!"

 _Battle open_

Note: More than 50% of Strikeflier's abilities have no stats, so I had to make them up.

Volt: "Brontes!"

Brontes: "Let's show them, Volt!"

Volt: "Ability activate! Golden Facade!"

 _Strikeflier power level -200 G's, now 700 G's_

Airzel: "Strikeflier! What is happening?"

Strikeflier: "I can't move!"

Volt: "Golden Facade blocks the opponent from activating any ability. It also takes 200 G's off your Bakugan. Now Brontes, attack!"

Brontes: "Hahahahaha!"

 _Airzel life force 60%_

Airzel: "That's it! I'm not going easy on you anymore! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

Strikeflier: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Strikeflier has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Volt: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Ultimate Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Ultimate Brontes has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Airzel: "Ability activate! Diamond Trick!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, now 400 G's_

Volt: "Hang on Brontes! Ability activate! Doom Rings!"

 _Strikeflier power level -500 G's, now 400 G's_

Airzel: "Is this all you got? Ability activate! Green Flash!"

 _Strikeflier power level +500 G's, now 900 G's_

Volt: "Not at all! Ability activate! Orb of Light!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, now 900 G's_

Airzel: "You're really starting to annoy me! Ability activate! Down Clatch!"

Strikeflier: "This is gonna hurt!"

 _Strikeflier power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Brontes: "Ow ow ow ow!"

Volt: "Hnnnn, ability activate! Haos Healer!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Airzel: "Stay down already! Triple ability activate! Tidal Foehn, plus Burst Mistral, plus Mirage Typhoon!"

Strikeflier: "This is the end for you, clown!"

 _Brontes power level -1200 G's, now 200 G's_

Volt: "Okay, it's time! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Brontes + Laser gear combined power level 300 G's_

Airzel: "What? You have battle gear?"

Volt: "Surprised? Battle gear ability activate! Laser Gear Lock!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, Strikeflier power level -500 G's, now 800 and 900 G's_

Airzel: "Still too low, but if you want to use battle gear, then have it! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Strikeflier + Battle Turbine combined power level 1000 G's_

Airzel: "Battle gear ability activate! Battle Turbine Rain!"

 _Strikeflier power level +500 G's, Brontes power level -500 G's, now 1500 and 300 G's_

Volt: "Battle gear ability activate! Laser Gear Arrow!"

 _Strikeflier power level -400 G's, Brontes power level +400 G's, now 1100 and 700 G's, Volt life force 20%_

Airzel: "Admit your defeat!"

Volt: "You were lucky this time, it won't happen again! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Ultimate Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Ultimate Brontes has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Airzel: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

Strikeflier: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Strikeflier has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Volt: "Ability activate! Lure World!"

Brontes: "Hahaha! I'm going to enjoy this!"

 _Strikeflier power level -400 G's, now 500 G's_

Airzel: "Strikeflier! Snap out of it!"

Volt: "Try all you want, it won't help!"

Airzel: "I know a way! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Strikeflier + Battle Turbine combined power level 600 G's_

Volt: "I can do that too! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Brontes + Laser gear combined power level 1000 G's_

Airzel: "Battle gear ability activate! Battle Turbine Rain!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, Strikeflier power level +500 G's, now 1100 and 500 G's_

Volt: "How pathetic and predictable! Battle gear ability activate! Laser Gear Lock!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, Strikeflier power level -500 G's, now 1000 and 600 G's_

Airzel: "Strikeflier!"

Strikeflier: "RAAAAAAAH!"

 _Airzel life force 0_

Volt: "Hmpf!"

Airzel: "How could this be?"

Volt: "You overestimated yourself."

Airzel: "Grrrr, don't celebrate too early, we will crush you another time!"

Volt: "Says who?"

Airzel: "Grrrr, Master Gill will take care of you!"

Lync: "Take a breather, if he's going to face someone, it'll be me!"

Gill: "You're talking way too much, you know that?"

Lync: "I don't care, just face me!"

Gill: "As you wish, but don't cry when you lose!"

 _Battle open_

* * *

 **That was it for today, next week I'll continue. See you next time**!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **I had a few hours off again, so I decided to publish another new chapter. Thank you Dragnic Overlord-sama for following my story! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Gill: "Do you understand what you've gotten yourself into?"

Lync: "I'm not scared!"

Gill: "Fine, but don't expect me to have mercy with you!"

Lync: "I'm fine with this."

Note: Krakix' abilities don't have stats, I made them up.

Gill: "Let's start then, ability activate! Deadly Inferno!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, now 500 G's_

Lync: "Time to test out my new abilities! Triple ability activate! Hybrid Cannon + Shower Harpoon + Aura Cannon!"

 _Altair power level +500 G's, Krakix power level -200 G's, now 1000 and 700 G's_

Gill: "That's nothing! Ability activate! Argon Stream!"

Krakix: "RAAAAH!"

 _Krakix power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Lync: "Double ability activate! Thunder Stripper and Sling Boomerang!"

 _Krakix power level -400 G's, now 800 G's_

Gill: "Pathetic! Ability activate! Deadly Nebulous!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, now 600 G's_

Lync: "This is getting annoying! Double ability activate! Air Lance and Dora Cannon!"

 _Krakix -200 G's, Altair +400 G's, now 600 and 1000 G's_

Gill: "This is something we both agree on! *creates battler gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost"

 _Krakix + Vicer combined power level 700 G's_

Lync: "I don't need battle gear to defeat you!"

Gill: "Have it your way! Battle gear ability activate! Vicer Oroch!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, Krakix power level +400 G's, now 600 and 1100 G's_

Lync: "You think you're so strong, but let me show you what true power is! Double ability activate! Giga Armor and Sky Impact!"

 _Altair power level +800 G's, Krakix power level -300 G's, now 1400 and 800 G's_

Gill: "You won't take Krakix from me! Ability activate! Samurai Shield!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, now 1000 G's, Gill life force 60%_

Gill: "Alright kid, you might have beaten me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!"

Lync: "We'll see! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Meta Altair!"

Altair: "WAAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Meta Altair has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gill: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Krakix: "RAAAAAAH!"

 _Pyrus Krakix has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gill: "Ability activate! Deadly Inferno!"

 _Altair power level -400 G's, now 500 G's_

Lync: "I figured out your strategy dude! Double ability activate! Blaster Bind and Sky Impact!"

 _Altair power level +900 G's, now 1400 G's_

Gill: "Not with my battle gear! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Krakix + Vicer combined power level 1000 G's_

Gill: "Battle gear ability activate! Vicer Fire Clout!"

 _Krakix power level +500 G's, Altair power level -500 G's, now 1500 and 900 G's_

Lync: "Battle gear, boost!"

 _Altair + Sitgon combined power level 1000 G's_

Lync: "Battle gear ability activate! Sitgon Fire!"

 _Altair power level +400 G's, Krakix power level -400 G's, now 1400 and 1100 G's_

Gill: "Gate card, set! Pyrus reactor!"

 _Krakix power level +400 G's, now 1500 G's_

Gill: "Knock him down, Krakix!"

Krakix: "Understand!"

*Aluze gets knocked down*

Lync: "Ability activate! Drive Storm!"

 _Krakix power level -700 G's, now 800 G's_

Lync: "I just nullified your gate card!"

Gill: "And you fell for it!"

Lync: "W-what did you say?"

Gill: "Gate card, set! Gaia Burning!"

 _Krakix power level +400 G's, now 1200 G's_

Lync: "Hothothothothot!"

Gill: "That's right! Krakix is the only Bakugan able to withstand this kind of heat! And speaking of Gaia, ability activate! Gaia Exclamation!"

 _Krakix power level +200 G's, Altair power level -200 G's, now 1400 and 1200 G's, Lync life force 60%_

Gill: "See, I told you you wouldn't beat me!"

Lync: "Next round things will be different!"

Gill: "Show me, little man! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Krakix: "RRAAAAAAH!"

 _Pyrus Krakix has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Lync: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Meta Altair!"

Altair: "WAAAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Meta Altair has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Lync: "Battle gear, boost!"

 _Altair + Sitgon combined power level 1000 G's_

Gill: "So early? Where's the fun?"

Lync: "There is no fun in battle! Battle gear ability activate! Sitgon Perforate!"

 _Krakix power level -500 G's, Altair power level +500 G's, now 400 and 1500 G's_

Gill: "I know how to stop this! Double ability activate! Deadly Nebulous and Deadly Inferno!"

Krakix: "RAAAH!"

 _Altair power level -800 G's, now 700 G's_

Lync: "Not enough!"

Gill: "This will change soon! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battler gear, boost!"

 _Krakix + Vicer combined power level 500 G's_

Gill: "Battle gear ability activate! Vicer Fire Clout!"

 _Krakix power level +500 G's, Altair power level -500 G's, now 1000 and 200 G's_

Lync: "Battle gear ability activate! Sitgon Fire!"

 _Altair power level +400 G's, Krakix power level -400 G's, now 600 and 600 G's_

Gill: "Battle gear ability activate! Vicer Oroch!"

 _Krakix power level +400 G's, Altair power level -400 G's, now 1000 and 200 G's_

Lync: "Altair!"

Gill: "Don't make yourself false hopes, he will be nothing but scrap metal soon!"

Lync: "Gate card, set! Ventus reactor!"

 _Altair power level +400 G's, now 600 G's, Lync life force 0_

Gill: "So you managed to keep your little bird?"

Lync: "Got a problem with this?"

Gill: "Yes, because that probably would've made you go home to your mommy and never step foot in Gundalia again!"

Lync: "I may have lost to you, but Shadow, Volt, Mylene, Gus and especially Spectra will kick your ass! Speaking of Shadow, where is he?"

…

* * *

 **That's it for today, see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

While the other Bakugan were clashing on one side of the shield, Shadow and Hades were about to destroy the shield from the other side.

Shadow: "Haha! Those Gundalians were so easy to fool! Now Hades, destroy the shield!"

Nurzak: "Not so fast!"

Nurzak and Sabator came running towards them. They guessed that something was wrong.

Shadow: "Looks like you figured it out. Doesn't matter, the shield will burst into 1000 pieces! Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Range Sonic!"

Hades' ability got blown away before it could reach the shield.

Shadow: "Okay that's it grandpa, you're gonna regret this!"

Nurzak: "Show me what you got, boy!"

 _Battle open_

Note: I made up Sabator's abilities that don't have stats. And this is the last time, there won't be notes like this in the future.

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

 _Sabator power level -500 G's, now 400 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Brute Cam Wilder!"

 _Sabator power level +500 G's, now 900 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Phaser!"

 _Hades power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Break Sonic!"

 _Hades power level -500 G's, now 900 G's_

Shadow: "I'm losing my patience! Ability activate! Myriad Cannon!"

 _Hades power level +1000 G's, now 1900 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Tough Rock!"

Shadow: "What's that?"

Nurzak: "When Tough Rock is activated, no attack can harm Sabator."

Sabator: "Did you think I'll let a mechanical beast finish me off?"

Shadow: "If Hades can't finish you off, then what about my battle gear? Battle gear, boost!"

 _Hades + Quatro Hydra combined power level 2000 G's_

Shadow: "Battle gear ability ac…"

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Darkus Matter!"

 _Hades power decrease, Sabator power increase, …, now 1500 and 1400 G's_

Sabator: "Arrgh, I can't take it any longer! Too much power!"

Nurzak: "Sabator!"

Shadow: "That's some Myriad Hades power for you!"

Nurzak: "Gate card, set! Subterra reactor!"

 _Sabator power level +400 G's, now 1800 G's_

Sabator: "Better!"

 _Hades power decrease, Sabator power increase, …, now 1000 and 1900 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Shield!"

 _Sabator power level -1000 G's, now 900 G's_

To avoid getting destroyed, Sabator stops absorbing Hades' Darkus powers. He is heavily weakened.

Shadow: "Time to end this!" Gate card, set! Phantasm!"

 _Sabator power level -100 G's, now 800 G's_

Sabator: "I'm sorry, Master!"

 _Nurzak life force 60%_

Nurzak: "Sabator! *to Shadow* You'll pay for that!"

Shadow: "Oh, am I? Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Myriad Hades!"

Hades: "ROOOAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Myriad Hades has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Nurzak: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

Sabator: "RRRAH!"

 _Subterra Sabator has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Destroy Horn!"

 _Sabator power level +400 G's, now 1300 G's_

Shadow: "Are you trying to put me to into sleep? Ability activate! Myriad Lightning!"

 _Sabator power level -600 G's, now 700 G's_

Nurzak: "I can't believe this! He's way too powerful!"

Shadow: "Glad we are in an agreement!"

Nurzak: "If I can't beat him by normal methods, then I have to get out the battle gear! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Sabator + Chompixx combined power level 800 G's_

Nurzak: "Battle gear ability activate! Chamber Land Breaker!"

 _Hades power level -400 G's, Sabator power level +400 G's, now 500 and 1200 G's_

Nurzak: "It's time to give up! You're outmatched!"

Shadow: "You're wrong, old man! Ability activate! Myriad Shield!"

 _Sabator power level -1000 G's, now 200 G's_

Nurzak: "I've underestimated you again, but can you do this? Gate card, set! Silent Stalker!"

Shadow: "So what's this about?"

Nurzak: "Silent Stalker prevents you from activating your abilities and allows Sabator to use his Level 3 class battle gear ability. So now you're doomed! Battle gear ability activate! Sabator Hot Fury!"

 _Sabator power level +700 G's, Hades power level -700 G's, now 900 and 0 G's, Shadow life force 0_

Shadow: "Nooo, Hades!"

Myriad Hades was completely destroyed. Thousands of pieces of Hades were lying on the ground.

Nurzak: "That must've scared you off!"

Shadow: "Well, yeah, it did a little, but he's replaceable."

Nurzak: "What do you mean?"

Shadow: "He's a mechanical Bakugan, we can produce millions of them."

Nurzak: "That's bad!"

Shadow: "I wish it would be, but due to the lack of brawlers, we can't use them all at once. Anyways, I need to go back to the ship to get a new Bakugan, so byeee!"

…

Shadow was gone and Gundalia's shield was safe a little longer. They knew that the shield would burst one day, but they didn't know WHEN it would burst.

* * *

 **So that's it for today, I know it's short, but I'm not in the mood for writing long stories, because I'm sick. But I still hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Saturday is my favourite day, for stories and everything else. I also want to thank Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020 for liking and following my story. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Back at the frontlines, Gus and Vulcan were fighting Kazarina and Lumagrowl. An official battle already began.

Gus: "Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Vulcan: "Taste these, mutt!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

Lumagrowl: "Not so tough now, huh?"

 _Vulcan power level -500 G's, now 900 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Quake Impact!"

Vulcan: "This is gonna hurt!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1400 and 400 G's_

Kazarina: "We will best you one way or another! Double ability activate! Spiral Blade and Deadly Fantasma!"

Lumagrowl: "You're no match for me!"

 _Vulcan power level -700 G's, Lumagrowl power level +700 G's, now 700 and 1100 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Quake Tornado!"

Vulcan: "This is one of my favourites!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1200 and 600 G's_

Kazarina: "Quite repetetive, don't you agree? Double ability activate! Blade Fantasma and Skoll Fang!"

Lumagrowl: "You're getting on my nerves!"

 _Vulcan power level -700 G's, now 500 G's_

Gus: "Alright, time to get out the heavy toys! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Vulcan + Morgenstern combined power level 600 G's_

Kazarina: "So we're using battle gear?"

Lumagrowl: "I think that's a sign of weakness!"

Gus: "Silence over there! We're just using it because this is taking way too long!"

Kazarina: "Whatever you say…"

Gus: "Battle gear ability activate! Morgenstern Strike!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1100 and 100 G's_

Kazarina: "What? Seriously? Even his battle gear abilities have the same stats?"

Gus: "This shouldn't be your concern, look at Lumagrowl's power level."

Lumagrowl: "He's right! Help me Mistress!"

Kazarina: "I am! Double ability activate! Fang Dome and Wolf Howler!"

 _Lumagrowl pover level +300 G's, Vulcan power level -500 G's, now 400 and 600 G's, Kazarina life force 60%_

Gus: "No one beats Vulcan!"

Kazarina: "We'll see about that! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

Lumagrowl: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Haos Lumagrowl has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gus: "Get ready for another trashing! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Quake Vulcan!"

Vulcan: "RRRRRRRRAH!"

 _Subterra Quake Vulcan has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Skoll Fang!"

Lumagrowl: "I will tear you apart!"

 _Vulcan power level -300 G's, now 600 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Rock Cyclone!"

Vulcan: "Not a chance!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1100 and 400 G's_

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Fang Dome!"

Lumagrowl: "What about now?"

 _Lumagrowl power level +300 G's, now 700 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Heavy Cyclone!"

Vulcan: "By far not enough!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1600 and 200 G's_

Gus: "Stop going easy on me you old witch, it's annoying!"

Vulcan: "We wanted more of a challenge!"

Kazarina: "My dear little child, you fell for my trick!"

Lumagrowl: "You fell for it so hard it's pathetic!"

Gus: "What are you… talking about?"

Kazarina: "It's actually very easy. *creates battle gear in her hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Lumagrowl + Barias gear combined power level 300 G's_

Gus: "A battle gear won't help you! You're finished!"

Kazarina: "My foolish little lamb, battle gear ability activate! Barias Gear Delta Lion!"

 _Lumagrowl power level +800 G's, Vulcan power level -800 G's, now 1100 and 800 G's_

Lumagrowl: "Hahahahahaha! I'm enjoying this!"

Vulcan: "RRRRRAAAAAAAH!"

Gus: "VULCAN!"

 _Gus life force 40%_

Kazarina: "We're now ahead of you."

Gus: "If you think that will help you, you really live up to your cliché!"

Kazarina: "What do you mean by that?"

Gus: "It's said that blonde women are dumb, at least where I come from."

Kazarina: "You are one cocky little brat, aren't you?"

Gus: "*smirks* Yes, grandma!"

Kazarina: "Okay that's it! You're gonna pay for your words! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

Lumagrowl: "ROOOOAAAAAR"

 _Haos Lumagrowl has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gus: "Hmpf! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Quake Vulcan!"

Vulcan: "RRRRRRRRAH!"

 _Subterra Quake Vulcan has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Kazarina: "I'm not going easy on you anymore! Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

 _Lumagrowl power level +500 G's, Vulcan power level -500 G's, now 1400 and 400 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, now 900 G's_

Kazarina: "Are you making fun of me by holding back?"

Gus: "*smirks* What if?"

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Deadly Fantasma! Don't hold back!"

 _Lumagrowl power level +400 G's, Vulcan power level -400 G's, now 1800 and 500 G's_

Gus: "So you're telling me not to hold back?"

Kazarina: "Yes I am!"

Gus: "Very well then! Fusion ability activate! Hyper Quake Booster!"

 _Vulcan power level +1000 G's, Lumagrowl power level -1000 G's, now 1500 and 800 G's_

Kazarina: "Oh my god, not THAT much!"

Gus: "You asked for it! Now say goodbye!"

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Garm Shield!"

 _Vulcan power level -1000 G's, Lumagrowl power level +1000 G's, now 500 and 1800 G's_

Gus: "Say what?"

Kazarina: "I nullified your ability!"

Gus: "That's nice, but I got another one!"

Kazarina: "*gasp* Another one?"

Gus: "See for yourself! Ability activate! Head-on Bullet!"

 _Vulcan power level +1000 G's, Lumagrowl power level -1000 G's, now 1500 and 800 G's_

Kazarina: "Hnnngh! Ability activate! Blade Fantasma!"

 _Vulcan power level -400 G's, now 1100 G's, Kazarina life force 0_

 _..._

Gus: "What a nice victory!"

Kazarina: "Grrrr…"

Gus: *to Vulcan*"Okay Vulcan, once again, ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Vulcan: "As you command, Gus!"

The shield that was protecting Gundalia was destroyed, or at least one of them. Both the Gundalians and the Vestals retreated, to plan for a new defence strategy and to rest. But both sides knew: The war wasn't over, not at all!

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hi, I'm back, but with an intersequence. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

After the first security shield was destroyed, the 12 orders and the minor 12 orders met in the royal palace of Gundalia. They were looking for a solution of the "Vestal-Problem"

Barodius: "So, does anyone have an idea how to defend Gundalia, and if possible, make the Vestals retreat?"

Ren: "That's off topic, but where have you been?"

Barodius: "I've been in the lab to work on Exokor, Smashtor and Riptor."

Kazarina: "That's great! Once Dharak Colossus is fully functional, you will just blow them away like tissue paper!"

Barodius: "I LOVE your compliments! Don't worry, I will look forward to make your words real!"

Gill: *annoyed*

Nurzak: "Emperor Barodius, I have an idea!"

Barodius: "Go on, Nurzak!"

Nurzak: "We could ask a foreign planet for help."

Barodius: "What planet could that be? Nethia supports the Vestals!"

Kazarina: "I made a dimensional scan and I found a planet called Earth. There are intelligent humanoid beings and even Bakugan."

Barodius: "Wonderful! You're the best assistant I could ever have!"

Gill: *even more annoyed*

Barodius: "Ren, take your team and travel to Earth! Your job is to recruit new allies!"

Ren and the others: "Understand!"

And so they transported away.

…

Back on Earth, the Battle Brawlers were invited to Marucho's house. He wanted to show them something.

Marucho: "I have created a new way of Bakugan brawling, it's called Bakugan interspace!"

Dan: "So, what about it?"

Marucho: "It's a digital environment, where you can battle without damaging your surroundings."

Shun: "Sounds great!"

Just then, Ren walked in.

Ren: "Excuse me, would you be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

Marucho: "Yeah, we are the Brawlers, so who are you then?"

Ren: "My name is Ren, Ren Krawler."

Marucho: "That's great, but how did you get in here?"

Just then a screen turned on. Marucho's butler Kato spoke.

Kato: "Excuse me Master Marucho, but Mr. Krawler said he had to the matter of the utmost urgency to discuss with you, so I let him through."

Marucho: "Let's have a seat to discuss, then."

…

Dan: "Would you mind telling us why you came here?"

Ren: "I'll tell you everything, but first I have to confess that I'm not from this planet."

Everyone except Ren: "WHAT?"

Ren: "I know, it sounds shocking, but let me speak first!"

Shun: "We're listening!"

Ren: "I come from a planet called Gundalia. Life was peaceful there until hostile people who call themselves Vestals invaded."

Runo: "Vestals?"

Dan: "Again?"

Ren: "Does that mean you have encountered them before?"

Dan: "Yes, they have invaded New Vestroia and we had to make them leave."

Ren: "I'm not going to ask what New Vestroia is, but will you help our people?"

Julie: "Yes! Together we will kick their butts again!"

Ren: "I'm happy to hear that!"

Marucho: "Anytime!"

Ren: "There's only one way I can thank you guys. Let me help you with your project."

Marucho: "You know about Bakugan interspace?"

Ren: "Yeah, I've heard about it."

Marucho: "But this is top secret!"

Ren: "I got this information from my boss."

Dan: "You know what, I'm not gonna ask about your boss and anything else!"

Marucho: "So tell me, how could you help us?"

Ren: "This is only the experimental stage of Bakugan Interspace, isn't it?"

Marucho: "Yes, it is."

Ren: "Give me a day and I will make it fully functional!"

Shun: "How can we trust you?"

Ren: "Should I show you the pictures of my devastated home?"

Shun: "It's okay."

Marucho: "It's settled then, tomorrow we'll come again!"

Ren: "Thanks for letting me help you! Goodbye!"

Everyone: "Goodbye!"

…

The next day, the Battle Brawlers came back to see what Ren has done. They were amazed by his work. Ren made Bakugan Interspace a lot bigger, and fixed technical errors. He also added synthesized copies of Gundalian Bakugan.

Marucho: "How did you do all that in one day?"

Ren: "My teacher taught me well."

Dan: "So, what are we going to do now?"

Ren: "Bakugan Interspace is fully functional and can be planted anywhere."

Marucho: "Great! I will tell my people to convert an old warehouse to a virtual battle arena!"

Ren: "Sounds great!"

Runo: "How about some ice cream?"

Julie: "Yeah, ice cream!"

Marucho: "Ren, are you coming with us?"

Ren: "I guess."

…

One day later Marucho's people converted multiple old buildings from different parts of the world into virtual battle arenas. Thousands of young people gathered to test Bakugan Interspace. All of them were amazed.

Dan: "Marucho, Ren, you made it!"

Runo: "Do you realize how cool this is?"

Julie: "Both of you rock!"

Shun: "Hey Ren, how about a friendly battle?"

Ren: "I'm in!"

Just then Ren's watch began to bleep.

Marucho: "Ren, is something wrong?"

Ren: "I received a message. My home planet is being attacked again!"

Dan: "Say what?"

Ren: "No joke!"

Julie: "We have to do something about it, fast!"

Alice: "I agree with Julie!"

Ren: "Let's go then! We have no time to lose!"

Ren and the Battle Brawlers went through the portal that Ren opened. His team however, stayed on Earth to do something, something bad…

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope youlike it! Stay tuned for more!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I'm finally back! Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

After Ren and the Battle Brawlers were gone, his team started to do their job: to recruit more brawlers from Earth.

Sid: "Alright guys, we'll ask 3 people for each of us to battle us, when they agree, we'll bring them to Kazarina, she'll hypnotize them. After that those kids will ask other kids to brawl them, and bring them to Kazarina. This way we won't have to do much, understand?"

Lena: "Since when are you the leader?"

Sid: "I'm the oldest, and best of us."

Mason: "Ren is better, you know?"

Sid: "Well, after him."

Lena: "That's still not enough, you know, if we fail our mission, our leader will be responsible for this."

Sid: "Do YOU want to be responsible if we fail?"

Jesse: "Relax, all of you! We won't fail!"

Zenet: "He's right!"

Sid: "So why are we still standing here? Let's go!"

…

Sid and Lena approached some kids.

Sid: "Hey you little guys, do you wanna brawl?"

Lena: "Easy! You're far too fierce!"

Kid 1: *to Kid 2* "What do you say?"

Kid 2: *to Kid 1* "Let's go!"

And so, the kids walked off.

Sid: "Dang it!"

Lena: "Let's ask how the others are doing!"

She opens the phone mode on her battle watch.

Lena: "Mason, how are you doing?"

Mason: "I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

Lena: "The mission, you idiot!"

Mason: "Long over, I've beaten 3 kids and brought them to Kazarina, now they're doing my job. Same with Zenet and Jesse, what about you?"

Lena: "I could've finished it, but Sid keeps scaring those kids away with his grumpy attitude and his rude talk."

Mason: "Oh well, at least you try!"

Lena: "See you later!"

…

1 hour later, even Sid was finished. Now fifty percent of Bakugan Interspace was hypnotized, numbers rising.

Sid: "Now that was easy!"

Jesse: "May I remind you that you were the last of us to finish?"

Sid: "Whatever!"

Mason: "Jesse's right! We can't have such a slowpoke of a leader!"

Sid: "Oh shut up!"

Lena: "Enough! Both of you! We need to go back to Gundalia, it's our time!"

Sid: "Alright, okay!"

…

Ren's team transported itself to Gundalia, where they met the Battle Brawlers.

Barodius: "Welcome, my dear servants, I want you to meet the Battle Brawlers!"

Gill: "We already made acquaintance, it's your turn now!"

Sid: "So, hello there!"

Dan: "I'm Dan Kuso, the Pyrus brawler of the Battle Brawlers!"

Sid: "Sid Arkale, also Pyrus."

Runo: "I'm Runo Misaki, Haos brawler of the Battle brawlers."

Zenet: "I'm Zenet Surrow and also Haos."

Julie: "Hey sister, I'm Julie Makimoto, Subterra, and I think we'll get along pretty good!"

Mason: "Perhabs you would like to meet me, Mason Brown, also Subterra."

Marucho: "I'm Choji Marukura, an Aquos battler."

Lena: "Lena Isis here, same attribute."

Shun: "My name is Shun Kazami and I am a Ventus brawler."

Jesse: "Greetings, my name is Jesse Glenn, Ventus attributed. I would be an honor to brawl alongside you."

Alice: "Hi, I'm Alice Gehabich, nice to meet you all!"

Ren: "I think all of you know me, so I don't have to introduce myself."

Just then, a screen went on.

Gundalian soldier: "Sire, the Vexos have fought themselves through our Bakugan army, we couldn't stop them! And now they're here!"

Barodius: "Did you hear that? Everyone, stop them!"

Dan: "We would like to join the fight!"

Barodius: "So you are going to help us?"

Runo: "Our Bakugan might be weaker than the ones on Gundalia, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Barodius: "Fine, do your best please!"

…

The Gundalians, the Vexos and even the Battle Brawlers were outside of the palace. Gundalia put up a shield around the entrance of inner Gundalia, where everybody lives.

Mylene: "Ability activate! Aquos Blaze!"

Elico: "This will be fun!"

"Ability activate! Blue Punch!"

Suddenly, Marucho and Preyas came. They were very fast, not even Elico saw them coming. Also Elico got hit before he could activate his ability.

Elico: "Preyas! What are you doing here?"

Preyas: "Protecting something that doesn't belong to you!"

Elico: "Let's dance!"

…

Volt: "Ability activate! Doom Rings! Destroy the shield, Brontes!"

Brontes: "I'm working on it!"

"Ability activate! Razor Fang!"

Tigrerra hit Brontes with her attack so fast, that not even he saw Runo and her coming.

Brontes: "You again?"

Tigrerra: "I didn't let you have New Vestroia, and I'm not letting you have Gundalia either!"

Brontes: "Volt?"

Volt: "This will be interesting…"

…

Gus: "Now Vulcan! Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Vulcan: "Nothing can stop us now!"

"Ability activate! Heavy Hammer!"

The voice came from Julie, standing on Gorem. In contrast to Preyas and Tigrerra, they weren't fast, but they hit very hard.

Vulcan: "Ow! Who are you?"

Gorem: "I don't know you, but I don't like you!"

Vulcan: "Let's settle this then!"

…

Shadow: "Hahaha! Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

"Ability activate! Death Shooter!"

Alice and Hydranoid hit Hades hard.

Hydranoid: "My impostor!"

Shadow: "Oh nonono, Myriad Hades is superior to you!"

Hydranoid: "We'll see about that!"

…

Lync: "Ability activate! Shock Cannon!"

"Ability activate! Swift Sweep!"

Shun and Skyress knocked Altair down.

Skyress: "Another tin can?"

Lync: "Hey! This 'tin can' could roast you, you thunder chicken!"

Skyress: *to Shun* "Shun, I don't like this kid at all!"

Shun: "Let's show him how much we love him!"

…

Spectra: "Ability activate! Destroy Quasar!"

Helios: "Bye bye Gundalia, Vestal is taking over!"

"Not so fast! Ability activate! Superior Shield!"

Dan and Drago blocked the shield millisceconds before Helios' ability acould hit it.

Helios: "Drago? What are you doing here?"

Drago: "I could ask the same thing to you!"

Helios: "Look, I don't want to fight you!"

Drago: "Me neither, but…"

Just then Emperor Barodius and Dharak appeared.

Dharak: "Silence! If you don't want to fight then I'll fight!"

Helios: "I'd fight against you any day!"

Drago: "Helios! Dharak! You don't have to…"

Suddenly, a mysterious light appeared in the center of the three dragons. They all were shocked by that orb of light, even their owners. About 30 seconds later, the Vexos were transported back to their ship. The Gundalians and the Brawlers transported to the palace.

Barodius: "Can anyone explain this?"

Nurzak: "I think it was a warning from the sacred orb."

Dan: "The sacred…"

Drago: "…orb?"

Nurzak: "The sacred orb is a magical force from Nethia, it hast he DNA codes of every Bakugan. Actually, it is the origin of all Bakugan."

Drago: "I have heard legends about an ancient Bakugan life force."

Tigrerra: "Whatever it is, we must respect it!"

Barodius: "Unfortunately, this is not possible."

Drago: "Why?"

Barodius: "The sacred orb is Nethian, and Nethia is on our enemies' side."

Drago: "That's not a reason!"

Nurzak: "I agree with him, remember what your father said."

Barodius: *gets angry* "Enough! I want some alone time to think, so leave, all of you!"

Ren: "Emperor Barodius, what should I do with the humans?"

Barodius: "Open a portal to earth, they can go on from there."

Sid: "And what should we do with the human chil…"

Lena: *slaps Sid* "Shut up you imbecile!"

Marucho: "What are you even talking about?"

Lena: "Nothing, go on please!"

…

The Battle Brawlers returned to Earth, but they didn't know what kind of things the Gundalians would do to the hypnotized kids…

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, but I had too much to do! Anyways, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

A few hours later the Vexos attacked again, the royal family with them. The Gundalians waited until the Battle Brawlers left Bakugan Interspace. Then Kazarina summoned the hypnotized children and gave them real Bakugan.

Kazarina: "Alright, this will be enough!"

The children were brought to the frontlines.

Pyrus kids: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Spidaro!"

Spidaros: "SCREEEECH!"

Gill: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Krakix: "RRRAAAAAAH!"

Aquos kids: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Megarus!"

Megaruses: "ZRRRRR!"

Note: That's the best I could do to 'present' their sound.

Stoica: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Lythirus!"

Lythirus: "SCRRRRR!"

Note: Same thing with Megarus.

Ventus kids: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Buz-Hornix!"

Buz-Hornixes: Mix between "SCREEECH!", "BUZZZZZ", and "ZRRRRR!"

Airzel: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

Strikeflier: "HYAAAH!"

Subterra kids: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Glotronoid!"

Glotronoids: "ZHHHHHRRR!"

Nurzak: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

Sabator: "RAAAAAH!"

Haos kids: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Ramdol!"

Ramdols: *engine sound*

Kazarina: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

Lumagrowl: "AOOOOH! ROAR!"

There were no Darkus kids.

Barodius: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Dharak!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

Dharak combined with Exokor, Smashtor and Riptor to Dharak Colossus.

Note: All of this isn't an official battle.

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

Gill: "Ability activate! Deadly Inferno!"

Shadow: "So we finally meet!"

Gill: "Yeah, and I'm not very happy about it!"

Shadow: "Show me what you got!"

Gill: "Very well then! Ability activate! Deadly Nebulous!"

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Shield!"

…

Lync: "Ability activate! Thunder Flare!"

Airzel: "Ability activate! Tidal Foehn!"

Strikeflier: "Airzel, let's destroy this piece of metal sh*t once and for all!"

Airzel: "I'm so with you!"

Lync: "Try it!"

Airzel: "Ability activate! Down Clatch!"

Lync: "Ability activate! Thunder Booster!"

…

Mylene: "Ability activate! Aquos Blaze!"

Stoica: "Ability activate! Megalo Theria!"

Lythirus: "Show me what you're made of, pansy!"

Elico: "With pleasure, cockroach!"

Mylene: "Not to mention about you, you lunatic!"

Stoica: "Says the ugly lady!"

Mylene: "What!? You're so gonna regret this! Ability activate! Mass Blow!"

Stoica: "*chuckles* Ability activate! Eel Weakness!"

…

Volt: "Ability activate! Doom Rings!"

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Spiral Blade!"

Volt: "Ha! That's nothing!"

Kazarina: "You and your clown friend are so foolish, boy!"

Volt: "Are we? Ability activate! Spider Punch!"

Kazarina: "Grrrr! Ability activate! Deadly Fantasma!"

…

Gus: "Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Brute Cam Wilder!"

Sabator: "So you're the one they call Vulcan!"

Vulcan: "Yeah, that's me!"

Sabator: "I'm gonna bury you, you faker!"

Vulcan: "Faker? I'm the true bull!"

Sabator: "No I am!"

Vulcan: "Gus?"

Gus: "Ability activate! Head-on Bullet!"

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Tough Rock!"

…

Spectra: "He's huge!"

Helios: "That's just his suit of armor, what a coward!"

Dharak: "I heard that!"

Barodius: "You've got nerves, calling us cowards!"

Dharak: "We would never back down!"

Spectra: "Oh really?"

Helios: "Let's make them!"

Spectra: "Ability activate! Destroy Quasar!"

Barodius: "Ability activate! Darkness Waver!"

Spectra: "This is a joke! Ability activate! Bolting Breaker!"

Barodius: "I was about to say the same! Ability activate! Exodus Waver!"

Just then, the same light from before showed up.

Spectra: "Again?"

Helios: "Noooooo!"

And so, all Vestals and their Bakugan were transported away.

…

Back on the ship, everybody was confused again. None of them had an explanation for this.

Hydron: "How could this happen? Again?"

Mylene: "That was one powerful force!"

Zenoheld: "Whatever it is, we must have it for our side!"

Professor Clay: "My king, do you want me to find the source of this power?"

Zenoheld: "Of course I do!"

Professor Clay: "My team and I are on the way!"

…

In Gundalia, almost everyone was happy. Barodius was an exception.

Gill: "Sire, the shield was put up again, why are you unhappy?"

Barodius: "Go away Gill, you don't understand!"

*Gill leaves*

Barodius: *thinking* "The sacred orb is what I need to have! Its powers are great, great enough to make Gundalia's surface habitable again, and of course to make me the emperor of the whole universe! I have to get it by any means possible, even if I have to make sacrifices!"

Barodius: "Huhuahahahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **That was it for today, sorry if it's short, but the next chapters will be longer! See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **I haven't updated in a while, so it's time to do so. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

King Zenoheld was preparing the final attack on Gundalia.

Zenoheld: "Listen up! If we're losing this battle, we'll lose everything, so do what you stand for and bring glory to Vestal!"

Everyone except Zenoheld: "Yes sir!"

Hydron: "Lync, you'll stay here for once, understand?"

Lync: "But why Hydron?"

Hydron: "First, it's PRINCE Hydron, second, you do what I command, and third, I want to show those Gundalians what a true Ventus warrior looks like!"

Lync: *thinking* "What a spoiled brat!" *speaking* "Yes, my prince."

Zenoheld: "Same thing about you Spectra, I think this energy teleported us away because your and that emperor's Bakugan came close to each other."

Spectra: "I understand, sire."

Spectra: *thinking* "Man! Who does he think he is? Barring me from battling! Grrrrr!"

Zenoheld: "Now everyone else, come!"

…

On Earth, the Battle Brawlers were having a great time in Bakugan Interspace. They were brawling for fun, until a call from Gundalia came. After that they knew they wouldn't brawl for fun anymore, but for serious business.

…

The Brawlers arrived in Gundalia.

Dan: "Here we are, Emperor Barodius, what's the matter?"

Barodius: "The Vestals invaded again! I want you to help us defeat them!"

Ren: "Should we help?"

Barodius: "The minor 12 orders aren't needed, take a rest!"

Ren: "Okay, emperor."

Gill: "Now Brawlers, are you ready?"

The Battle Brawlers: "WE ARE!"

…

The Vestals were just in front of the newly put up shield to destroy it again. Then the Gundalians and their allies arrived.

Gus: "Great, just what we wanted!"

Gill: "Your crazy conquest ends right here, Vexos!"

Shadow: "Make us stop, you red poo!"

Gill: "Come here right now you!"

Shadow: "Already on my way!"

Alice: "Don't forget us!"

Hydranoid: "I want to destroy our impostor! Me too! Let's do it, brothers!"

Shadow: "Why are we waiting then?"

 _Battle open_

Shadow: "Wait, I'm alone?"

Zenoheld: "You claim to be the best Darkus brawler of all time, so why would you need help?"

Hydron: "Man up! You're embarrassing yourself!"

Shadow: "Says you!"

Alice: "Ability activate! Dark Rays!"

 _Hades power level -300 G's, now 600 G's, Shadow life force 80%_

Shadow: "GAAAAH! Why did you attack me while I was distracted?"

Alice: "That was your own fault! Only fools look away during battle!"

Gill: "I couldn't have said it better."

Shadow: "I want a rematch! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Myriad Hades!"

Hades: "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Myriad Hades has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Alice: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Exa Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Exa Hydranoid has entered the battle at 700 G's_

Gill: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Krakix: "RRAAAAH!"

 _Pyrus Krakix has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Phaser!"

 _Hades power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Death Shooter!"

 _Hydranoid power level +400 G's, Hades power level -400 G's, now 1100 and 1000 G's_

Shadow: "You're completely owerpowered! Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

 _Hydranoid power level -500 G's, now 600 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Exostriker!"

 _Hydranoid power level +500 G's, Hades power level -500 G's, now 1100 and 500 G's_

Shadow: "Oh please! Ability activate! Myriad Cannon!"

 _Hades power level +1000 G's, now 1500 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Saber Breath!"

 _Hades power level -700 G's, now 800 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Lightning!"

 _Hydranoid power level -600 G's, now 900 G's_

Shadow: "What? Still too low!"

Alice: "Hydranoid, attack!"

Hydranoid: "With pleasure!"

Shadow: "GAAAAH! Hades!"

 _Shadow life force 60%_

Shadow: "Seems like you got me again…"

Alice: "Yes I did!"

Shadow: "FFS, don't cut people off! Anyways, …but do you have battle gear?"

Alice: "Battle gear? What's that?"

Shadow: "Hahahahaha! Too hilarious!"

Alice: "I don't need battle gear! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Exa Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Exa Hydranoid has entered the battle at 700 G's_

Shadow: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Myriad Hades!"

Hades: "ROOOOOAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Myriad Hades has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gill: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Krakix: "RAAAAH!"

 _Pyrus Krakix has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Dark Rays!"

 _Hades power level -300 G's, now 600 G's_

Shadow: "*yawn* You bore me to death!"

Alice: "Ability activate! Exostriker!"

 _Hades power level -500 G's, Hydranoid power level +500 G's, now 100 and 1200 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Cannon!"

 _Hades power level +1000 G's, now 1100 G's_

Alice: "Ability activate! Death Shooter!"

 _Hydranoid power level +400 G's, Hades power level -400 G's, now 1600 and 700 G's_

Shadow: "You're wasting my time, I got better things to do! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Hades + Quatro Hydra combined power level 800 G's_

Alice: "Big deal!"

Shadow: "Battle gear ability activate! Quatro Hydra Cross Phaser!"

 _Hydranoid power level -400 G's, Hades power level +400 G's, now 1200 and 1200 G's_

Alice: "What the…?"

Shadow: "This is battle gear, my dear. Ha! That rhymed!"

Gill: "Do you think that sounds cool?"

Shadow: "What do you want?"

Gill: "And weren't you the one who complained about people cutting off others?"

Shadow: "So what? I can do this, I'm Shadow Prove, the best Darkus brawler ever!"

Gill: "You're very wrong!"

Shadow: "How's that?"

Gill: "Emperor Barodius is by far the best Darkus brawler, you're a tiny joke compared to him, but I, Gill, am the best Pyrus brawler ever!"

Shadow: "And I thought Spectra was arrogant!"

Gill: "Silence you! Ability activate! Argon Stream!"

 _Krakix power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Shadow: "What a weak attack! Ability activate! Myriad Shield!"

 _Krakix power level -1000 G's, now 400 G's_

Gill: "Double ability activate! Deadly Inferno and Deadly Nebulous!"

 _Hades power level -800 G's, now 400 G's_

Shadow: "It's you and me now!"

Gill: "I'm waiting!"

Hydranoid: "ROOOOAAAAR!"

Shadow: "What is happening?"

 _Shadow life force 0_

Shadow: "I want an explanation, right now!"

Alice: "While you were distracted by Gill and Krakix, I ordered Hydranoid to attack Hades."

Shadow looks down to see Hades completely destroyed – again.

Shadow: "Grrrr, I'm gonna get myself a new one, and then you'll see how mighty I am!"

Gill: "Quit your nonsense!"

*Shadow transports away*

Alice: "We did it!"

Gill: "Actually, no!"

Alice: "Why?"

Gill: "We only defeated one of them, there are plenty more to go."

…

Gill and Alice defeated Shadow, but the others had to defeat the rest of the Vestals.

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you like it! See you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **I haven't updated for a week, sorry 'bout that, but man, loads of exams! For now, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Darkus Vexos was defeated, it was Subterra's turn. Julie and Nurzak teamed up to defeat Gus.

Gus: "So you're the so mighty Nurzak, you don't look so mighty to me!"

Nurzak: "Watch it, don't undersestimate an old man!"

Julie: "And me!"

Gus: "Whatever, you're so weak you're not even a sidekick!"

Julie: "We'll see about that, creep!"

Prince Hydron then came over. He made his way to Gus.

Hydron: "Gus, I want you to test Dryoid for me, can you do that?"

Gus: "Of course, my prince, it would be an honor."

Hydron: "I count on you, don't let me down, or else…"

Gus: "No worries, prince, I will take care of them!"

Hydron: "Good, I'm out of here!"

And so he flies away on top of Musseagle.

Gus: *thinking* "Why am I serving this spoiled little shit again?"

Nurzak: "Are you a tree? Do you want to root? What are you waiting for?"

Gus: "Let's get this party started!"

 _Battle open_

Vulcan: "Let's strike, Gus!"

Gus: "Don't get me wrong, you're the strongest Subterra Bakugan alive, but we're outnumbered! We need backup!"

Vulcan: "Understand."

Gus: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Dryoid!"

Dryoid: *silence*

 _Subterra Dryoid has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Nurzak, Julie, Sabator and Gorem were shocked to see Dryoid. They had never seen such a perfect mechanical Bakugan.

Gus: "Surprised? We only work with the best of the best!"

Nurzak: "No matter how good it looks, or how perfect it is, it's still a mechanical Bakugan, so no match for a real one!"

Gus: "Can you prove it?"

Nurzak: "Make your first move, you're still the guest, even if you are **_unwanted_**."

Gus: "So be it! Ability activate! Knuckle Vulcan!"

 _Dryoid power level +200 G's, now 1200 G's_

Sabator: "UAAARGH!"

Gus: "Had enough yet?"

Sabator: "We won't go down that easily, it takes A LOT more than this pathetic attack!"

Nurzak: "You heard him!"

Gus: "As you want! Ability activate! Ray Blade!"

 _Dryoid power level +200 G's, now 1400 G's_

Nurzak: "Alright, we can't deal with your puny attacks, they are a waste of time! Ability activate! Brute Cam Wilder!"

Sabator: *to Vulcan* "After I crush him, you're next!"

Vulcan: "Dream on!"

 _Sabator power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Trance Sword!"

 _Sabator power level -500 G's, now 900 G's_

Nurzak: "I see, you nullified Sabator's ability."

Gus: "Yes, what are you gonna do now?"

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Force Chaser!"

 _Sabator power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Nurzak: "Force Chaser reflects the opponent's ability, deal with this!"

Gus: "Ability activate! Murasame Arrow!"

 _Sabator power level -300 G's, now 1100 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Destroy Horn!"

 _Dryoid power level -400 G's, now 1000 G's_

Gus: "So you know how to put up a fight?"

Nurzak: "Of course! I've been brawling when you were in diapers!"

Gus: "Make place for the new generation! Ability activate! Murasame Blade!

 _Dryoid power level +300 G's, now 1300 G's_

Nurzak: "You're nothing but a fly to me! Ability activate! Break Sonic!"

 _Dryoid power level -500 G's, now 800 G's_

Gus: "Check this out! Fusion ability activate! Geki Grip Demon!"

 _Sabator power level -300 G's, Dryoid power level +300 G's, now 800 and 1100 G's_

Nurzak: "What is this?"

Sabator: "Too much power! RAAAAAH!"

 _Nurzak life force 40%_

Gus: "One more to go!"

Julie: "Not so fast there! Double ability activate! Heavy Hammer and Hammer Boomerang!"

 _Gorem power level +600 G's, Dryoid power level -600 G's, now 1300 and 500 G's_

Gus: "Do you know how I win by using just one ability?"

Julie: "No."

Gus: "Watch and learn: Ability activate! Mar Shield!"

 _Dryoid power level +800 G's, Gorem power level -800 G's, now 1300 and 500 G's_

Julie: "What?! Is this a joke?"

Gus: "This is reality, my beautiful."

Julie: "You won't hit a girl, right?"

Gus: "I am a gentleman, I will be nice to you. *To Vulcan* Vulcan, destroy him!"

Vulcan: "My pleasure! RRRRAH!" *runs towards Gorem*

 _Julie life force 20%_

Julie: "Gorem! *to Gus* Gentleman my ass, look what you did!"

Gus: "I didn't take your Guardian from you, what else do you want? Roses?"

Julie: "Shut up! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Panzer Gorem!"

Gorem: "There's nothing I can't destroy!"

 _Subterra Panzer Gorem has entered the battle at 700 G's_

Gus: "Let's do this, Vulcan! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Quake Vulcan!"

Vulcan: "RRRAAH! I am the ultimate Subterra Bakugan, no one can stop me!"

 _Subterra Quake Vulcan has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Nurzak: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

Sabator: "RRRRAH! Gorem, let me help you crush this showoff!"

 _Subterra Sabator has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Gus: "Big deal! Bakugan, br…"

Vulcan: "No, Gus, I don't need Dyroid! I can do this by myself!"

Gus: "But…"

Vulcan: "I know you're worried, but I can do this, just give me a chance please, **_Master_**!"

This word made Gus trust Vulcan.

Gus: "Very well, I trust you completely. But we're not dealing with amateurs, you know."

Vulcan: "I understand, just say the word."

Gus: "Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Vulcan: "Choke on this!"

 _Vulcan power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Nurzak: "Julie, was it?"

Julie: "Yes, uh…?"

Nurzak: "Nurzak."

Julie: "Thanks, let's do this! Ability activate! Panzer Strike!"

 _Gorem power level +300 G's, now 1000 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Brute Cam Wilder! And Sabator, it's time to combine!"

 _Sabator power level +500 G's, now combined 2400 G's_

Gus: "Ability activate! Quake Tornado!"

 _Sabator and Gorem power level -500 G's each, Vulcan power level +1000 G's, now combined 1400 and 2400 G's_

Nurzak: "How the heck is this possible?"

Gus: "Let me explain, Vulcan's power transfer attacks ALWAYS work on every enemy Bakugan. He is way too overpowered for you, just give up!"

Nurzak: "No way!"

Gus: "And there's even more! Vulcan is the most powerful Bakugan after Spectra's Helios, King Zenoheld's Farbroses and maybe even Prince Hydron's Musseagle!"

Nurzak: "Even if what you're saying is right, we are two, and you are one, so get ready for a trashing!"

Julie: "Right, Uncle Nurzak!"

Nurzak: "Uncle Nurzak?"

Julie: "Well, you're a lot older than me, so I thought…"

Nurzak: "It's fine!"

Julie: "Double ability activate! Panzer Cannon and Panzer Impact!"

 _Gorem power level +1100 G's, now combined 2500 G's_

Nurzak: "Double ability activate! Destroy Horn and Break Sonic!"

 _Vulcan power level -900 G's, now 1500 G's_

Gus: "Watch and learn! Ability activate! Quake Impact!"

 _Vulcan power level +1000 G's, Gorem and Sabator power level -500 G's each, now 2500 and 1500 G's_

Nurzak: "*creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Sabator + Chompixx + Gorem combined power level 1600 G's_

Julie: "*shocked* H-how did you do that?"

Nurzak: "Long story, I'll explain later. Battle gear ability activate! Chamber Land Breaker!"

 _Sabator power level +400 G's, Vulcan power level -400 G's, now combined 2000 and 2100 G's_

Julie: "Double ability activate! Heavy Hammer and Hammer Boomerang!"

 _Gorem power level +600 G's, Vulcan power level -600 G's, now combined 2600 and 1500 G's_

Gus: "Surprise surprise, look what I have here for you! Fusion ability activate! Hyper Quake Booster!"

 _Gorem and Sabator -1000 G's each, Vulcan power level +2000 G's, now 600 and 3500 G's_

Gorem: "Holy Hammer!"

Nurzak: "Perhabs he was right. It's time to give up! Sabator, ret…"

Julie: "We can't give up yet! Let me do this, I can change the outcome!"

Nurzak: "Do this, for us and Gundalia!"

Julie: "Ability activate! Hammer Aegis!"

 _Gorem and Sabator +1000 G's each, Vulcan power level -2000 G's, now combined 2600 and 1500 G's_

Gus: "Now you made me angry! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Vulcan + Morgenstern combined power level 1600 G's_

Gus: "Battle gear ability activate! Morgenstern Strike!"

 _Vulcan power level + 1000 G's, Gorem and Sabator power level -500 G's each, now 2600 and 1600 G's_

Julie: "Any ideas on how to save our Bakugan?"

Nurzak: "I have no clue!"

Julie: "Wait! I have one ability left!"

Nurzak: "Use it!"

Julie: "Ability activate! Panzer Defense!"

 _Gorem power level +700 G's, now combined 2300 G's_

Gus: "Nice try, but absolutely useless! Now Vulcan, finish them!"

Vulcan: "RRRRAH!"

 _Julie life force 0, Nurzak life force 10%_

Gus: "So Nurzak, wanna try again?"

Nurzak: "It's pointless, I surrender!"

…

The Gundalians and Brawlers lost, but can they win next time? See for yourself!

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **It's been more than a week since I last updated. Thank you ApexAtlas for following and liking my story and adding me to your favourite author's list. And everybody else, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Gus and Vulcan defeated Julie and Nurzak. The Gundalians and Vexos were 1 on 1 now. Mylene, Volt and Larissa would eventually face Kazarina, Runo, Stoica and Marucho.

Mylene: "Look what we have here, Gundalians and Brawlers!"

Volt: "Go away if you don't want any trouble!"

Kazarina: "Hahaha! You're the ones who'll have trouble, once we're finished with you, you won't be able to walk again! It's time for payback!"

Larissa: "Payback? We'll see!"

Stoica: "Prepare to suffer! Ahahahaha!"

Kazarina: "Stoica, we don't have time to play clown!"

Stoica: "Grrrr, okay!"

Marucho: "Guys, I think I know a way to win, now listen…"

Kazarina: "Shut up kid, and how do you even adress us?"

Runo: "That wasn't nice!"

Marucho: "You might be a high-ranked Gundalian, but you're not my Mistress!"

Stoica: "He does have a point."

Marucho: "Now, if we want to win, we have to…"

Kazarina: "I won't listen to a child, no matter how smart you are, besides, you can't be smarter than me, I'm in charge of Gundalia's 'Bakugan Biology Lab' and have been crowned Gundalia's best scientist by Emperor Barodius himself."

Mylene: "How long will you keep bragging, it's annoying!"

Kazarina: "Silence!"

Mylene: "How threatening, I'm going to shit myself if you continue like that!"

Stoica: *to Kazarina* "Easy there Kaz, let me handle this, you know what happens when you overreact."

Kazarina: "*grumbles* Fine, but don't call me Kaz, I hate it when you do so!"

Stoica: "Let the battle begin!"

 _Battle open_

Stoica: "Ability activate! Megalo Theria!"

 _Lythirus power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Mylene: "Ability activate! Aquos Blaze!"

 _Elico power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Stoica: "Ability activate! Acid Bubbles!"

 _Elico power level -400 G's, now 1000 G's_

Elico: "RAAAAAH! Mylene! That hurts!"

Mylene: "Elico! Ability activate! Mass Blow!"

 _Lythirus power level -500 G's, now 900 G's_

Lythirus: "AAAAAH!"

Stoica: "Lythirus! Ability activate! Megalo Scannie!"

 _Elico power level -300 G's, now 700 G's_

Mylene: "Elico, change to Ventus!

Elico: *changes to Ventus* "Ventus Elico is in the house!"

Mylene: "Ability activate! Mega Jumpkick!"

 _Elico power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's, Stoica life force 40%_

Stoica: "You punks!"

Kazarina: "Time to sort out this mess! Lumagrowl! Ability activate! Spiral Blade!"

 _Lumagrowl power level +300 G's, Elico power level -300 G's, now 1200 and 900 G's_

Mylene: "Elico, change to Pyrus!"

Elico: *changes to Pyrus* "Beware, Pyrus Elico is about to let it burn!"

Mylene: "Ability activate! Pyrus Blaze!"

 _Elico power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Kazarina: "Double ability activate! Blade Fantasma plus Deadly Fantasma!"

 _Elico power level -800 G's, Lumagrowl power level +400 G's, now 600 and 1300 G's_

Mylene: "Double ability activate! Spiral Flames plus Flame Twister!"

 _Elico power level +400 G's, Lumagrowl power level -400 G's, now 1000 and 900 G's, Kazarina life force 80%_

Kazarina: "Argh! I can't believe I lost!"

Mylene: *to Runo and Marucho* "And now to you two! Ability acti…"

Larissa: "You did well Mylene, but it's my turn now, so please step aside."

Mylene: "But… *sigh* understand."

Larissa: "Aranaut, ability activate! Mirage Up! And Poseidon, ability activate! Deep Dive!"

Aranaut and Poseidon: "Understood!"

 _Aranaut power level +300 G's, Preyas power level -500 G's, now 1200 and 200 G's_

Marucho: "Double ability activate! Blue Punch and Aquos Punch!"

 _Preyas power level +800 G's, now 1000 G's_

Runo: "Ability activate! Razor Fang!"

 _Tigrerra power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Larissa: "Ability activate! Vector Fist! Ability activate! Electro Whirl!"

 _Aranaut power level +400 G's, Preyas power level -400 G's, now 1600 and 600 G's_

Marucho: "Double ability activate! Heal Stealth and Guardian Wave!"

 _Preyas power level +1000 G's, Poseidon power level -600 G's, now 1600 and 300 G's_

Runo: "Ability activate! Velocity Claw!"

 _Aranaut power level -400 G's, now 1200 G's_

Larissa: "Prepare for your end! Ability activate! Mirage Fist! Double ability activate! Whirl Wall plus Sea Tornado!"

 _Aranaut power level +600 G's, Tigrerra power level -200 G's, Poseidon power level +900 G's, now 1800, 1000, and 1200 G's_

Marucho: "Preyas, you still have an advantage, attack!"

Preyas: "Okey dokey!"

Poseidon: "Noooo! I get beaten by a lizard!"

 _Larissa life force 40%_

Runo: "Ability activate! Cross Lightning!"

 _Aranaut power level -400 G's, now 1400 G's_

Larissa: "Pathetic! Aranaut, finish her!"

Aranaut: "Glory to the Princess! Hyaaaah!"

 _Runo life force 20%_

Volt: *mumbling* "Seems like nobody recognizes me."

Larissa: "Did you say something?"

Volt: "Nothing important."

Larissa: "Do you want to join?"

Volt: "Do you even have to ask, princess?"

Larissa: "Come on, I'll give you the first shot."

Volt: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Ultimate Brontes!"

Brontes: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Haos Ultimate Brontes has entered the battle at 900 G's_

…

Everybody else threw their Bakugan too, including Preyas Diablo.

Volt: "Ability activate! Orb of Light!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, Lumagrowl power level +500 G's, now 900 and 1400 G's_

Brontes: "Volt, I don't want to be taken by that witch!"

Volt: "Don't worry! Ability activate! Haos Healer!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Flashing Peaker!"

*Lumagrowl jumps on Brontes*

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, now 900 G's_

Brontes: "Ahahaha! Your power level is too low, you can't harm me!"

Lumagrowl: "Look again, clown!"

Brontes and Volt: "What?"

Kazarina: "Flashing Peaker allows Lumagrowl to nullify your abilities if Lumagrowl has physical contact with your Bakugan."

Larissa: *whispering to Aranaut* "Pssh, Aranaut. I want you to finish off Lumagrowl, but do it quick and quiet!"

Aranaut: *whispering* "Understand, please choose an ability of mine."

Larissa: "Ability activate! Fist Alley!"

 _Aranaut power level +400 G's, now 1300 G's_

Lumagrowl: "AOOOOOOH!" *turns back into ball form*

 _Kazarina life force 0_

Kazarina: "What happened? Answer me!"

Lumagrowl: "Something hit me from the side!"

Kazarina: "WHO WAS THAT?"

Lythirus: "I think I know the answer."

Kazarina: "How so?"

Lythirus: "With my eyes, I can see everything, and also everything around me appeares slower to me. When it comes to eyesight, no one can beat me!"

Kazarina: "So, who did that?"

Lythirus: "It was, *Dum Dum Duuuum*, Aranaut."

Larissa: "F*ck, they found out!"

Stoica: *to Kazarina* "Let me guess, you want me to kick their asses for that move?"

Kazarina: "You guessed right."

Stoica: "Good, I haven't used battle gear for a long time! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Lythirus + Razoid combined power level 1000 G's_

Stoica: "Battle gear ability activate! Razoid Charybdis!"

 _Brontes, Elico and Poseidon power level -400 G's each, Aranaut power level -800 G's, Lythirus power level +400 G's, now 500 G's each and 1400 G's_

Mylene: "I got this princess! Gate card, set! Enemy Down!"

 _Preyas, Tigrerra, Preyas Diablo and Lythirus power level -300 G's each, now 400, 400, 300 and 1100 G's_

Mylene: "And now, battle gear, boost!"

 _Elico + Blazechop combined power level 600 G's_

Mylene: "Battle gear ability activate! Blazechop Splinter!"

 _Lythirus power level -400 G's, Elico power level +400 G's, now 700 and 1000 G's_

Stoica: "Is that all you got? Ability activate! Megalo Theria!"

 _Lythirus power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Mylene: "Ability activate! Aquos Blaze!"

 _Elico power level +500 G's, now 1500 G's, Stoica life force 20%_

Stoica: "GRRRR! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Everybody else: *SMH*

Marucho: "Runo, we must do something, look at the power levels!"

Runo: "Agreed! Ab…"

Volt: "Ability activate! Golden Facade!"

 _Preyas, Preyas Diablo and Tigrerra power level -200 G's, now 200, 200 and 100 G's_

Tigrerra: "Oh no! I can't move!"

Volt: "Golden Facade prevents you from activating your abilites and decreases your Bakugan's power level. Any last words?"

Tigrerra: "What you're doing isn't right! You can't invade other planets for your own purposes, that's just wrong!"

Runo: "Yeah!"

Volt: "I don't care, I'm only executing my orders, if you have complaints, take them to King Zenoheld. *to Brontes* Brontes, you know what you have to do!"

Brontes: "Don't worry, time's coming! Hahahahahahaha!"

Tigrerra: "ROOOAAAAAR!"

Preyas and Diablo: "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

 _Runo and Marucho life force 0_

Runo: "We lost!"

Marucho: "Well, technically Stoica is still in the game."

Mylene: "Forget him, he won't be able to do anything!"

Stoica: "Emperor Barodius will crush you all! Mark my words!"

Larissa: "I doubt that, my father won't show mercy!"

Volt: "Hydron's up next, he better not f*ck up!"

Mylene: "I'm sure he won't he has _**Musseagle** , _almost EVERY Bakugan is scared of him, but if he does, he's the most pathetic prince I've ever seen!"

Larissa: "Ahem!"

Mylene: "Forgive me princess, I'll never trash-talk your brother again!"

Larissa: "HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, you can call him whatever you want, I don't care! You should have seen the look on your face, hilarious!"

Mylene: (-_-)

…

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you like it! And I won't be updating next week, because I'll be gone.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **I was gone for a week, so sorry for not updating last week. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Vexos were taking over again, the Gundalians and Brawlers just had one victory on their side. Today was Prince Hydron's debut in Gundalia. He was standing on Musseagle's back and watching some Farakspins and Buz-Hornixes flying towards them.

Hydron: "Do you see those weak Bakugan Musseagle? Eliminate them, all of them!"

Musseagle: "I won't disappoint you Master!"

The horde of weaker Gundalian Bakugan were gone, but Strikeflier and Skyress flew towards them, with their respective partners.

Airzel: "Your rampage ends right here!"

Hydron: "Nothing will happen without my approval!"

Strikeflier: "Have respect! He's the strongest Ventus brawler of Gundalia and the captain of the Gundalian forces!"

Hydron bursts out in laughter. "You are the captain of the loser army? Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Musseagle: "An army is only as good as their leader, with that said, you guys should be pretty easy to take on!"

Airzel: "Don't underestimate us, you could be making a big mistake!"

Hydron: "We'll see about that!"

 _Battle open_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Titanium Feathers!"

 _Strikeflier power level -400 G's, now 500 G's_

Airzel: "Ability activate! Green Flash!"

 _Strikeflier power level +500 G's, now 1000 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Eagle Eye!"

 _Musseagle power level +1000 G's, now 2000 G's_

Airzel: "What the…?"

Hydron: "Eagle Eye doubles Musseagle's power level, impressed?"

Airzel: "Ability activate! Diamond Trick!"

 _Musseagle power level -500 G's, now 1500 G's_

Hydron: "Still not enough, but it amuses me to see you try!"

Airzel: "Triple ability activate! Tidal Foehn, plus Burst Mistral, plus Mirage Typhoon!"

 _Musseagle power level -1200 G's, now 300 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Shiny Eye!"

 _Musseagle power level +1700 G's, now 2000 G's_

Airzel: "WHAT?! This isn't possible!"

Hydron: "Oh yes, yes it is! Shiny Eye nullifies any ability your opponent has activated, you don't stand a chance!"

Airzel: "We won't run away, do you hear me?"

Hydron: "Fine then, prepare to get blasted! Ability ac…"

Shun: "Ability activate! Swift Sweep!"

 _Skyress power level +300 G's, Musseagle power level -300 G's, now combined 2000 and 1700 G's_

Airzel: *to Shun* "Thank you for saving us, but what did you take so long?"

Shun: "Don't ask questions!"

Hydron: "Ability activate! Golden Eye!"

 _Power level exchange_

Shun: "So this ability exchanges their power levels?"

Hydron: "Nice observation. Ability activate! Mountain Breaker!"

Strikeflier: "RAAAAAH!"

Skyress: "SCREEEECH!"

 _Musseagle power level +500 G's, now 2500 G's, Shun and Airzel life force 20%_

Shun: "SKYRESS! That must've hurt, are you okay?"

Airzel: "Come on Strikeflier, talk to me!"

Hydron: "What's the matter, did your precious Bakugan get hurt?"

Shun: "You hurt Skyress, so you're gonna pay!"

Hydron: "Save your breath, I'm not gonna take you seriously!"

Airzel: "You did enough damage, and it's time to stop you for good!"

Hydron: "Let's roll! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Titanium Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Titanium Musseagle has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Airzel: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

Strikeflier: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Strikeflier has entered the battle at 900 G's_

Shun: "DON'T forget me! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Swift Skyress!"

Skyress: "SCREEEEECH!"

 _Ventus Swift Skyress has entered the battle at 700 G's_

Shun and Airzel: "Skyress, Strikeflier, combine your power levels!"

 _Skyress and Strikeflier combined power level 1600 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Beak Beam!"

 _Musseagle power level +1000 G's, now 2000 G's_

Airzel: "Ability activate! Down Clatch!"

 _Strikeflier power level +500 G's, now 2100 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Eagle Eye!"

Musseagle: "Prepare to meet the mightiest Bakugan ever!"

 _Musseagle power level +2000 G's, now 4000 G's_

Hydron: "And now to the grand final, ability activate! Sonic Breaker!"

Musseagle: *to Skyress and Strikeflier* "You two f*cked up!"

 _Skyress and Strikeflier power level -1000 G's each, Musseagle power level +2000 G's, now 100 and 6000 G's_

Airzel: "Oh sh*t! We're doomed!"

Shun: "*with tears in eyes* SKYRESS!"

Hydron: "Hahahahaha! I didn't even need battle gear! Musseagle, finish the job!"

Musseagle: "Sorry… Master…, I… can't…!"

*Musseagle collapses due to power overload*

Hydron: "Stand up!"

Shun: "You idiot! Don't you see what you're doing? All this power is killing him!"

Airzel: "Not even Dharak could handle this much power!"

Hydron: "No! He can take it, he's the ultimate Bakugan, I believe he's even stronger than Helios, HE CAN TAKE IT!"

Musseagle: "Master, please! Help me!"

Hydron: "Gate card, set! Ventus reactor!"

 _Skyress, Strikeflier and Musseagle power level +400 G's each, now combined 900 and 6400 G's_

Hydron: "This should be it, Musseagle, are you okay now?"

Airzel: "Do you realize you gave us more power too?"

Hydron: "Doesn't matter, the power level difference is still far too high!"

Musseagle: "I'm… better… for now…"

Hydron: *thinking* "That's still not enough, he needs to be fit!" *speaking* "Battle gear, boost!"

 _Musseagle + Jetgear combined power level 6600 G's_

Hydron: "This should do the trick!"

Shun: "You still don't understand anything, do you?"

Hydron: "What? The battle gear absorbs some of his power and creates a temporary balance of power, so what?"

Airzel: "That's right, but you just attached battle gear with a weight of multiple tons on a super exhausted Bakugan, are you insane?"

Musseagle: "Ugh!" *collapses completely and turns into ball form*

Hydron: "This can't be!"

Shun: "Get lost!"

Airzel: "Yeah!"

Hydron: "Grrrr! Consider this a draw!"

He then teleports back to his ship. This wasn't a complete victory for the Gundalian side, but not a loss either. Next time, it would be the battle of the leaders.

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Hey my readers, I know you're hyped for a new chapter! So here it is, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The minor battles were fought, the Vexos held the upper hand. The final battle, the battle of the leaders, would decide the fate of Gundalia.

Zenoheld: *to Barodius* "Face it, you lost! Our battlers won almost every battle, so there's no point in resisting!"

Barodius: "You wish! As long as I'm alive, I will not allow this!"

Zenoheld: "I guess we'll have to settle this in a brawl!"

Barodius: "You just read my mind!"

Dan: "Don't forget me!"

 _Battle open_

Zenoheld: "Pyrus Farbros and Darkus Farbros, combine to Multi Farbros!"

Barodius: "Exokor, Smashtor and Riptor, combine with Dharak to Dharak Colossus!"

*the Bakugan combine*

 _Multi Farbros power level 3000 G's_

 _Dharak Colossus power level 4000 G's_

Note: Dharak Colossus' power level has been made up by me

Dan: "Whoa!"

Drago: "Now those are some impressive backup toys!"

Zenoheld: *to Dan* "Stay out of this, kid, you're no match for both of us!"

Dan: "We'll see about that! Ability activate! Shooting Dragon!"

 _Drago power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Zenoheld: "What a joke! Ability activate! Dark Flames, plus Fusion ability activate! Dark Vortex Flames!"

 _Drago power level -1000 G's, Multi Farbros power level +1000 G's, now 200 and 4000 G's_

Dan: "Double ability activate! Fire Reflector plus Spinning Tornado!"

 _Drago power level +2000 G's, Multi Farbros power level -3000 G's, now 2200 and 1000 G's_

Dan: "Fire Reflector reflects the opponent's ability and Spinning tornado brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. Combined, I took many G's off your Bakugan AFTER bringing his power level back to his base level. Clever, huh?"

Barodius: "Not bad! You do have the skills to defeat him!"

Zenoheld: "Maybe, but not the right Bakugan! Double ability activate! Dual Cell plus Oricalcum Cell!"

 _Drago and Dharak Colossus power level -500 G's each, Multi Farbros power level +3000 G's, now 1700, 3500 and 4000 G's_

Zenoheld: "Oricalcum Cell brings Multi Farbros' power level back to his base level and Dual Cell transfers 500 G's from each opponent to Farbros. Who's clever now?"

Dan: "Ability activate! Superior Shield!"

 _Drago power level +700 G's, Dharak Colossus power level +500 G's, Multi Farbros power level -3000 G's, now 2400, 4000 and 1000 G's_

Zenoheld: "You won't shake me off that easily! Double ability activate! Mechanical Breath plus Arrowverse!"

 _Drago and Dharak Colossus power level -1500 G's each, Multi Farbros power level +2000 G's, now 900, 2500 and 3000 G's_

Zenoheld: "Mechanical Breath transfers 1000 G's from each enemy Bakugan to Multi Farbros, and Arrowverse subtracts 500 G's from each enemy Bakugan. Try to beat that!"

Dan: "With pleasure! Ability activate! Dragon Shield!"

 _Drago power level +1800 G's, Dharak Colossus power level +2300 G's, Multi Farbros power level -2000 G's, now 2700, 4800 and 1000 G's_

Dan: "Dragon Shield nullifies the opponent's abilities and adds 300 G's to Drago and 200 G's to every Bakugan on my side."

Barodius: *to Dan* "Incredible! You overtrump him every time and I don't even have to move a finger!"

Zenoheld: "I don't need to take this! Assail Formation!"

 _Multi Farbros + Assail System combined power level 3000 G's_

Dan: "Whoa! He's even larger than before!"

Barodius: "Relax, we still outmatch him!"

Zenoheld: "Not for long! Ability activate! Shadow Crowley!"

 _Drago and Dharak Colossus power level -400 G's each, now 2300 and 4400 G's_

Dan: "Ability activate! Shooting Tornado!"

 _Drago power level +600 G's, Assail Farbros power level -600 G's, now 2900 and 2400 G's_

Zenoheld: "I'm losing my mind! Ability activate! Meteor Driver!"

 _Assail Farbros power level +500 G's, Drago power level -500 G's, now 2900 and 2400 G's_

Dan: "Now, my most powerful ability card, ability activate! Burning Infinity!"

 _Drago power level +600 G's, Assail Farbros power level -500 G's, now 3000 and 2400 G's_

Dharak: "What was that?"

Drago: "The perfect core!"

Barodius: "What is the perfect core?"

Drago: "It is the center of New Vestroia, the force that gives power to all Bakugan."

Barodius: "Interesting…"

Zenoheld: "Sorry to interrupt you, but we need to finish this first! Double ability activate! Shiny Oricalcum plus Farbas XM!"

 _Drago power level -600 G's, Assail Farbros power level +2600 G's, now 5000 G's_

Dan: "What the hell was that?"

Zenoheld: "Shiny Oricalcum Nullifies the opponent's ability and Farbas XM heals Farbros' body and restores all lost G's."

Barodius: "Dan, I think from now on you let the big guys play."

Dan: "Okay."

Barodius: "*creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Dharak Colossus + AirKor combined power level 4500 G's_

Barodius: "Battle gear ability activate! AirKor Zayin!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +500 G's, Assail Farbros power level -500 G's, now 5000 and 4500 G's_

Zenoheld: "Ha! Ability activate! Garland Claw!"

 _Assail Farbros power level +300 G's, now 4800 G's_

Barodius: "You fool! Ability activate! Darkness Glow!"

 _Assail Farbros power level -300 G's, now 4500 G's_

Zenoheld: "This cannot be! I will lose!"

Barodius: "Told you!"

Zenoheld: "NOOOOOO!"

 _Zenoheld life force 0_

Zenoheld: "Farbros!"

Barodius: "The next thing I'll do is throwing this ugly mess in the trash bin."

*Everybody else appears*

Mylene: "My king, is everything okay?"

Zenoheld: "No, nothing is okay!"

Kazarina: "Hahaha, you get what you deserve!"

Gus: "Very funny!"

Airzel: "Now go, we don't want to see you ever again!"

Hydron: "Wait!"

Barodius: "What?"

Hydron: "I challenge you! In 24 hours, we'll fight for everything, winner gets it all."

Zenoheld: "Hydron!"

Hydron: "No dad, you lost and I'm trying to clean it up!"

Barodius: "I accept your challenge, but if you dare to escape the battle, we'll shoot your ship down!"

Hydron: "Until tomorrow, I can't wait to see your face after losing!"

Barodius: "We'll see about that!"

…

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you liked it, see you next week!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **This is the final chapter of the second arc, third arc will come soon. For now, enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Later that evening Prince Hydron and Professor Clay had a private talk.

Hydron: "Do you know a way to maximize Musseagle's strength and durability?"

Professor Clay: "I'm working on it. Leave him in the special tank for special treatment and expect some new ability cards and mechanical help, that's all I can do."

Hydron: "Good!"

…

The next day everyone was hyped for the final battle.

Dan: "This is it!"

Runo: "Hopefully Barodius wins, although he creeps me out a little!"

Gill: "There's no way Emperor Barodius will lose!"

Stoica: "Especially not to a wise-guy runt like him! Hehehe!"

Nurzak: "I don't know about this! This battle may rip the universe in two!"

Kazarina: "Don't be silly! As if…"

Marucho: "According to my calculation, this might actually happen!"

Kazarina: "Why won't you just shut up you little nuisance!"

Shun: "Just leave him alone you witch!"

Mylene: "Hahaha! He called her a witch!"

Kazarina: "Who allowed you to interfere?"

Shadow: "Hahahahahaha! Let the freak show begin!"

Everyone except Shadow: "Says you!"

Just then, the battlers came to the fighting spot, with Hydron also his father and Professor Clay.

Barodius: "I hope you are aware of the price you'll pay once you lose!"

Hydron: "Like I care!"

Barodius: *to Zenoheld* "And you, are you so embittered that you let your son clean up your mess?"

Zenoheld: "Not even close!"

Hydron: "I don't know about you, but I'd like to start!"

Barodius: "If that's gonna make you happy! Gate card, se…"

A mysterious light appeared right between the combatants and teleported them away.

Dan: "Whoa! That was unexpected!"

Gill: "Whether this light was good or bad, let's hope Emperor Barodius wins!"

…

In an alternate dimension, Prince Hydron, Musseagle, Emperor Barodius and Dharak were standing in an empty arena. Suddenly, a feminine voice started to speak.

Voice: "Good day! You have been brought here to brawl. The immense amount of energy released from the battle would harm anything around you in a large scale."

Barodius: "Who… who are you?"

Voice: "This doesn't matter. Now brawl, don't let your friends wait!"

The voice disappeares.

Barodius: *to Hydron* "You've heard her!"

Hydron: "And I can't wait!"

Barodius: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Dharak Colossus!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Dharak Colossus has entered the battle at 4000 G's_

Hydron: "Starting with humongous armor already? Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Titanium Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Titanium Musseagle has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Barodius: "You have no chance! With Colossus Armor, Dharak's abilities are twice as strong."

Hydron: "Still no match for Musseagle! Gate card, set! Ventus Reactor!"

 _Musseagle power level +400 G's, now 1400 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Flash Shock!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level -500 G's, Musseagle power level +500 G's, now 3500 and 1900 G's_

Barodius: "How Laughable! Ability activate! Darkness Waver!"

 _Musseagle power level -1000 G's, now 900 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Mountain Breaker!"

 _Musseagle power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Barodius: "Ability activate! Thunder Probe!"

 _Musseagle power level -1000 G's, now 400 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Beak Beam!"

 _Musseagle power level +1000 G's, now 1400 G's_

Barodius: "Ability activate! Evil Blow!"

 _Musseagle power level -1000 G's, now 400 G's_

Hydron: "Time to heat this up a notch! Ability activate! Sonic Breaker!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level -1000 G's, Musseagle power level +1000 G's, now 2500 and 1400 G's_

Barodius: "That's more like it! Ability activate! Westwall Shield!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +2000 G's, now 4500 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Golden Eye!"

 _Power level exchange_

Barodius: "What?"

Hydron: "I fooled you by lowering my Bakugan's power level and later lowering yours, thus making you increase yours, get it?"

Barodius: "This insolence will not be tolerated! Ability activate! Westwall Gazer!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +2000 G's, now 3400 G's_

Hydron: "How scary!"

Barodius: "I'm not done yet! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Dharak Colossus + AirKor combined power level 3500 G's_

Barodius: "Battle gear ability activate! AirKor Zayin!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +500 G's, Musseagle power level -500 G's, now 4000 and 4000 G's_

Hydron: "Musseagle, fight back!"

Barodius: "Dharak, give everything you got!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

Musseagle: "AAAAAAAAH!"

 _Hydron and Barodius life force 80%_

Note: This scenario is like in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders episode 23, where Linehalt, Rubanoid and Drago all attack each other and their partners all lose life force.

Hydron: "Not bad!"

Barodius: "Next time, I'll crush you!"

Hydron: "We'll see! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Titanium Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Titanium Musseagle has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Barodius: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Dharak Colossus!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Dharak Colossus has entered the battle at 4000 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Titanium Feathers!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level -400 G's, now 3600 G's_

Barodius: "Haven't you learned your lesson kid?"

Hydron: "Which lesson? Double ability activate! Beak Beam plus Eagle Eye!"

 _Musseagle power level +3000 G's, now 4000 G's_

Barodius: "Smart move, but what about this? Triple ability activate! Darkness Waver, plus Thunder Probe, plus Evil Blow!"

 _Musseagle power level -3000 G's, now 1000 G's_

Hydron: "That was a dumb move!"

Barodius: "Explain how!"

Hydron: "Ability activate! Shiny Eye!"

 _Musseagle power level +3000 G's, now 4000 G's_

Barodius: "This doesn't change anything!"

Hydron: "Oh yes it does! Now let me introduce you to my new ability card, Ventus D2!"

Barodius: "What is so special about this card?"

Hydron: "This ability card, when used at the right time, heals Musseagle's body, nullifies every ability the opponent has activated, increases his durability by 120% and makes him immune to every opponent's ability."

Barodius: "What?! I wasn't prepared for this!"

Hydron: "I have more thing you aren't prepared for! Mechanical Trap Ventus Spitarm, combine with Musseagle, and battle gear, boost!"

 _Musseagle + Spitarm + Jetgear combined power level 4700 G's_

Barodius: "Ability activate! Westwall Gazer!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +2000 G's, now 5600 G's_

Hydron: "Jetgear is the strongest battle gear created to date, let me show you some of its powers. Battle gear ability activate! Jetgear Gun Storm!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level -700 G's, Musseagle power level +700 G's, now 4900 and 5400 G's_

Barodius: "I can't let this happen! *creates battle gear in his hand* Battle gear, boost!"

 _Dharak Colossus + AirKor combined power level 5000 G's_

Barodius: "Battle gear ability activate! AirKor Zayin!"

 _Musseagle power level -500 G's, Dharak Colossus power level +500 G's, now 4900 and 5500 G's_

Hydron: "That's pretty lame to be honest! Battle gear ability activate! Jetgear Penetrator!"

 _Musseagle power level +900 G's, Dharak Colossus power level -900 G's, now 5800 and 4600 G's_

Barodius: "I won't take this any longer! Ability activate! Westwall Shield!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +2000 G's, now 6600 G's_

Hydron: "Do you seriously think Musseagle can't break throught that shield? Ability activate! Sonic Breaker!"

 _Musseagle power level +1000 G's, Dharak Colossus power level -1000 G's, now 6800 and 5600 G's_

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

Barodius: "HE BROKE THROUGH THE SHIELD!"

Hydron: "Told you!"

Barodius: "Grrrrr! Gate card, set! Darkus Reactor!"

 _Dharak Colossus power level +400 G's, now 6000 G's_

Hydron: "Seriously, it's time for you to give up!"

Barodius: "Not a chance! Hit him Dharak!"

Dharak: "On my way! ROOOAAAR!"

*Spitarm detaches from Musseagle* (Just like Metalfencer detached from Helios in Bakugan New Vestroia episode 16)

 _Musseagle power level 6300 G's_

Hydron: "Enough! Musseagle, I want you to destroy these two, do you understand?"

Musseagle: "Just a second, Master! *to Dharak* Take this, and that, and this, and that!"

Dharak: "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Barodius life force 20%_

Hydron: "So much about 'crushing me'! And I didn't even use my new best ability!"

Barodius: "One more round, and it'll become reality!"

Hydron: "I highly doubt that!"

Barodius: "No more talk! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Dharak!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Dharak has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Hydron: "Are you mad? Why are you brawling me without your Colossus Armor? Without them you're toast!"

Barodius: "I know what I'm doing!"

Hydron: "Whatever! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Titanium Musseagle!"

Musseagle: "HYAAAAAH!"

 _Ventus Titanium Musseagle has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Barodius: "Gate card, set! Freeze Enemy!"

 _Musseagle power level -200 G's, now 800 G's_

Musseagle: "I can't move!"

Barodius: "That's right! Ability activate! High Skewed Waver!"

 _Musseagle power level -500 G's, now 300 G's_

Hydron: "Even if Musseagle can't move, his Battle gear will do the job! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Musseagle + Jetgear combined power level 500 G's_

Hydron: "Battle gear ability activate! Jetgear Gun Storm!"

 _Musseagle power level +700 G's, Dharak power level -700 G's, now 1200 and 300 G's_

Barodius: "Triple ability activate! Westwall Shield plus Exodus Waver plus Evil Blast!"

 _Dharak power level +1000 G's, Musseagle power level -1000 G's, now 1300 and 200 G's_

Hydron: "This might end up badly! Battle gear ability activate! Jetgear Penetrator!"

 _Dharak power level -900 G's, Musseagle power level +900 G's, now 400 and 1100 G's_

Barodius: "Triple ability activate! Evil Blow plus Darkness Waver plus Thunder Probe!"

Hydron: "Not again!"

 _Musseagle power level -1500 G's, now 0 G's, Hydron life force 0_

Back in Gundalia, the mysterious light appeared again, this time transporting Barodius and Hydron back.

Dan: "So, who won the battle?"

Barodius: "I don't like bragging, but it was me!"

The Brawlers and Gundalians: "YAAAY!"

Barodius: *to Zenoheld and Hydron* "You know the deal!"

Zenoheld: "Vexos, return!"

And so they transported themselves back to their ship and left for Vestal, but they also stopped for Nethia, giving back Aranaut.

Barodius: "Thank you Battle Brawlers, you helped us a lot!"

Dan: "No need to thank us, we'd help anyone in need!"

Shun: "I guess we're finished here!"

Alice: "Let's head back home!"

The Gundalians opened a portal to Earth, farewelling the Brawlers for the last time.

…

Later that night, Barodius summoned the major 12 orders to him.

Barodius: "The Vestal threat is cleared, now we must focus on getting the sacred orb!"

Nurzak: "Really? We just had a war, we can't afford having another one!"

Barodius: "Calm down, the time will come, but I want all of you to start preparations, I will announce the date of invasion when the time comes."

Everyone else: "Yes, Emperor Barodius!"

*Everyone leaves*

Barodius: "Soon, I'll be the most powerful man of the entire universe, huhuahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **That was it for today. Arc 3 will be the final arc. I don't want to spoil much, but Zenoheld won't participate and the final battle will be between Dharak and Helios, evolved forms to be exact.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **This is it, the first chapter of arc 3. Hope you like it!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

King Zenoheld and the Vexos arrived on Vestal. After that they separated again. Due to internal leaks, the population of Vestal was aware of their loss in Gundalia. The pressure from the people made King Zenoheld resign. After that they were still a rich and important family, but not royal anymore.

Zenoheld: "One day, they'll realize the mistake they made with making me resign. When Vestal starts going down the hill, they'll come to me crawling, telling me to fix the problems they created!"

Larissa: "I don't think so, everyone seems happy you're gone now."

Zenoheld: "I said one day, not right now!"

Larissa: "Besides, your 'crown prince' got it worse, he complains all day about how it's unfair that he'll never be king."

Zenoheld: "And what about your mom?"

Larissa: "She doesn't seem to care."

Zenoheld: "That's typical for her!"

…

6 months have passed. The 12 orders of Gundalia were ready to invade Nethia. This was an order of Emperor Barodius, who sought the power of the sacred orb.

Barodius: "Is everything ready?"

Gill: "Yes sire, the ships are ready to attack."

Barodius: "Good, I want good results, do you understand?"

Gill: "You will not be disappointed!"

…

One week has passed. The emergency signal of the Nethians, who called the Vexos for help, arrived. The Vexos met once again at the former royal palace.

Spectra: "Is everyone here?"

Mylene: "No, our former king and his family are missing."

Shadow: "Who needs them anyway?"

Volt: "Be quiet, if they're somewhere close, they might hear you!"

Shadow: "Relax, they're normal like us now, they can't do anything about it!"

Lync: "YOU are far from normal Shadow!" *smirks*

Shadow: "Shut up Lync!"

The former royal family arrived.

Mylene: "Ah, you're her! We waited f…"

Zenoheld: "Listen, we only came here to say we won't help them!"

Spectra: "But why not? After everything they've done for us…"

Zenoheld: "We're no longer in charge, so this doesn't matter to us, understand?"

Gus: "Okay, you might not come with us, but what about Hydron and Larissa?"

Zenoheld: *to Hydron and Larissa* "You two stay with me, right?"

Larissa: *thinking* "If I go to Nethia, I get to see Jin again!" *speaking* "No!"

Hydron: *thinking* "I don't want to be alone!" *speaking* "No!"

Zenoheld: "Even if you want to help the Nethians, how do you get there?"

Spectra: "The Vestal Destroyer is still in your posession, right?"

Zenoheld: "Don't think I'm going to…"

Larissa: "I got the keys!"

Zenoheld: "You what?"

Larissa: "I'm 19 now and I can do whatever I want with the ship!"

Note: Everybody aged one year over the timeskip.

Zenoheld: …

Spectra: "Nethia, we're coming!"

…

At the same time, on the Gundalian frontlines:

Gill: "Emperor Barodius, we're advancing really fast, but we would finish this even faster with the help of the Brawlers, right?"

Barodius: "We don't need them right now, but if our advance stops somehow or if we get trouble from another side, call them!"

Gill: "Very well, my emperor!"

Barodius: *thinking* "Sacred orb, I know you're somewhere in Nethia! I will come, and I will find you! And after I extract all your powers, I will bring glory to Gundalia and conquer everything! You can't hide from your new master!"

* * *

 **That's it for today, it's a little short, but battles start next chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapters!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Time for a new chapter! Thank you Moore98Luke for following me and my story and for liking my story.**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

After some time, the Vexos arrived in Nethia. Queen Serena told them to get in, so she could tell them what happened.

Serena: "Thank god you're here, but where's your king?"

Mylene: "He's not our king anymore, so he said that this isn't his concern."

Serena: "That's bad! However you're here, so it's time for explanations."

Spectra: "Go on please!"

Serena: "It began six months after your war ended, or last week. Gundalian forces attacked Nethian territory. I'm sure they are after the power of the sacred orb."

Volt: "What is the sacred orb?"

Serena: "It's the life source of Nethia and the mother of all Bakugan. If it falls into the hands of evil, the whole universe is doomed!"

Spectra: "I understand, so you want us to protect it?"

Serena: "Yes, if that's possible."

Gus: "That's no problem for us, we're the Vexos after all!"

Suddenly a message from the throne room's screen came up. It was from a Nethian soldier

Soldier: "Warning! Gundalians landed on Nethia, I repeat, Gundalians landed on Nethia!"

Serena: "Oh no! They found a way to access Nethia directly!"

Spectra: "Don't worry, we'll take care of them!"

Lync: "You can count on us!"

Mylene: "We shouldn't lose any time!"

…

The Gundalian invaders worked their way to the third shield. Like them 6 months ago, Nethia set up three security shields to stop the invaders.

Barodius: "Everyone, attack the third shield!"

"Not so fast!"

The Gundalians were shocked. Who was that? Then, the defenders of Nethia appeared.

Barodius: "You again?"

Gill: "We've beaten you before, so get out of our way!"

Spectra: "That's a lie! All of you failed miserably until the Brawlers saved your asses!"

Gill: "What did you say?!"

Stoica: "How disrespectful, learn to watch your mouth!"

Spectra: "I don't need any lessons from you guys, prepare for something!"

Kazarina: "You kids haven't even released your Bakugan yet, which means you're vulnerable to attacks!"

Barodius: *to Kazarina* "Now that you say it, it's true! I haven't realized it before and wouldn't have later if you didn't point that out! You're the smartest of all of us!"

Gill: "GRRRR!"

Barodius: "Now to you, Vestals! Ability activate! Darkness Waver!"

Hydron: "Hold on!"

Volt: "What kind of person attacks defenseless people with their Bakugan?"

"Ability activate! Light Wave!"

Dharak's ability was nullified by Aranaut's ability which was activated by Jin.

Jin: "Are you okay?"

Seconds later, Larissa jumped into Jin's arms. "I'm always okay when you are around, Jinnie!"

*everyone except Larissa sweatdrops*

Spectra: "So if that's all we'd like to fight too!"

Other Vexos: "Agreed!"

…

After they threw out their Bakugan, the battles started. It was attribute versus attribute again, except with Pyrus and Darkus.

Airzel: "Ability activate! Sky Hanging!"

Lync: "Ability activate! Shock Cannon!"

Airzel: "You're still that annoying little rat!"

Lync: "I haven't missed you either!"

…

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Deadly Fantasma!"

Volt: "Ability activate! Doom Rings!"

Kazarina: "You're not worthy of being a Haos Brawler!"

Volt: "At least I've got a heart!"

…

Stoica: "Ability activate! Eel Weakness!"

Mylene: "Elico, change to Haos!"

Stoica: "Back at it with the tricks?"

Mylene: "They're battle skills, you brainless maniac!"

…

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Destroy Horn!"

Gus: "Ability activate! Drills of Destruction!"

Nurzak: "You're strong!"

Gus: "I know."

…

Gill: "Ability activate! Deadly Inferno!"

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Trident!"

Gill: "Still using that fragile hunk of scrap?"

Shadow: "I wanted a spider, but Clay still didn't make one!"

…

Barodius: "Ability activate! Darkness Waver!"

Spectra: "Ability activate! Destroy Quasar!"

Barodius: "You! You won't defeat us! You don't have the willpower for victory as much as we have!"

Spectra: "Yes, we're not as power crazed as you, but we have an advantage in numbers!"

Barodius: "What?"

Spectra: "Look around!"

Far away, Hydron was preparing attacks with his two Bakugan.

Hydron: "Ability activate! Mountain Breaker!"

Strikeflier: "RAAAAAAH! I'm hurt!"

Airzel: "Strikeflier, no!"

Hydron: "Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

Sabator: "RAAAAAAH!"

Nurzak: "Sabator!"

Larissa and Jin were also preparing attacks.

Larissa: "Ability activate! Sea Tornado!"

Lythirus: "AAAAAAHHH!"

Stoica: "No, Lythirus!"

Jin: "Ability activate! Mirage up!"

Lumagrowl: "AOOOOOH!"

Kazarina: "GRRRRR! YOU'LL PAY!"

…

Barodius: "What? Did you seriously do that?"

Spectra: "Yes, and now look at this! Ability activate! Warfire!"

Krakix: "RAAAAAH!"

Gill: "Krakix! Who did this?"

Spectra: *to Barodius* "See?"

Barodius: "GRRRR!"

Spectra: "Mess with Nethia and you mess with us! Stay away from Nethia!"

Emperor Barodius and the other Gundalians retreated silently. They were seriously pissed.

…

Back on Gundalia, the 12 orders had another meeting.

Gill: "Today was a fail, right?"

Barodius: "I don't want any of you to remind me about what happend hours ago!"

Kazarina: "Should we get help from the minor 12 orders?"

Barodius: "Yes, we should!"

Nurzak: "What about the Brawlers?"

Barodius: "Call them too, we need to win this as fast as possible!"

…

* * *

 **That was it for today. I must admit that this story is boring me. But I will finish it, no matter what! With that said, don't expect long chapters from me. See you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **I have information for you, my dear readers! This story will be over in maybe 5 or 6 chapters, Idk. However, I'll try to upload as frequently as I can, to finish this. I hope you understand.**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

The Brawlers were having a fun day at Marucho's place. This fun day was interrupted by a call on Marucho's watch. The call came from Gundalia.

Ren: "Marucho, are you free?"

Marucho: "Ren, how are you, why are you calling?"

Ren: "We need your help, again!"

The Brawlers: "Whaaat? Again?"

Ren: "After seeing how weak we were after our war with the Vexos, our neighbor planet Nethia decided to invade and enslave us. To their horror, we weren't that weak after all and managed to push the battlefield to their own planet. It turns out this was a trap! They called the Vexos for help after we've set foot in Nethia. They are eradicating our forces with immense speed, we're suffering heavy losses!"

Marucho: "The Vexos again? *to Dan* Dan! Should we go help them? You're our leader, you should decide!"

Dan: "Yeah, and we're going to kick some Vexos butt!"

Ren: "I cannot express how grateful I am, Brawlers! Thank you very much!"

Marucho: "We're friends Ren, and friends help each other!"

The watch turned off.

Dan: "Let's go to Gundalia again!"

…

On Gundalia, the 12 Orders and the minor 12 Orders waited for them. Emperor Barodius friendly greeted them.

Barodius: "It's been a while, Brawlers!"

Dan: "We've heard the Vexos are causing trouble again! Haven't those fools learned their lesson yet?"

Barodius: "Unfortunately, they didn't. They're helping a planet that wanted to take us over just like they almost did. Here's the plan: We're going to make Nethia surrender, and if that happens, we'll strike fear in them."

Dan: "Good plan, I'm in!"

Shun: "But Dan, this is easier said than done!"

Nurzak: "This kid is absolutely right Emperor Barodius!"

Barodius: "Oh really Nurzak? How about we go to Nethia right now and prove you we can accomplish this!"

Nurzak: "If you succeed, I'll take back my words, but only IF you succeed!"

Barodius: *to everyone* "Make yourself ready to transport!"

…

In Nethia, the Vexos were having lunch. Suddenly, a voice from the palace came.

Voice: "Attention! The Gundalians have arrived! And with them they've brought some humans.

Spectra was eating spaghetti and immediately spew them up, creating orange stains on the white tablecloth.

Mylene: "Spectra, that's disgusting!"

Shadow: "You're lucky I didn't get dirty, if I did, I'd slam your head on the table!"

Volt: "As he said!"

Spectra: "You're worrying about getting dirty, while they just said Brawlers are here!"

Hydron: "Yeah, they mentioned 'humans', which indicates it's _them_!"

Lync: "Blasted Brawlers!"

Spectra: "We shouldn't lose any time!"

…

Like yesterday, the Gundalians advanced to the third shield, this time with the Brawlers. And like yesterday, the Vexos showed up to block their way.

Spectra: *to Barodius* "Ha! Are you so weak you brought the Brawlers with you?"

Barodius: "Strength is in numbers, didn't you know?"

Spectra: "Whatever, our Bakugan are still superior!"

Barodius: "Doesn't mean sh*t if you're heavily outnumbered!"

Spectra: "Oh yeah?"

*The Vexos throw out their Bakugan*

 _Battle open_

Info: The battles look like this: Gill, Alice and Sid vs Shadow; Nurzak, Julie and Mason vs Gus; Airzel, Shun and Jesse vs Lync and Hydron; Stoica, Marucho and Lena vs Mylene and Larissa; Kazarina, Runo and Zenet vs Volt; and last but not least: Barodius, Dan and Ren vs Spectra

Alice: "Ability activate! Dark Rays!"

 _Hades power level -300 G's, now 600 G's_

Shadow: "Ability activate! Myriad Phaser!"

 _Hydranoid power level +500 G's, now 1100 G's_

Gill: "Ability activate! Argon Stream!"

 _Krakix power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Sid: "Ability activate! Mirage Field!"

 _Hades power level -500 G's, now 600 G's_

Sid: *to Alice* "Deliver the final blow, girl, he can't activate new abilities!"

Alice: "Umm, thanks. Ability activate! Death Shooter!"

 _Hydranoid power level +400 G's, Hades power level -400 G's, now 1100 and 300 G's, Shadow life force 0_

*Hades is destroyed again*

Shadow: "Welp, another Myriad Hades is gone! Luckily, I have two more!"

…

Julie: "Ability activate! Panzer Cannon!"

 _Gorem power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Nurzak: "Ability activate! Brute Cam Wilder!"

 _Sabator power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Mason: "Ability activate! Long Aercules!"

 _Avior power level +400 G's, Vulcan power level -400 G's, now 1300 and 500 G's_

Gus: "What a bunch of amateurs! Ability activate! Quake Tornado!"

 _Gorem, Sabator and Avior power level -500 G's each, Vulcan power level +1500 G's, now 700, 900, 800 and 2000 G's_

Nurzak: "Quick, let's combine!"

 _Gorem, Sabator and Avior combined power level 2400 G's_

Gus: "This might be a problem! Ability activate! Quake Impact!"

 _Gorem, Sabator and Avior power level -500 G's each, Vulcan power level +1500 G's, now combined 900 and 3500 G's_

Mason: *to Gus*"I shall get revenge for what you did 6 months ago! Ability activate! Battle Howling!"

 _Gorem, Sabator and Avior power level +500 G's each, Vulcan power level -1500 G's, now combined 2400 and 2000 G's_

Gus: "Hah! I can easily return this!"

Mason: "No you imbecile, Battle Howling prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities! Eat that!"

Gus: "Wha…! *rage mode* UAAAARGH!"

Julie: "Now, let's attack his Bakugan!"

Vulcan: "HUOH! That hurt!"

 _Gus life force 20%_

Gus: "You fucking cockroaches, I'll crush you!"

Nurzak: "Jeez, that temper…"

…

Shun: "Ability activate! Swift Sweep!"

 _Skyress power level +300 G's, Musseagle power level -300 G's, now 1000 and 700 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Titanium Feathers!"

 _Skyress power level -400 G's, now 600 G's_

Lync: "Ability activate! Air Lance!"

 _Strikeflier power level -200 G's, now 700 G's_

Airzel: "What a pathetic attack! Ability activate! Burst Mistral!"

 _Meta Altair power level -400 G's, now 500 G's_

Jesse: "Ability activate! Gravity Mine!"

 _Plitheon power level +300 G's, Musseagle and Meta Altair power level -300 G's each, now 1200, 400 and 200 G's_

Lync: "Ability activate! Giga Armor!"

 _Plitheon power level -300 G's, Meta Altair power level +300 G's, now 900 and 500 G's_

Hydron: "Hahaha! Ability activate! Shiny Eye!"

 _Plitheon and Musseagle power level exchange_

Hydron: "Let's bring some Subterra action in this party! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Dryoid!"

Dryoid: *silence*

 _Subterra Dryoid has entered the battle at 1000 G's_

Hydron: "Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

 _Dryoid power level +300 G's, now 1300 G's_

Airzel: "Gate card, set! Ansamon Judgement!"

 _Dryoid power level decrease, 1300, 1200, 1100, … G's_

Hydron: "What is this?" *shaking nervously*

Airzel: "Ansamon Judgement makes every non-Ventus Bakugan's G power go to 0. You lost when you threw him in!"

Hydron: "Ability activate! Land Shutter!"

Airzel: "Ability activate! Sky Hanging!"

When Dryoid jumped to destroy the gate card, Strikeflier caught him with extended arms, making him unable to move. After Dryoid's G's reached 0, Strikeflier threw him on the ground.

 _Hydron life force 0_

Hydron: "I… I can't believe I lost! GRRRRRR!"

Jesse: "Ability activate! Fly Destroyer!"

 _Meta Altair power level -400 G's, now 100 G's, Lync life force 20%_

Lync: "Oh no, I got distracted!"

Hydron: "It's all your fault!"

Lync: "Mine? No, it's yours!"

Hydron and Lync were arguing with harsh words.

Airzel: "Meh, fools! Both of them!"

…

Stoica: "Ability activate! Megalo Theria!"

 _Lythirus power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Marucho: "Ability activate! Blue Punch!"

 _Preyas power level +400 G's, now 1100 G's_

Lena: "Ability activate! Stealth Claw!"

 _Elico power level -300 G's, Phosphos power level +300 G's, now 600 and 1200 G's_

Mylene: "Elico, change to Haos!"

Elico: *changes to Pyrus* "Watch out, Haos Elico is too handsome for your eyes!"

Mylene: "Double ability activate! Clear Stream plus Mist Freeze!"

 _Lythirus power level -500 G's, Preyas power level -400 G's, Phosphos power level -300 G's, Elico power level +300 G's, now 900, 700, 900 and 900 G's_

Stoica: "What's the big deal?"

Mylene: "Clear Stream only nullified your abilities, but Mist Freeze prevents you from activating your abilities! Hahahahaha, I'm a winner, and you are losers!"

Marucho: "Gate card, set! Transducer!"

 _Elico power level decrease, Preyas power level increase, 50 G's per second_

Mylene: "Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

Marucho: "You wish! Now who's the loser?"

Preyas attacks Elico when he's at 1000 G's and Elico at 600 G's

 _Mylene life force 20%_

Marucho: "One down, one more to go!"

Larissa: "Don't underestimate me! Ability activate! Deep Dive!"

 _Preyas power level -400 G's, now 600 G's_

Lena: "We're free to use our abilities again!"

Stoica: "About time!"

Larissa: "You know what, I'll retreat!"

Everyone else: "What?!"

Poseidon: "But Mistress Larissa…"

Larissa: "I don't care about the outcome anymore, this is too boring! And I need new nail polish."

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Larissa: "I'm going, you coming too, Mylene?"

Mylene: "Fine, I can't win alone anyway!"

Stoica: "That was unexpected!"

Lena: "Yes, indeed!"

…

Kazarina: "Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, Lumagrowl power level +500 G's, now 400 and 1400 G's_

Volt: "Double ability activate! Doom Rings plus Haos Healer!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, Lumagrowl power level -500 G's, now 1400 and 400 G's_

Runo: "Ability activate! Razor Fang!"

 _Tigrerra power level +500 G's, now 1200 G's_

Volt: "Ability activate! Orb of Light!"

 _Brontes power level +500 G's, now 1400 G's_

Zenet: "Double ablity activate! Bleach out plus Shiny Monk!"

 _Brontes power level -400 G's, now 1000 G's_

Volt: "Shit, I can't use any more abilities!"

Kazarina: "And that's where it comes to an end! Ability activate! Wolf Howler!"

 _Brontes power level -500 G's, now 500 G's, Volt life force 20%_

Volt: "Guess I can't do anything about it!"

…

Barodius: "Come on, show me your powers, Spectra Phantom!"

Spectra: "You'll regret this soon enough!"

Dharak: "I expect nothing more than a tickle!"

Helios: "I'll fry your ass!"

Drago: "Stop your hostilities!"

Dan: "But why Drago?"

Ren: "Yes, why, they interfered in our business!"

Linehalt: "This is unexcusable!"

Barodius: "Are you ready, little man?"

Spectra: "Why are you calling me 'little man' when I'm taller than you?"

Barodius: "That's only because of your stupid hair!"

Spectra: "You're the one who shouldn't say anything! Your hair looks like that of a woman!"

Barodius: "Watch your mouth, insect!"

Spectra: "Make me, douchelord!"

Barodius: "Ability activate! Westwall Gazer!"

Dharak: "Erm, Master, this ability is only for me in my Colossus armor."

Barodius: "Do it! It's your most powerful ability!"

Dharak: "I'll gladly do as you wish! ROOOOAAAAAR!"

 _Dharak power level +1000, now 2000 G's_

Spectra: "Helios! Ability activate! Destroy Quasar!"

Helios: "ROAAAAAR!"

 _Helios power level +1000 G's, now 2000 G's_

Suddenly, this mysterious light appears again.

Barodius: "Dharak, before we get teleported again, aim at the shield!"

Dharak: "Understand!"

Milliseconds before the Gundalians and Brawlers got teleported away, Dharak managed to destroy the third shield.

…

The Gundalians and Brawlers were in the Emperor's palace again.

Barodius: "Thank you for your help, come again please!"

Dan: "Maybe tomorrow, we gotta go home!"

Kazarina: "You can stay if you want, we can prepare guest rooms for you."

Runo: "Thanks, but…"

Gill: "You aren't going to decline the emperor's offer, right?"

Alice: "Well, if that's the case, we'll stay."

The other Brawlers: "Fine."

Barodius: "Nice to hear that!"

…

Later that night on Nethia, Spectra was talking to a Nethian computer scientist.

Spectra: "Can you locate every electronic device on Gundalia?"

Scientist: "Yes, but why?"

Spectra: "I have to send someone a message!"

Scientist: "Okay, will do!"

…

A couple of minutes later, Spectra picked one device and started to write the message to that someone.

Spectra: *thinking* "Dan Kuso, you and I need to have a long private talk!"

* * *

 **That's it for today, this took me 4 hours, hope you liked it!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **I am uploading more frequently. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Next morning, Dan woke up and his watch was bleeping. He received a new message. He opened the message, it was from Spectra Phantom.

'Good morning, Dan Kuso

I want you too meet me at 9 on the canyon in Nethia. We have important things to discuss! Don't tell anyone!

Signed, Spectra Phantom'

He knew what he had to do.

…

After breakfast, the so-called "victims" and the Brawlers met in the throne room to teleport to Nethia.

Kazarina: "Is everyone here?"

Dan: "Yeah."

Barodius: "Good, make yourselves ready to transport!"

…

When they arrived on Nethia, Dan said he wanted to go somewhere.

Dan: "I have some things to do, I'll come later!"

Gill: "Where are you going?"

Dan: "It's a secret!"

Barodius: "If you're spying on us and having contact with the enemy, then I'll…"

Dan: "No need to worry, I'm not a spy!"

Barodius: "I hope so!"

…

On the canyon, Dan and Spectra met. They went inside a cave, to avoid getting heard of.

Dan: "So, why did you call me?"

Spectra: "We need to talk, seriously!"

Dan: "Okay, start talking."

Spectra: "Where should I start? Right, I'm taking off my mask so you know my real identity."

Spectra took his mask off to reveal his real identity, Keith Clay.

Dan: "KEITH?! What are you doing here?"

Keith: "It's a long story. A year ago, after we freed New Vestroia, Mylene came to my house. She ordered me to join the Vexos. I declined, but she said if I didn't join, they'd do bad things to my sister. So I had no choice, a good brother defends his sister."

Dan: "I understand, it must've been hard for you!"

Keith: "Yes, it was hard for me. I did things I didn't want to do. I didn't want to show any weakness while doing these things, so I created a new personality for me, Spectra Phantom."

Dan: "Oh."

Keith: "But that's not all, I have some important things to tell you. It's about this war."

Dan: "Tell me, I'm curious about what you have to say!"

Keith: "You're fighting the wrong people."

Dan: "What? Nah, there's no way I'm gonna believe this."

Keith: "But it's true, I'm not a liar!"

Dan: "If that's the case, then I want some proof!"

Keith: "Have you noticed how aggressive the Gundalians are?"

Dan: "Yeah, they are pretty aggressive, I've noticed that."

Keith: "They want to conquer Nethia to get the Sacred Orb! And after that, they'll conquer the whole universe!"

Dan: "This sounds ridiculous!"

Keith: "But it's true, don't you get their expression?"

Dan: "After thinking of it, everything you say sounds more true every second."

Keith: "Yes, they are the invaders, not the Nethians!"

Dan: "Okay, I'm believing you, what should I do?"

Keith: "Switch sides!"

Dan: "Would the Nethians accept us?"

Keith: "Yes, if I tell them you were lied to, they'll understand and forgive you."

Dan: "And what about your friends?"

Keith: "They are not my friends except Gus, and no, they wouldn't accept you."

Dan: "So, what do you say?"

Keith: "Join our side, I'll be standing with you."

Dan: "Okay, Keith, we're friends after all."

…

Keith and Dan left the cave, they were heading towards the battlefield to see what it's like. The Vexos and Nethians were all defeated, Dharak destroyed the second shield and showed signs of evolving.

Dan: "Crap, this doesn't look good!"

Keith: "You said it!"

Just then, Barodius spotted the two together.

Barodius: "Dan Kuso, you had contact with the enemy, now I shall punish you!"

Dan: "Quit it, I know everything, Keith has told me how it really looks like!"

The other Brawlers were shocked.

Julie: "Hey, that's Spectra!"

Alice: "Is that really Keith?"

Shun: "Why is he with the Vexos?"

Marucho: "Why did he change so much?"

Runo: "He's our enemy now!"

Barodius: *to Dan* "So you trust your enemy more than us, after everything we've done for you?"

Dan: "Wrong! You haven't done anything for us, we did everything for you! And he's not my enemy, he's a good friend that I trust!"

Barodius: "Wait for me, I'll come and get you!"

Dan: *to the Brawlers* "Guys! We've been lied to! The true victims of invasion are the Nethians! We're fighting for the wrong side, come over here!"

The Brawlers: "We're coming!"

And so they went to Dan and the Nethians.

Barodius: "I'll come tomorrow, and then you'll wish you were never born!"

Dan: "It's just tough talk, can you back it up pal?"

Barodius: "Just fait for me, I'll crush you like a bug!"

The Gundalians teleported away.

…

The Battle Brawlers were scheduled to have a meeting with Queen Serena. Before that, they spent some time with the Vexos in the waiting room, and it was not pleasant.

Mylene: *to Keith* "I can't believe you Spectra, why did you get those humans in here?"

Keith: "They're on our side now, we're allies!"

Shadow: "Allies? With the Brawlers? Never!"

Spectra: "They're my friends, okay? I know them, they're good people!"

Volt: "But they're not our friends!"

Lync: "Go home brawlers, you're not welcome!"

A guard opened the door to the Nethian throne room.

Guard: "Come in Battle Brawlers, the queen is waiting for you."

Dan: "Awesome!"

…

In the throne room, they met Queen Serena. Besides her, there were Princess Fabia, Commander Jin and a man called Elright.

Serena: "Welcome Battle Brawlers, I'm pleased to meet you."

Jin: "So you want to support Nethia against Gundalia? That's good!"

Dan: "Yes, we've been lied to by Barodius, and we want to make up for the things we did."

Serena: "I understand. Follow me, I'll show you a place you should visit."

…

The Brawlers and Queen Serena went to the Sacred Shrine, a place where the Sacred Orb is.

Serena: "Brawlers, I want you to step in the water."

Dan: "But I don't want to get wet!"

Marucho: "I get the flu pretty easily, so no thanks."

Serena: "If your heart is pure, you can walk on the water."

Dan: "Cool, I'll try!"

Dan and his friends tried this, and succeeded.

Dan: "Hey look, I can walk on water!"

Shun: "You're such a boaster Dan!"

Runo: "Yeah, every one of us can do this!"

Julie: "But it's still pretty cool!"

Serena: "May I interrupt you, Brawlers?"

Dan: "You can do whatever you want."

Serena: "Look over there, this is the Sacred Orb, life power of Nethia and origin of all Bakugan."

Everyone except Dan and Serena: "WOOOW!"

Dan: "So cool!"

Serena: "One of your Bakugan is destined to fight the Gundalian evil. Let's see who the Sacred Orb chooses!"

The light of the Sacred Orb went towards Drago and absorbed him. A few seconds later, an evolved Drago returned.

Dan: "Drago! You've evolved again!"

Drago: "Yes, now I'm Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

Hydranoid: "It wasn't that much of a surprise though. Drago ALWAYS gets picked as the chosen one."

Tigrerra: "Maybe because he's better than you!"

Hydranoid: "Oh shut up!"

Everyone else: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

In Gundalia, Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were in her lab to make Dharak's evolution faster.

Barodius: "Dharak, you're slowly evolving, but we want to make your evolution faster!"

Dharak: "Understand!"

Kazarina: "The new Dharak will be far more powerful, powerful enough to destroy the first shield."

Barodius: "Then what are we waiting for?"

Kazarina: "Let's begin!"

The process of evolving Dharak faster was VERY painful, making him scream in pain and agony. After everything went as planned, Dharak evolved into Phantom Dharak (1100 G's).

Barodius: "I can't wait to see Nethia crumbling! The Sacred Orb and the universe will be mine! MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **That's it for today, hope you liked it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **I'm sorry, but this is going to be a pretty short chapter. And I have to confirm something. This is the second last chapter. Tomorrow, I'll be uploading the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Emperor Barodius managed to do it. He evolved Dharak into the currently strongest Bakugan. He was ready to steal the Sacred Orb.

Barodius: "Kazarina!"

Kazarina: "Yes, my emperor?"

Barodius: "Teleport all of us to Nethia, we will attack!"

…

The Gunalians were in Nethia now. The Vexos, Nethians and Brawlers were trying to defend Nethia, but they miserably failed. Phantom Dharak singlehandedly took every opponent except Helios down. He even managed to destroy the first shield. Finally, Dharak and Helios fought. Dharak held the upper hand and almost killed Helios. Luckily, the Sacred Orb teleported the Gundalians away in the right time. Spectra knew he couldn't face Barodius like that, so he had to upgrade Helios. He worked on it for hours, and called the others when he was finished.

Spectra: "Ah, you're here! I need to show you something."

He showed them an artificial evolution of Infinity Helios, Cyborg Helios.

Note: This isn't a downgrade, Cyborg Helios now has 1100 G's and his attacks are twice as powerful.

Dan: "I don't know what to say about this."

Drago: "Have you lost your mind? Mechanical evolutions?"

Spectra: "That's the only way we can defeat Barodius, haven't you seen evolved Dharak?"

Drago: "But still, this isn't natural!"

Helios: "Shut up Drago, I chose it, it's my body!"

Drago: "Fine, do whatever you want!"

Nethian head-scientist: "I also think this is wrong."

Drago: "Oh good, a supporter!"

Scientist: "Your upgrade has a few weaknesses, it's not strong enough!"

Drago: "WHAAAAAT? So you didn't support me?"

Scientist: "My team and I can help you by improving your upgrade."

Spectra: "That's nice to hear!"

Helios: "More laser guns please!"

Drago: "I'm outta here!" *leaves*

…

More hours later, Spectra called the others again.

Spectra: "You're here again! Look at this!"

He showed them an upgraded evolution of Cyborg Helios, Helios MK2.

Note: Helios MK2 has 1200 G's and his abilities are twice as strong.

Drago: "And I thought the last one was bad!"

Helios: "You're just jealous you're not as powerful as I am!"

Drago: "I am not jealous of someone who has wires in his body!"

Drago and Helios argued, everyone else laughing at them. Spectra didn't care about all this and only had one thing in mind: Beating Barodius and Dharak.

* * *

 **That was it for today. Tomorrow it's over.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **This is it, this is where this story finally ends. I have written this story in months, and there won't be coming any other stories in close time. Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Bakugan, just the story***

* * *

Spectra was proud of his new Bakugan. He waited for Barodius to come, and he did. Barodius came, along with his army. They attacked each other and the light of the Sacred Orb stopped them again. This time, they were somewhere else. They were standing in an arena.

Spectra: "Where are we?"

Helios: "This place freaks me out!"

Barodius: "So you're here too?"

Spectra: "Barodius!"

"Listen to me, mighty warriors!", a feminine voice spoke.

Spectra: "Who are you?"

"I am Code Eve.", the voice answered.

Barodius: "Care to explain what's happening?"

Code Eve: "For your final battle I've sent you to a space between dimensions."

Spectra: "Anything else?"

Code Eve: "Yes, it's about the origins of your Bakugan's ancestors, Spectra and Barodius. The two original ancestors of all Bakugan are Dharaknoid and Dragonoid, every Bakugan has some of their DNA inside, but three Bakugan are special. Dharak and Drago are the two direct descendands of them, and Helios is the perfect mix. 50% of his DNA is Dharaknoid's, and the other half is Dragonoid's."

Dharak: "Now everything makes sense!"

Helios: "It feels great to be enlightened!"

Code Eve: "The winner will get the Sacred Orb as the prize, so give everything you've got!"

Barodius and Spectra were fully focused now.

Spectra: "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Helios MK2!"

Helios: "ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

 _Pyrus Helios MK2 has entered the battle at 1200 G's_

Barodius: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Phantom Dharak!"

Dharak: "ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

 _Darkus Phantom Dharak has entered the battle at 1100 G's_

Barodius: "Ability activate! Thunder Gladiator!"

Dharak: "ROOAAAAR!"

 _Dharak power level +1000 G's, now 2100 G's_

Spectra: "Weak beginning! Ability activate! Pulsing Twister!"

 _Dharak power level -1000 G's, now 1100 G's_

Barodius: "Ability activate! Photon Gladiator!"

 _Dharak power level +1000 G's, now 2100 G's_

Spectra: "This should be over soon! Ability activate! Defuse Quasar!"

 _Dharak power level -1000 G's, Helios power level +600 G's, now 1100 and 1800 G's_

Barodius: "Hah! You think you're tough, but you aren't! Double ability activate! Barrow Laia and High Skewed Shaker!"

Dharak: "This is it!"

 _Dharak power level +500 G's, Helios power level -1000 G's, now 1600 and 800 G's_

Spectra: "Helios, time to fight back even harder! Ability activate! Chaos Boost Cannon!"

Helios: "Yes, I'll make them wince!"

 _Dharak power level -800 G's, Helios power level +800 G's, now 800 and 1600 G's_

Barodius: "What? How can one ability be that powerful?"

Spectra: "This isn't anything yet!"

Barodius: "Grrrr! Double ability activate! Darkness Shaker plus Lavolta!"

 _Dharak power level +500 G's, Helios power level -1000 G's, now 1300 and 600 G's_

Spectra: "I'm seriously asking myself how someone like you wants to conquer the universe!"

Barodius: "But unlike you, I have an actual goal, you just want to help people, and this will be your downfall!"

Spectra: "We'll see about that! Ability activate! Discharger!"

 _Dharak power level -600 G's, Helios power level +600 G's, now 700 and 1200 G's_

Barodius: "Enough is enough! Double Ability activate! Chaos Magnalia plus Evil Bind!"

Dharak: "I'm all fired up!"

 _Dharak power level +1000 G's, Helios power level -500 G's, now 1700 and 700 G's_

Spectra: "Do you actually think this will stop me? Ability activate! Hyper Electric Cannon!"

Helios: "And this isn't even my best attack!"

 _Dharak power level -1000 G's, Helios power level +1000 G's, now 700 and 1700 G's_

Barodius: "I… I… no, this can't be happening! Ability activate! Exodus Shaker!"

 _Dharak power level +1000 G's, Helios power level +1000 G's, now 1700 and 700 G's_

Spectra: "Well Barodius, you've had your fun but now it's time for your humiliation! Double ability activate! Dragon Pincer plus Chaos Power Cannon!"

Helios: "I can feel the energy flowing through my veins!"

 _Dharak power level -800 G's, Helios power level +1200 G's, now 900 and 1900 G's_

Barodius: "It isn't over yet! Ability activate! Tempest Shield!"

Dharak: "You won't get through Tempest Shield!"

 _Dharak power level +1800 G's, Helios power level -1200 G's, now 2700 and 700 G's_

Spectra: "Gate card, set! Pyrus reactor! Double ability activate! Blackout Cannon plus Ragnarok Cannon!"

Helios: "Here I come!"

 _Helios power level +2400 G's, Dharak power level -2000 G's, now 3100 and 700 G's_

Helios' attack broke through Dharak's shield. He roared in pain.

Barodius: "I've had it with you Spectra Phantom! You're going down! Ability activate! Hyper Guns End!"

Dharak: "You're going down too, Helios!"

 _Dharak power level +3000 G's, Helios power level -3000 G's, now 3700 and 100 G's_

Barodius was shocked to see Spectra's face. Any other brawler would be terrified now.

Barodius: "W-why are you not terrified, huh?"

Spectra: "Because… YOU will be terrified soon. Ability activate! Farbas EM!"

 _Helios power level +7300 G's, now 7400 G's_

Barodius' face widened. His eyes expressed shock.

Spectra: "I knew you'd react like that, now I'll show you what Helios is truly made of! Ability activate! Chaos Hyper Cannon!"

 _Helios power level +1200 G's, Dharak power level -1200 G's, now 8600 and 2500 G's_

Spectra: "The show hasn't finished yet! Battle gear, boost!"

 _Helios + Zukanator combined power level 9000 G's_

Barodius: "A battle gear with a power level of 400?"

Spectra: "Zukanator is the most powerful battle gear ever created, it's pure perfection. Now watch! Battle gear ability activate! Zukanator!"

 _Helios power level +1000 G's, Dharak power level -1000 G's, now 10000 and 1500 G's_

Spectra: "And now for the grand final! Canister, open! Maxus Formation!"

Barodius' eyes widened even more. He was on the brink of collapsing. Then he saw the G's and collapsed.

 _Helios power level 13000 G's_

Due to having no brawler, Dharak ultimately lost.

Code Eve: "Congratulations Spectra, you are now the owner of the Sacred Orb."

Spectra: "Thanks, but I only want it for three things."

Code Eve: "And what are those three things?"

Spectra: "First, I want the evil removed from all Gundalians. Second, I want peace everywhere, no more wars! And third, I want a safe and happy life for my friends and family!"

Code Eve: "Your wishes shall be granted. I have great respect of you!"

…

And so, the Gundalians weren't evil anymore, the universe was at peace and he and his friends lived a happy life.

The following days would consist of parties and good friends having a good time.

THE END.

* * *

 **Finally! This story is over! I'm out.**


End file.
